Why Did it Happen?
by d40gaines
Summary: What if Lilly wasn't born in the Western pack at all, Read and find out what Happened, Story will have the Portuguese language, Violence, and Lemons! The story is Translated
1. Chapter 1

Why did it happen?

Chapter 1: Bitten &amp; A new family

Lilly's POV:

I was running as fast as I can from my old pack, I just watched my mother die right in front of me. Before she did she told me to run and don't look back, I was running blindly due to the tear, but I was also crying for my sister.

"I hope your okay" I thought

I stopped to catch my breath, looking around for anyone following me. I started to walk off again but got pinned, I looked up and it was my father.

"I should just kill you, but I'll give you this" he said smiling evilly

He grabbed my shoulder in his jaws and bit down, I howled in pain using my other foreleg to try and stop the bleeding. He got off me running off, probably going to find rose. I got up limping away as far as I could go until I got by a boulder and fell not wanting to move. I could feel the blood leaking out of my shoulder on to the ground making a small pool under me. I black out from blood loss.

A few hours later:

I woke up feeling lightheaded and very weak. I tried to get up but was forced down. I looked up and saw a wolf with tan fur, a white underbelly, and amber eyes.

"I need to go find my sister" I said trying to stand up

"No just lay down and rest, your pretty weak from all the blood loss" she said

" What's your name?" I asked

"My name is Evelyn but everyone calls me eve for short" she said

"May I call you by your full name ma'am" I asked

"Of course you can" Evelyn said

"Thank you" I said

"What is your name" Evelyn asked

"Lilly" I said

"Eve has the pup woke up" a deep voice called

"Yes she's up" Evelyn said

I looked in the back and saw another figure come from the back he had stormy gray fur, a white underbelly, and sky blue eyes.

"Hello " I said kindly

"Hello little one my name is Winston, you already met my mate Eve" He said pointing at eve

"Hello to you then Winston" I said kindly

"What is your name" Winston asked

"Lilly" I said

"We have a daughter but she is asleep" Evelyn said

"May I go sleep by her" I asked kindly

"Yes you may" Evelyn said

"Thank you," I said limping off

"You're welcome and goodnight Lilly" Evelyn said

I smiled and walked off into a small room and saw another tan wolf curled up in a ball in a corner, I went towards her slowly laying down curling up dozing off to dreamland.

The next morning:

I felt something nudge my shoulder; looked up and saw that wolf again.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room" she asked

"Your parents said I could sleep in here with you" I said calmly

"Oh sorry about that" she said sadly

"It's okay" I said reassuringly

"What's your name" she asked

"Lilly" I said

"What's yours" I asked

"Kate" she said

I nodded and walked out of her room going in to the main part of the den seeing Winston and Evelyn stretching.

"Good morning Winston, Evelyn" I said kindly

"Good morning Lilly" Evelyn said

"Sleep good" I asked

"Yes, did you" Evelyn asked

"I slept wonderfully" I said


	2. Ch2: You don't believe me & New friends

Chapter 2: You don't believe me &amp; new friends

Lilly's POV:

I was sitting up front with Winston and Evelyn just talking about random things.

"You know size doesn't fool everyone" Evelyn said

"You know there's one thing you two won't believe me on" I said

"What would that be" Evelyn asked

"I can hunt" I said

"How can one pup your age and size hunt" Winston asked

"If you don't believe me then, both of you can come and see for yourselves" I said

"I still don't think a 4 month old pup can hunt" Winston said

"Just come on" I said

"Kate you want to go and watch something" Evelyn asked

"Yes I do" Kate said

We all walked out the den into the crisp morning; Winston was leading because I didn't know where to find the caribou. By the time we got there, I saw a small her in the distance.

"Well here goes nothing" I said

"Just be careful" Winston said

I nodded and walking off until I got to the grass crouching down stalking a lone caribou. I pounced it, ripping its throat.

Winston's POV:

I just watched Lilly a 4 month pup take down a caribou. She walked towards me and sat down.

"Now do you two believe me" Lilly asked

"We believe you" me and Evelyn said

"That's good to hear" Lilly said

"Well I think I'll go back to the den, you coming eve" I asked

"Right behind you" Evelyn said

Kate's POV:

"Lilly" I asked

"Yes Kate" Lilly said

"Do you want to meet my friends" I asked

"I would love to" Lilly said

Lilly's POV:

Me and Kate walked off to meet her friends somewhere. We got to a small clearing and saw a group carrying a hallowed log up the hill.

"HUMPHREY" Kate yelled

The wolf called turned around along with the others. He had grey fur, white underbelly, and ocean blue eyes. He ran up to Kate and hugged her.

"Hey Kate, who's your friend" He asked

"I'm Lilly" I said

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful wolf" He said

"That's very kind of you Humphrey" I said blushing

I looked into his eyes and he stared into mine, we stayed like that until we heard Kate clear her throat breaking the stare.

"May I meet your friends" I asked

"Yes you may" Humphrey said

Just then the three that was carrying the log walked towards me sitting down in front of me.

"I'm salty" said the small one

"I'm shakey" said the skinny one

"And I'm Mooch" said the fat one

"I'm Lilly" I said

"It's nice to meet you Lilly" salty said

"What were you guys doing" I asked

"We were carrying this log up this hill to go log-sledding" Shakey said

"Have fun and don't hurt yourselves this time" Kate said giggling

"We won't" they said

"See you guys later" I said

* * *

**Here's chapter 2 of why did it happen, R &amp; R**


	3. Ch3: The confession & Secrets revealed

Chapter 3: The confession &amp; secrets revealed

1 Month later…Lilly's POV:

I been dating Humphrey for a month now and it was time for me to confess my feeling towards Humphrey. I went to his den and saw him eating a rabbit he must've caught. I walked in and sat down in front of him.

"Hello sweetie" I said cutely

"Hey beautiful" Humphrey said

"There something I been wanting to tell you" we both said

"No you first" I said

"No you go first" Humphrey said

"Voce sabe que desde eu te conheci eu senti algo Humphrey habita dentro de mim que estava querendo sair. Seu lobo mais bondoso, gentil e amoroso que eu conheci, eu te amo(You know that since i met you i felt something dwell within me humphrey that was wanting to leave. You are the most kind, gentle and loving wolf i met, I love you) " I said happily

"I never knew you felt that way" Humphrey said

"I've been holding that in for a while now"

"Lilly, quando eu te conheci eu pensei que voce era um anjo que caiu do ceu. Seu doce, carinhoso e amoroso, eu nao sei o que eu teria feito sem voce do meu lado. Eu tambem te amo(Lilly, when I met you I thought you were an angel that fell from the sky, Your sweet gentle and loving, I do not know what I would have done without you by my side. I love you too)" Humphrey said happily

"Estou feliz que estamos juntos(I'm glad we're together)" I said nuzzling him

"Eu tambem(Me too)" Humphrey said nuzzling me

I pulled away from the lovely nuzzle, I forgot to tell him what happened when we met.

"There's something I forgot to tell you Humphrey" I said

"What is it" he asked

"I imprinted on you" I said

"What do you mean" he asked

"I saw your future by looking in your eyes, that's why I fell in love with you, and I'm your protector" I said

"But we are omegas, how can you protect me from anything" he asked

"Follow me to the main den and you will know' I said

Me and Humphrey walked out of his den going to Winston and Evelyn's den so I could show them what I am. We saw it in the distance after good 5 minutes of walking.

"Como voce sabe se eles nao voa pirar(How do you know if they are not going to freak out)" Humphrey asked

"Porque eu acho que eles ja sabem(Because i think they already know)" I said

We arrived at the slope of the den; I was feeling very nervous about showing my adopted family, some friends, and Humphrey that I'm a werewolf. Humphrey saw that I was nervous and licked my cheek.

"Nao se-preocupe querida, mal estar ali com voce(Do not worry dear i'll be there with you)" Humphrey said

We walked in seeing Winston, Evelyn, Kate, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch talking amongst themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Everybody, chapter 4 will be here SOON!**

**R &amp; R**


	4. Ch4 : What i am & Shocking past

Chapter 4: What I am &amp; A shocking past

Lilly's POV:

Humphrey and me sat down getting everyone's attention.

"Well it's good to see you two lovebirds again" Salty said

"Well we wasn't forgetting any of you guys" I said giggling

"We know you won't" Mooch said

"Well since everyone is here I have something to show you guys, I'm advising everyone not to get scared or run-away" I said

I stepped back and closed my eyes, thinking of something to get me angry. When I did I turned, my teeth and claws got longer and sharper, my muscles bulging, my eye turned crimson red, my fur change to midnight black, and I grew 5 times bigger. I laid down in front of Humphrey looking at everyone's expression.

"What are you" Kate asked

"I'm a werewolf" I said calmly

"How did you become a werewolf" Shakey asked

My ears laid back and I whimpered slightly, that's one question I didn't want to hear at all.

"Well I guess I should tell you all my past" I said

"You don't have to tell us" Salty said

"No you should know what happened" I said

Flashback…Lilly's POV:

I was running as fast as I can from my old pack, I just watched my mother die right in front of me. Before she did she told me to run and don't look back, I was running blindly due to the tear, but I was also crying for my sister.

"I hope your okay," I thought

I stopped to catch my breath, looking around for anyone following me. I started to walk off again but got pinned, I looked up and it was my father.

"I should just kill you, but I'll give you this" he said smiling evilly

He grabbed my shoulder in his jaws and bit down, I howled in pain using my other foreleg to try and stop the bleeding. He got off me running off. Probably going to find rose. I got up limping away as far as I could go until I got by a boulder and fell not wanting to move. I could feel the blood leaking out of my shoulder on to the ground making a small pool under me. I black out from blood loss.

End of Flashback…

"So let me get this straight, your father killed your mother, turned you into a werewolf, and is hunting down your sister" Shakey said

"Yes" I said

Shakey nodded and looked over at Humphrey and then back at his friends who were silent after the little story.

"What was his name" Salty asked

I growled at him, I didn't want to hear that question slip past anyone's lips but I just couldn't refuse to answer the question. I stopped growling and decided to answer the question.

"His name was Ricky, he is the leader of the Northern pack, I'm his oldest daughter and next in line to be the pack leader, my little sister rose was an omega, but she is very clever and cunning" I said

"Well it's late and I think I'll go turn in for the night" Winston said yawning

"We'll probably do the same thing, oh and Lilly I'm sorry for your lost" Salty said with Shakey and Mooch following behind

"You two should go rest, I'll come visit you tomorrow if I can" Evelyn said walking to the back

"Vamos voltar para a toca e dormir um pouco Eu tenho certeza que voce precisa de qualquer maneira(Come on lets go and get some sleep i'm sure you need it anyway)" Humphrey said yawning

"Ok, mas eu vou levar voce, pois voce esta cansado(Ok, but i'm taking you because you're tired)" I said

I turned around grabbing Humphrey by the scruff of his neck and started our journey back to the den; I know I needed some sleep after I told that story.

* * *

**Well here is Ch.4, R &amp; R**


	5. Ch5: Hunting & Friendly visit

Chapter 5: Hunting &amp; Friendly visit:

The next morning…Humphrey's POV:

I woke up with a yawn, feeling very warm. I guess Lilly carried me back, laid me down, and wrapped herself around me keeping warm. I just laid there for a few minutes until I felt Lilly starting to stir, she let a long yawn before unwrapping herself from around me. I finally got up stretching my stiff muscles, and she was doing the same but her muscles just flexed as she was doing it. She turned to me giving me a kiss before pulling away.

"I think I'll go hunting, want to go with" Lilly asked

"Yeah, I'll go watch ya'll from the cliffs" I said

Lilly's POV:

Me and Humphrey walked outside, it was still early so no one was up anyway, maybe a small exception of alphas patrolling the territory or going hunting for the packs.

"I hear someone" I said

"You think you know" Humphrey asked

"It sounds like Kate and a few alphas walking this way" I said

I was right it was Kate and some alphas; they were probably going to the hunting grounds. They come into the clearing walking up to me and Humphrey, some of them looking confused.

"Morning Kate" I said happily

"Morning Lilly, Humphrey" Kate said

"Uh…Kate who is this" one of them asked

"Alphas, this is Lilly, she is a werewolf, she joined the pack 1 month ago, she will go hunting with us, oh and one more thing she is the protector of Humphrey so don't did anything to hurt him or you'll end up being torn to pieces LITTERALLY" Kate explained

They all nodded and looked over at me and Humphrey, we both smiled and they smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you Lilly" one said

"You too" I said smiling

"Well I'm off to the cliffs, be safe everyone" Humphrey said

We all nodded but before he left, I kissed him getting am _aaawww _from the alphas. I blushed but luckily it was covered by the midnight black fur.

"Let's get to the hunting grounds" I said

They nodded and Kate started to lead us to the hunting grounds, I smelled caribou heading west. I jogged ahead of Kate.

"Something wrong Lilly" Kate asked

"No, everything is fine I smell caribou in the west" I said

"I don't smell anything but the wolves walking with us" one of the alphas said

"Well since I'm a werewolf I can hear, smell, and see 10x better" I said

"Wow" one of the alphas said

We arrived at the hunting grounds, I used my tail for signals, motioning for the alphas to crouch down and get into position. I looked to my left and saw 2 alphas on one side, and 3 alphas on the other side with one them being Kate. There were 10 caribou, a couple loners but they were big, and the other 8 were all in a herd grazing. When the two loners got near the sides we all pounced, Kate and her team jumped on that one bringing it down, the other team did the same with that caribou, and as for me I chased the remaining 8 slitting their throats. I looked back at the others; the second alpha team was dragging their carcass away, and Kate's team was struggling to pick up the caribou. I picked up the other carcasses carrying them; I walked up to them and decided to help them.

"Let me carry that carcass for ya'll" I said

"Thank you Lilly" Kate said

"You're welcome, now I think that ya'll can go help the others with their carcass" I said putting the other on my back

Time skip 15 minutes…Humphrey's POV:

I was walking back to the den so I could wait on Lilly. When I got there I walked and looked to the back and saw those red eyes.

"I see you beat me here" I said chuckling

"No, I followed keeping an eye on you" Lilly said

"How did you do that" I asked

"Well, after I got done with the alphas, I carried a few caribou back for us, when I put those down I left to go find you, when I did I started to follow you until you got here" Lilly explained

"Damn, I never knew that" I said looking astonished

When I said that my stomach growled, getting Lilly's attention. I felt teeth on my , Lilly was picking me up, setting me down by a carcass.

"Voce nao tem que me levar, eu posso leva-lo saber(You do not have to take me, I can take you now)" I said chuckling

"Eu me sinto como carregar voce(I feel like carrying you)" Lilly said

"Seu justo eu me sinto tao preguicoso quando eu nao a pe(It's just i feel lazy when I don't walk)" I said

Lilly sat me down and walked into a room dragging out a carcass for herself. I started to eat and she was doing the same practically tearing hers apart.

Lilly's POV:

While me and Humphrey sat there eating I heard paw steps, I stopped eating and laid in front of Humphrey growling.

"Easy girl, we don't need a massacre now do we" Evelyn said

"Oh sorry Evelyn" I said

"It's fine, you were protecting Humphrey were you" Evelyn asked

"Yeah I was" I said

Humphrey stopped eating and turned around, looking at Evelyn and smiled before he jumped over me. He ran up to Evelyn and hugged her.

"Hello eve" Humphrey said happily

"Hello to you Humphrey" Evelyn said in the same tone

"So what brings you by" Humphrey asked

"Oh I'm just visiting" Evelyn said

Time skip 2 hours later:

It was midday and we were sitting around talking about old memories and other things.

"You just can't do that to somebody because they left your daughter" I said

"Yes I can, and I would've did worse if Kate didn't stop me" Evelyn said

"Well in the future I know to NEVER get you mad, especially Lilly" Humphrey said chuckling

"We won't get to that point because I won't let it happen" Lilly said

"Well I think I'll take my leave, it was good to see you two again" Evelyn said

"Bye eve" Humphrey said

"Bye Humphrey, Bye Lilly" Evelyn said walking off

* * *

**Here chapter 5, Chapter 6 will be here SOON!**


	6. Ch6: Is it a little too early & Ambush

Ch.6: Is it a little too early &amp; ambushed:

Humphrey's POV:

I was in our room cuddling with Lilly just talking about old memories and other things. I looked at Lilly and was smiling widely.

"O que tem voce tao feliz(What has you so happy)" I asked

"Oh nada(Oh nothing)" She said happily

"Eu acho que sei como te falar(I think I know how to get you to talk)" I said

I started to rub her back making her purr; she closed her eyes and laid her head down.

"Voce nao vai conseguir me falar assim isso(You will not get me to talk like this )" Lilly purred

"Damn well time for plan B" I thought

I started to massage her back and sides at a slow steady pace. She started to purr louder and was softly moaning. I knew I had her this time; I stopped and looked at her.

"Agora voce vai me dizer?(Now will you tell me)" I asked

"Sim(Yes)" Lilly said

"O que tem voce tao feliz(What has you so happy)" I repeated

She looked down at the ground, even though she's a werewolf I could tell that she was blushing.

"Eu quero casar com voce(I want to mate with you)" Lilly said softly

"E um pouco cedo para acasalar, porque nos somos muito jovens para acasalar(Is it a little to early to mate because we are to young to mate)" I asked

"Sim, mas eu so quer ter o nosso relacao para o priximo nivel querida(Yes, but I just want to take our relationship to the next level dear)" Lilly said

"Voce pode esperar um pouco Lilly(Can you wait a little Lilly)" I asked calmly

"Sim, eu suponho que poderiamos(Yes, i suppose we could)" Lilly said

"Voce quer ir para o rio(You want to go to the river)" I asked

"Eu gostaria muito ir(I woulld love to go)" Lilly said happily

I walked out of our room and out the entrance of the den towards the forest with Lilly following behind me. I started to think back to our conversation.

"Am I really ready to mate" I thought

My thoughts were interrupted when I fell in the river. I resurfaced and swam to shore looking at Lilly.

"Se eu sair da zona durante a caminhada(Did i zone out while walking)" I said

"Sim voce fez(Yes you did)" Lilly said giggling

I nodded and jumped out walking towards her, I cuddled up by her nuzzling her neck lovingly. I pulled away and kissed her and she kissed back, laid there making out until Lilly pulled away for some reason.

Lilly's POV:

I heard a twig snap; I pulled away from the kiss and lay in front of Humphrey growling. I heard faint whispers from the bushes, smelled four alphas in the area, and saw a bush rustle.

"You better come out now" I growled

I looked around for them, they're scents was still strong in the air. One jumped out at me claws extended ready to kill, I sidestepped out the way and Humphrey did too. I grabbed his neck in my jaws and tore it open, his lifeless body fell to the ground with a thump.

"Se seconder em um arbusto e fechar os olhos, voce nao quer ver isso(Go hide in a bush and close your eyes, you don't want to see this)" I said calmly

He nodded and went to go hide in a bush, I looked back at them and growled getting into a fighting stance.

"Now I think that you all can go back to where you came from or end up like your friend here" I growled

They didn't answer instead all four of them lunged at me. It seemed like time slowed, I flipped grabbing two of them crushing their windpipes in my paws. One was trying to go for my neck, I slit his throat in mid stride, and the last one looked at me. I smiled evilly and walked towards him, he whimpered and tucked his tail between his legs.

"I won't hurt you because you're an omega" I said

"T-thank y-you" He stuttered

"No problem" I said smiling

He stood up; I pulled him into a hug comforting him.

"So what's your name" I asked pulling away from the hug

"Donnie" He said

"It's nice to meet you" I said

"What's your name" Donnie asked

"Lilly" I said happily

He nodded and started to walk off, I wanted to learn a little more on Donnie.

"Donnie wait" I said

"What is it" He asked calmly

"Tell me about yourself" I said laying down

"Okay, my name is Donnie, I have a twin that is missing now, I'm from the eastern part of the territory, I'm single, I don't have any friends, and I'm very shy around people" Donnie explained

I nodded and went to the bush that Humphrey was hiding and picked him up and went back towards Donnie setting him down.

"Donnie this is Humphrey, and Humphrey this is Donnie" I said

They shook paws and did a friendly paw pound.

"Omega right" Humphrey asked

"Yeah" Donnie said

"Later on come back here so you could meet my friends" Humphrey said

After Humphrey and Donnie finished their conversation they bided each other farewell. He walked out of sigh, I looked down at Humphrey and smiled, and he smiled back at me.

"Eu nao posso acreditar que eles fizeram isso foi um movimento mudo por esses alphas(I can not believe they did that, and it was a dumb move by those alphas)" I said

"Por que eles tentam me matar(Why did they try to kill me)" Humphrey asked

"Eu nao sei por que eles iriam tentar isso, mas ninguem toca meu namorado(I do not know why they would try this, but nobody touches my boufriend)" I growled

"Acalme-se querida, e longo e feito com(Calm down dear, it's over and done with)" Humphrey said caringly

I sat there growling, Humphrey started to massage my back and sides. My growling slowly eased and turned into purring.

"Obrigado Humphrey(Thank you Humphrey)" I purred

"Nenhum problema amor(No problem love)" Humphrey said

"Vamos la, vamos voltar para a cova(Come on lets go back to the den)" I purred

He stopped massaging my back, I stood up grabbing Humphrey by the scruff of his neck and carried him back to the den.

* * *

**This is chapter 6 people tell me what you think, and i'll need some help with coming up with a character. Just PM me or post it in a review. See ya'**


	7. Ch7: Den Party & Another ambush

Ch.7: Den party &amp; Another ambush

Lilly's POV

I was in our room thinking back to when we got ambushed. I looked back at Humphrey; I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He smiled in his sleep; I couldn't help but smile at him. I laid down and wrapped myself around him keeping him warm. I started to hear Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and a couple unknown voices. I growled as they got to the entrance.

"Whoa Lilly…were here with a couple friends Humphrey know, we come in peace, and were not here to hurt Humphrey

I walked out of the room and out the den looking at them, I whimpered slightly with my ears laid back.

"I'm sorry for growling at you guys, it's just that I've been edgy" I said sadly

"It's okay Lilly we know you were only protecting Humphrey" Mooch said reassuringly

"What are you guys here for anyway" I asked

"We wanted to know if we could use you and Humphrey's den for a party" Salty asked

"Yeah you can, but let me get it cleaned up, and add a few touch ups" I said

"Okay see ya'" Salty said

"Bye guys" I said happily

Time skip 1 hour before the party:

I had the den cleaned up looking ready for the party; I went hunting and brought back some caribou for the party. I restocked and then sealed off the storage room. I went me and Humphrey's room and nudged him awake, I needed to get Humphrey to the river so we could wash up, and I sealed off our room. I picked up Humphrey and put him on my back, running to the river.

"Lilly, para onde estamos indo(Lilly, where are we going)" Humphrey asked

"Ao rio para que pudessemos lavar-se para uma festa(The river so we could wash up for a party)" I said

"Voce disse festa(You said party)" Humphrey asked

"Sim eu fiz(Yes I did)" I said

"Quando e(When is it)" Humphrey said

"Em trinta minutos ou menos(In thirty minutes or less)" I said

After I said that we arrived at the river, I slowly walked in setting Humphrey down. I took a pawful of water and threw it on him; I started to scrub his back with one paw. When I was done I flipped him on his back, I started to scrub his chest and stomach. As I got near his crotch he started to whine.

"Por favor, nao(Please don't)" Humphrey whined

"Eu entendo(I understand)" I said

He swam to the shallow part of the river relaxing near the shore, I started to scrub my fur getting the dirt and blood off. I flipped myself over so I could do my chest and stomach, I scrubbed my chest clean but couldn't get my lower stomach.

"Mel esta tudo bem se voce limpar a minha parte inferior do estomago(Honey is it okay if you clean my lower stomach)" I asked kindly

"Eu nao sei nada sobre isso(I don't know about this)" Humphrey said nervously

"Por favor, Humphrey, eu nao posso obte-lo(Please Humphrey, I can't get it)" I begged

I made the pleading puppy face, he already knows that it breaks him.

"Ok eu dou, mas e so porque eu nao pude resistir a esse rosto(Okay I give, but it's only because I couldn't resist that face)" Humphrey said

He swam towards me, when he got to me he started to scrub my lower stomach. He slowly started to go lower near my crotch, I was holding back moans but the lower he got the harder it was to hold back. When he got near, he stopped, he looked at me and I smiled widely at him.

"Eu fiz um bom trabalho(Did I do a good job)" Humphrey asked

I pulled him into a passionate kiss, surprising him a bit in the process. He soon kissed me back.

"Isso responde a sua pergunta(Does that answer your question)" I said pulling away

"Sim ele fez(Yes it did)" Humphrey said

Just then I heard a low howl, that was shakey's howl, the party was starting. I picked up Humphrey and ran to the den. We got there in no time flat, we came into the clearing, some omegas were just arriving with the exception of salty, shakey, mooch, donnie, reba, and Janice. I walked into the den and sat Humphrey down. I howled signaling the rest of the omegas that the party has begun.

15 minutes later:

The crowd of omegas came into clearing walking to the den and looked around, some looking around at the decorations and others were eyeing the caribou.

"Damn shakey, who den is this" a female asked

"That would be her and Humphrey's den" shakey said motioning to me and Humphrey

"Nice den" she said

"Thank you" I said

"Well if anybody's hungry there is some caribou over there" I added pointing to the corner

30 minutes later…Humphrey's POV:

The party was absolutely awesome, some were just talking amongst themselves and others were eating some caribou.

"FOOD FIGHT" one yelled

When he yelled that every omega started to throw something. Salty, shakey, and mooch took cover behind Lilly, I looked over at them and mooch was holding a head, salty was holding a piece of a leg, and shakey was holding the heart. Shakey threw his and got a direct hit, the other two threw there's and got a direct hit. After an hour of throwing caribou at each other everyone stopped, some had left off to bed because it was late, others left after they congrats us on the awesome party.

"Que foi uma grande festa(That was a great party)" I said

"Eu nao sei em que(I know it was)" Lilly said giggling

"Well we got to go, see you later" Mooch said

"Bye guys" I said

They walked out the den, out of sight. I looked at Lilly and smiled, she smiled back at me.

"Vamos la que e tarde, vamos limpar"(Come on it's late let's clean up) Lilly said

We started to clean up the den finishing it in no time at all.

"Eu preciso para lavar-se(Yeah me too)" Lilly said

"Voce pode me levar(Can you take me)" I asked

"Claro Humphrey(Of course Humphrey)" Lilly said

She grabbed me by the scruff of my neck carrying me to the river. When we arrived Lilly walked in the water setting me down, it was cold but I adjusted. She scrubbed my back clean flipping me over so she could do my chest and stomach. When she got towards my privates I stopped her. I swam to the shore and laid on the bank, watching her bath. She jumped out onto shore, kissing me. She laid down, I slowly rubbed her back making her purr.

Lilly's POV:

I was really enjoying Humphrey rubbing my back, but that was interrupted when I saw a bush rustle. I stood up and got into a fighting stance growling as I did. I smelled unknown in the area; they jumped out In front of me.

"We're here for him" one said

"What do you want with him" I growled

"We just want a playmate" one growled

"Not happening" I growled

I lunged at them tearing them to pieces.

This was the second time me and Humphrey got ambushed, I was getting sick of it. It's bad enough with the first one but I'm beginning to wonder what is up with these alphas wanting with Humphrey. I jumped back in the river washing the blood off. I jumped out picking up Humphrey running to the den.

"What else could happen" I thought

I got to the den; I went in our room and sat Humphrey down. I laid down wrapping myself around him dozing off to dreamland.

* * *

**Chapter 7 people R&amp;R, Send a PM or post it in a review if you want your ideas or characters in my story**


	8. Ch8: Log-sledding & The accident

Ch.8: Log-sledding &amp; The accident

Humphrey's POV:

I was walking to the spot by the river to meet my friends. Lilly was watching my every move from the trees. As I walked into the clearing I saw Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Donnie waiting for me.

"Hey Humphrey" salty said

"Hey salty" I said

I shook everyone else paws and we sat there having a small conversation.

"So have you and Lilly well…you know" shakey asked

"No we haven't done that yet" I said calmly

Shakey nodded and looked at the others, I just sighed and shaking my head.

"I'll go find us a log" Mooch said

"I'll go find us a hill to ride down" Salty said

"And I'll go put up a sign" Donnie said

They all walked off in separate directions, Shakey decided he was going to go follow salty and help with the hill. I sat there alone (not really), Lilly jumped down from the trees right in front of me.

"Eu vejo voce precisar de alguma empresa por um minuto(I see you need some company for a minute)" Lilly said cutely

"Sim parce que sim, mas sabia que estava a ver(Yes it seems so, but I knew you were watching)" I said

She laid on her back, I looked at her confused but I went with it. I jumped up laying on top of her, we stared into each other's eyes, she leaned up and rubbed my nose. I smiled and returned it.

"Eu te amo(I love you)" I said

"Eu tambem te amo(I love you too)" Lilly said

I passionately kissed her making her softly moan, she slid her tongue in my mouth and I did the same. We stayed like that until Lilly pulled away.

"Estou tao feliz que eu escolhi voce(I'm so glad that I chose you)" Lilly said

"Estou feliz de estar com voce(I'm happy to be with you)" I said

After I said that I heard a howl that was salty's howl, they must've found a good hill to ride down. But we couldn't do it without a log sled so we left to go find Mooch. Lilly sniffed the air and instantly got a scent. We found him struggling to pick up the sled, he tried one more time being unsuccessful. Lilly walked over picking up the sled, mooch looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you Lilly" mooch said

"You're welcome mooch" Lilly said

We walked to where the others were waiting. While we walked to our destination Lilly started a conversation.

"So, mooch are you with somebody" Lilly asked

"No, I'm not with anybody at the moment" mooch said sadly

"Anybody in particular" Humphrey asked

"It's a omega named candy" mooch said

"You can get her" Lilly said

"You really think so" mooch asked

"Yes" Lilly said

"Thank you for telling me that Lilly" mooch said hugging her

"You're welcome mooch" Lilly said

They pulled away; we started to walk again arriving there 5 minutes later, in the clearing where the other were waiting at the bottom of the hill.

Time skip…at the top of the hill:

Donnie POV:

Me and the others were ready to ride down the hill. We all climbed in expect Lilly she decided to just watch.

"Ready everyone" Humphrey asked

"Yeah" we all said

Mooch kicked us off, we slowly slid down but started to gain speed. We were going so fast and with no obstacles. As we reached the bottom I began to wonder.

"Hey, do you know how to stop this thing" I yelled

"No we don't" Humphrey yelled

We kept going until I saw a boulder in front of us. Since I was in front and we were going so fast, I only had seconds.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT" I yelled

The sled crashed shattering to pieces and we were sent flying into the river. We landed in different places, I resurfaced and everyone was doing the same. We were there but where is shakey, then I realized that mooch was sitting on him. I swam towards mooch quickly.

"Mooch move" I said

He moved out the way and that's when shakey finally resurfaced gasping for air like it was the first time.

"Oh my god…I thought…I was dead" Shakey panted

Humphrey's POV:

"O que esta acontecendo bebe(What's going on sweetie)" Lilly asked

"Mooch quase matou shakey(Mooch almost killed Shakey)" I said

"I almost killed him" Mooch said

He started to cry, me and the guys tried our best to comfort him but that wasn't working at all.

"Querida, voce pode confortar mooch(Honey can you comfort mooch)" I said

Lilly nodded and reached down picking up mooch, she sat him down and pulled him into a hug. He just cried into Lilly's fur, he stayed like that until he quieted down. We all realized he was asleep.

"Can somebody guide me to his den" Lilly said

"We can" salty and shakey said in unison

Salty and shakey walked past us, Lilly put mooch on her back and started to follow them to his den. We got there in no time really, Lilly walked in and gently sat him on the floor.

"Who's going to stay here and comfort him when he wakes up" I asked

"We'll stay" salty and shakey said

They walked in the den and laid down. I looked back at the others, I walked off and motioned for donnie and Lilly to follow me. We walked back to the river in silence, that's until donnie broke it.

"I feel bad now" Donnie said

"Why do you feel bad" Lilly asked

"I didn't warn Humphrey in time, so he could dodge the boulder" Donnie said

"Donnie it's not your fault, it's just bad timing is all" I said

Donnie nodded as we arrived at the river. Lilly laid down and I cuddled up to her, donnie was laying by a tree. I walked over to him, he looked up at me.

"Donnie don't beat yourself up over this okay" I said

"Okay" Donnie said

"Go to your den and relax for a while" I said

He nodded and stood up walking to his den. I went back to Lilly and cuddled up against her, I nuzzled her lovingly.

"Você fez uma coisa boa lá atrás com mooch(YOu did a good thing with mooch)" I said

"Eu não gosto de vê-lo ou meus amigos chateado(I don't like seeing him upset or my friends)" Lilly said

"Eu sei que voce nao iria querer(I know you wouldn't want to)" I said

* * *

**Here's chapter 8, now I still need your ideas and honest opinions on my story. So please give your ideas**


	9. Ch9: Testing a hypothesis & 1st Heat

Ch.9: Testing a hypothesis &amp; 1st Heat

Humphrey's POV:

I sat outside with salty, shakey, and mooch talking and joking around with them, Lilly was in her normal form due to her overprotective behavior. Salty told us he was going to test a hypothesis to see how protective Lilly is.

"Dude I should warn you, if she sees blood coming from me she may just kill you" I said in a serious tone

"There won't be any blood man, it's just a friendly test" Salty said

"I got a bad feeling about this" I thought

Salty stepped up to me; he raised his paw high in the air before bringing it down against my face. Not even seconds after Lilly jumped out pinning salty to the ground growling at him, he looked up at her scared shitless.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" salty yelled

"I'm not going to kill you salty" Lilly said

"You're not" salty said

"I don't want to kill one of Humphrey's closest friends" Lilly said giggling

"Thank you" salty said

Lilly smiled and got off him helping him up, salty hugged her. They pulled away from each other.

"Salty promise me you won't do it again" Lilly said calmly

"I promise" salty said with pride in his voice

Everybody there couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting. They bided us a farewell and walked off talking amongst themselves. I looked at Lilly and smiled at her; she smiled back and kissed me catching me off guard but kissed back. She fell on her side with me following never breaking the kiss; I pulled away from the lack of oxygen. I stood up walking into the den but Lilly had other plans. She started to whine; I turned around and saw that face. I put on a stern look, but that didn't help at all. I eventually gave in to the face and looked at her. Her eyes seemed to show happiness and a lustful glint. I started to smell an arousing floral scent coming from her, I slowly backed away from her and in the den. I tried to keep my cool but it didn't work.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 9, and this is actually one of my shortest chapter in the story but i promise the next 4 will be long and may have a suprise.**


	10. Ch10: Lilly in heat part 1

Ch.10: Lilly in heat part 1

Humphrey's POV:

I sat there and stared at Lilly like she was crazy, she walked towards me those crimson eyes filled with tons of lust and desires to mate. Her heat was starting to get to me as she got closer. I quickly glanced at her, she looked at me and started to pant.

"Lilly voce precisa ser normal(Lilly you need to be normal)" I said nervously

She nodded and changed back to normal, I looked at her nervously. She jumped up pinning me to the ground, I tried getting up but she held my arms down.

"Voce quer isso agora ou mais tarde(Do you want it now or later)" Lilly said seductively

"Por favor, deixe-me ir(Please let me go)" I pleaded

"Responda a minha pergunta primeiro, entao eu vou deixar voce ir(Answer my question first, then I'll let you go)"

"Voce quer isso agora ou mais tarde(Do you want it now or later)" Lilly repeated adding emphasis on now and later

"OLHE ALI(LOOK OVER THERE)" I barked

She looked out the entrance, I pushed her off and sprinted out the den.

"Humphrey traga seu traseiro aqui atras(Humphrey get your ass back here)" Lilly screamed

I didn't listen but instead started to run faster, I quickly looked back at Lilly. She wasn't too far behind keeping her eyes firmly on me, I panicked and ran like hell. I ran and ran not stopping for nothing, eventually I got tired and found an abandoned den. I walked in and laid down but didn't go to sleep, I was too paranoid to even go to sleep with Lilly hunting me down wanting to mate with me. I started to doze off eventually falling asleep.

3 hours later:

I springed to my feet looking around the den seeing nothing but pure darkness. I felt paws on my shoulders, slightly enjoying the feeling I turned to see Lilly in her werewolf form smiling down at me. Reacting quickly I got out her grip and ran out the den like a bat out of hell. I kept running until I got an idea, I started to run to my friends, they may be able to help me with Lilly. As I arrived I ran in the den scaring them, I was very tired and sweaty.

"Humphrey what's going on and where's Lilly" Shakey asked

"Okay she is heading this way as we speak, she is in heat and is chasing me down so she could mate with me" I said

"What can we do" Mooch asked

"Can you hide me" I pleaded

"We can do that" Salty said

I followed salty to the back of the den and hid in a pile of carcasses. As I hid I heard Lilly's voice at the entrance.

"Hey guys have you seen Humphrey" she asked

"No we haven't seen him" Mooch said shrugging his shoulders

"I heard her whimper, that made me feel bad but I didn't want to make yet. But I couldn't see my little Lilly upset or sad about something. I looked and saw she was gone, I heard her call my name multiple times. I was sad and confused.

* * *

**What will lilly do about her heat, Read and find out in the next 2 chapters**

**R &amp; R**


	11. Ch11: Lilly in Heat part 2

Ch.11: Lilly in heat part 2

"Humphrey your clear, come on out" shakey said

I jumped out shaking my fur and stretching my stiff muscles.

"You better haul ass if you wasn't to keep ahead of Lilly" shakey said

I nodded and ran out the den thanking them, going to Winston and Evelyn's den to ask them what's wrong with Lilly. As I was running I had second thoughts, I longed for her touch and company but I can't be with her now, not when she's like this. I got there after what seemed like a marathon run, I walked in and saw something I didn't wish to see. Winston and eve mating but telling by the panting they were just finishing up, I heard a loud grunt and eve sighing happily.

"Can I come in, it's something important I have to talk to you about" I said

"Come in Humphrey" Evelyn called

I walked in looking them over; they were tied, sweaty, and lightly panting from their fun.

"It's about Lilly" I said

"What's wrong with her" Winston asked

I told them how she's been chasing me down and how she almost raped me in the den. I started to tell them the rest when I was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh hi Lilly it's good to see you" Evelyn said happily

I jumped at the name and looked back; she was in her normal form. Lilly pinned me to the ground immediately planting a kiss on me, but I didn't kiss back at all. I tapped my paw on the ground signaling Winston to help me, he jumped from his spot and pinned Lilly holding her down.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Winston yelled

I ran out the den I looked back at the den before regaining focus. I ran to my hideout, when I got there I ran in going to the mini pool I had in the back. I gulped down a lot and I was so tired. I went to lay down for a nap.

3rd Person POV:

Not knowing that Lilly was determined to catch him and mate with him. As she walked past Humphrey's hideout she smelled a familiar scent, walking in the cave only to see Humphrey sleeping by a small pond.

"I'll just wait for him to wake up" Lilly whispered to herself

Lilly noticed that her fur was dirty and decided she was going to clean herself up, when she got done she saw Humphrey waking up.

"Wow that was a wonderful dream" Humphrey said yawning and clearing his vision

He suddenly felt warm; he looked down and saw Lilly cuddled extremely close.

"How did she find me" Humphrey thought to himself

At that instant he ran out his hideout, only to be tackled by Lilly. She sat on his stomach, he was squirming under her making her hornier, and then she kissed him passionately but still doesn't accept it. Lilly decided to ask that question again.

"Voce quer isso agora ou mais tarde(Do you want it now or later)" Lilly asked seductively

After she asked that she was still sitting on my stomach walking for an answer to the question.

Humphrey's POV:

"Lilly" I asked

"Hmph" Lilly said

"Vamos para casa e comecar trabalhar(Let's go home and get down to business)" I said with a sly smile

"Entao, voce vai(So you will)" Lilly said excitedly

She let me up, at that instant I ran off this time running to Winston and eves den.

3rd Person POV:

As Humphrey proceeded in the den he walked in on them. Eve was on top and Winston was on the bottom. There was loud slapping sounds coming from them, Winston was loudly grunting and groaning while eve just loudly moaned and screamed his name. Eve got off him and stood up turning around raising her tail, she was staring with nothing but complete lust in her eyes. Humphrey just sat there watching the whole scene in front of him.

30 minutes later…

They finally ended their session; Humphrey was about to turn and walk off but Winston stopped him.

"You need something Humphrey" Winston asked

"I need to talk to eve" Humphrey said

Humphrey walked in and sat by eve getting her attention.

"What is it" Evelyn asked

"There is something wrong with Lilly she's trying to m…"Humphrey couldn't finish because he was tackled by Lilly

"Humphrey she's in heat" Evelyn said calmly

"Us females won't be able to control ourselves and will do ANYTHING to get rid of it, and that means even if we have to commit rape" Evelyn said with a small giggle

Humphrey just laid there staring up at her lust filled lavender eyes. He only had two choices, run away and end up being caught or lay there and let your own mate rape you in front somebody.

Lilly's POV:

I finally had him and god my pussy was on fire, I was trying my best not to rape him right there but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Voce pode deixar de ir me por favor(Can you let go of me please)" Humphrey pleaded

"NAO(NO)" I yelled

"Eve help me" Humphrey said

* * *

**What's Humphrey gonna do he has two females wanting, find out what happens in part 3.**


	12. Ch12: Lilly in Heat part 3

Ch.12: Lilly in Heat part 3

Humphrey's POV:

I was lying under Lilly trying to get free being unsuccessful, I told eve to help me but she just stared at me walking towards me. I looked in her eyes and saw that same lustful glint.

"Oh shit what is up with these females" I thought

I looked up and she was still sitting there staring at me, I didn't hear or see Winston anywhere.

"I'm joining in on this" Eve purred

3rd Person POV:

Was Evelyn really suggesting a threesome, Humphrey couldn't help but whimper at the thought. Just as Lilly was about to start, it was interrupted when Kate walked in the den. She knew what was going on and jumped pinning Lilly while Humphrey threw Evelyn off and ran out the den. Humphrey was running as fast as his legs would carry him, he went back to his friends and saw they were playing berryball. He slowed down quickly jogging to them, they stopped playing letting the berry fall to the ground.

"Is it Lilly again" Salty asked

"No it's worse than that" Humphrey said quickly

"What's wrong now" Salty asked

"Eve and Lilly are trying to mate with me" Humphrey said

"Damn Humphrey what is with you and females" Mooch asked chuckling

"MOOCH THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND" Humphrey snapped

"Whoa Humphrey calm down, he's sorry for saying that" Shakey said

"I need a place to hide" Humphrey said

They went in the den and Humphrey went to the seeing the carcasses were gone.

"Damn it" Humphrey whispered

He turned to the others and bided them farewell before running out the den to find somewhere else to hide.

Lilly's POV:

The search was on to find Humphrey so I could get relieved of this heat, at this point it was starting to become unbearable.

"We have to find him" I said

"How can we he could be anywhere" Evelyn said

"I have the perfect idea" I said happily

I stopped and went werewolf, Evelyn turned around and nearly jumped out of her fur.

"So that's your plan" Evelyn said smiling

I nodded and started to sniff the air, getting his scent. I walked off with Evelyn following behind me. The trail ended at the river and started on the other side, I put Evelyn on my back and jumped in swimming to the other side jumping out picking right back up on the trail. His scent eventually got stronger and lead to a tree, I set Evelyn down and told her to go in the tree while I climbed up. He wasn't in the branches or in the hole.

"God damn where could he be" I said

I sniffed the air again getting his scent again; I followed it to a den in the outskirts of Jasper. I silently walked in and sat down staring down at him, then I came up with the best plan possible.

* * *

**What is Lilly planning for Humphrey, find out in the next chapter**


	13. Ch13: The plan, Two wolves, One Humphre

Ch.13: The plan &amp; Two wolves, one Humphrey

Lilly's POV:

I tied Humphrey down so he couldn't move anything, I smiled at my success but I felt guilty for doing this. I just shook those thoughts out my mind and waited for Humphrey to wake up, also me and Evelyn already talked about sharing him. Me and Evelyn sat there talking about who was going to go first and how we could tag team him, all of this was making me hot. I changed back to normal so it wouldn't get worse, I looked at Evelyn and she looked at me. She stepped up to me and kissed me and I kissed back, I pulled her closer to me wrapping my tail around her running my paws up and down her back feverishly. We stayed like that until Evelyn pulled away, she was blushing terribly and I was too.

"Uh…that wasn't supposed to happen" Evelyn said softly

"It's fine Evelyn no need to worry, I loved it" I said

We sat there talking until I heard Humphrey stirring.

Humphrey's POV:

I woke up with a yawn, my vision was blurred so I flittered my eyes clearing them. I tried stretching but it didn't work. I looked left and right seeing that I was tied up, I looked around and saw two pairs of eyes staring at me. I tried to break free again but was still unsuccessful.

"There's no getting out of this now" Lilly said seductively

"And we have you all to ourselves" Evelyn said seductively

I looked and they were both staring at me. Lilly turned around and raised her tail waving her pussy in my face, my nostrils became filled with the arousing scent. I felt myself getting stiff, I looked at them and smiled slyly. Lilly moved away walking to the side laying down watching me and eve. She kissed me then immediately started to go down to my wolfhood nudging it. I shuddered at the feel, I felt it pop out more. After it was out I heard her gasp, I looked at her expression and lightly chuckled.

"You're bigger than Winston" Evelyn gasped

Evelyn's POV:

I just sat there staring at Humphrey's wolfhood and I got to say it was huge, I took it in my mouth bobbing my head up and down hearing his moans as I bloew him off. I used one paw to hold him and another paw to play with his balls.

"Oh yes…suck me dry you naughty alpha" he moaned

I happily obliged and suck him hard and fast not letting up for anything, he was panting quickly. I knew what was coming, so I continued until he came in my mouth. I pulled my mouth off him looking at his satisfied expression. I stood up and got on top of him, his still fully erect wolfhood was rubbing against my pussy making me moan. I lined myself up slowly coming down until I felt it enter me, I went down until it was all the way in me. He was so big I had to adjust to his size so I sat there for a few minutes.

30 minutes later:

It's been 30 minutes since I started on Humphrey; I was riding him nonstop and already cummed twice. I was determined to make him cum and at this point he was close. After another 5 minutes he came filling me up with the sticky fluid.

"Oh so warm…so good" I moaned

I looked down at him smiling widely, he was doing the same. I laid my head down nuzzling his chest lovingly, I finally felt that flame again. I laid there waiting to be untied.

"You were so amazing eve" Humphrey said

"You're welcome" I smirked

5 minutes later I got off Humphrey and went to Lilly who was laying there waiting patiently for us to finish, she raised her head up and looked at me smiling.

"You done" Lilly asked

"Just got done minutes ago" I said giggling

Lilly's POV:

I nodded and stood up walking towards Humphrey, Evelyn laid down watching. He looked at me and smiled I was doing the same. I kissed him sliding my tongue in his mouth as we kissed. I pulled away and eyed his wolfhood, the sight of it made me heat up with excitement. I took it in my mouth sucking him hard; I didn't even give him time to speak or anything. I sucked him for a good 25 minutes He came in my mouth I was swallowing the white fluid down my throat, I raised my head and got off him. I got back on him lining myself up with his wolfhood slowly coming down, I felt it enter me and I loudly moaned due to the size. I suddenly felt a barrier in the way, I came up and hardly plopped back down on him. I loudly yelped and sat there with tears streaming down my face, I shook off the pain and started to ride him again eventually picking up the speed.

Humphrey's POV:

Lilly was riding me so fast and hard that she made my body move up somewhat, I was in so much pleasure that I was lost for words.

"tao grande…(so big…)" Lilly moaned

She stayed at the same pace and had her first orgasm drenching me in her fluids. She wasn't letting up at all and came again 10 minutes later, even for a third time. She stopped and fell on me, I looked at her and hse had a happy but exhausted look on her face.

"Voce era tao maldita incrivel(You were so damn amazing)" I said happily

"Feliz que voce tenha gostado(Glad you enjoyed it)" Lilly said

Lilly got off me and cut the vines freeing me but I stayed on my back, somebody or make that two hot females clean me off.

"Who wants to clean me" I said

They looked at eachother smiling; I guess that they both wanted to clean me. They walked towards me and laid down, the both of them licked either side of my wolfhood and balls they also licked my stomach clean as well.

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome" they purred

I stood up kissing Lilly first, sliding my tongue in her mouth making her moan. She pulled me to her wrapping my tail around me, rubbing my head and back. I did the same with eve savoring the moment.

"I love you both" I said

"We love you too" they said

We all left to the creek so we could wash up. We had got there in no time at al talking about what happened minutes ago. I had to admit that even though they were in heat and tied me up, I had fun with the both of them.

"So eve can you speak Portuguese" I asked

"Yes I can" Evelyn said

"Who taught you" I asked

"Lilly did" Evelyn said

I turned and looked at Lilly, she was smiling widely at me. I smiled back and hugged her nuzzling and licking her face lovingly. Eve playfully whined getting my attention.

"Voce precisa de algum amor Evelyn(You need some love Evelyn)" Lilly said

She nodded and walked up, Lilly pulled away leaning in kissing Evelyn on the lips. Never in all my time have I ever seen Lilly kissing another female, I found it to be the sexiest thing ever.

"Que nada para mim(What nothing for me)" I said

They both turned to me and smiled walking up to me, Lilly was the first to kiss me then eve. We sat there talking until it got dark, eve left back to her den while me and Lilly did the same.

"Voces dois foram foda incrivel hoje(You two were fucking amazing today)" I said happily

Lilly giggled as we arrived at the den, we walked in laying down going to sleep.


	14. Ch14: Winston's Suspicious Behavior

Ch.14: Winston Suspicious Behavior

Evelyn's POV:

I woke up with a yawn that morning but didn't feel Winston. I guess he was out hunting due to how early it was.

"He'll be back in an hour" I thought

4 hours later:

It's been 4 hours since Winston was gone hunting or so I thought. I laid down and was about to fall asleep when I was woke up.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet" Winston said

"I wasn't going too" I said yawning

He laid down in front of me, I managed to look him over. His fur seemed smooth than rough like it always is, I just pushed it out of my mind and went to sleep.

2 hours later…Winston's POV:

I'm glad that bitch is finally asleep, I hope she doesn't find out I mated with another wolf, I walked in her den getting her attention.

"Hey babe" she said

"Hey" I said

I kissed her and laid down by her nuzzling her lovingly.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she said

"You up for a little fun" I asked

"Oh you know I'm up for it" she said seductively

She tackled me laying on me, I felt her paw on my wolfhood making me softly moan. She started to stroke it while she kissed me. I was in nothing but pure pleasure as she did it.

"Oh you're so good at this" I moaned

She stopped and flipped me over do that I was on top, I smiled at her pushing into her slowly. I started to thrust harder and faster making her howl my name in delight. She screamed as her pussy contracted around my wolfhood, I pushed my knot into her and tied us together. My face was assaulted with licks and soft kisses.

"You were of fire" she said

"You weren't so bad yourself" I said smiling

We laid there kissing but I had to stop because I had to go back eve so she won't think that I'm doing anything suspicious. I ran to the creek and washed up before running back to the den. I walked in and saw her sleeping in the back.

"Thank god she's still asleep" I thought

* * *

**What was Winston doing find out what will happens next!**


	15. Ch15: Who is she Winston?

Ch.15: Who is she Winston?

3 days later…Evelyn's POV:

Winston has really been acting suspicious lately, he comes home later than usual and hasn't really been up for having some fun with me when I ask him. I think he's hiding something that he needs to come clean on because if I find out about it I'm going to leave him. For the past 2 days when he came home his fur was damp, I really didn't want to believe that he was doing that to me. I sat in the den thinking on whether or not to find him and ask or find the person he's been with. I walked out the den and laid on the edge overlooking the valley, I needed to clear my head. I put my head on my paws and whined, I didn't want to believe it nor deny it.

"Something troubling you honey" Winston asked

"Yes there is something troubling me" I said

"You can tell me" Winston said caringly

"Winston, are you seeing somebody else behind my back" I asked

"No I'm not" Winston said

I nodded and stared at the sun that was just rising over the mountains of the territory lighting everything up with its warming rays. I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation, Winston was hiding something and I'm determined to find out what it is. I needed to clear my head so I walked down the slope and into the forest taking a peaceful stroll seeing the forest wake up from the night and into the start of a new day, I kept walking until I ran into my best friend Angel. We sat there having a conversation, I looked her over she seemed to be off this morning but I didn't care. After we finished I said goodbye and continued on walking until midday, I was hungry so I walked back to the den to see if Winston brung anything back yet. I was halfway up the slope when I heard a moan coming from the den; I presumed it was just Humphrey and Lilly just having some fun. I continued up the slope walking inside and saw something that made my heart shatter into pieces. Winston was fucking my best friend Angel, I just stood there watching. Hearing Angel scream his name and telling him to go deeper, faster, and harder, that made my blood boil and pop the anger meter.

"WINSTON WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING" I yelled

They stopped dead in their tracks and looked up at me wide eyed, I was beyond angry I was hell-bent on killing Winston and angel.

"Eve it's not what it looks like, I was just helping her" Winston said hesitantly

I didn't but all that anger turned into extreme sadness, tears streamed down face as I tried my best not to break down right there.

"HWO COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME WINSTON, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, WE HAVE A DAUGHTER" I yelled

I ran out the den and down the slope to Lilly's and Humphrey's den.

"EVE WAIT…I'M SORRY" Winston yelled

I didn't listen and kept running, I got there walking in. They were talking until I walked and noticed the tears. I didn't respond but broke down crying again.

* * *

**Oh man i feel so terrible for eve, She caught Winston mating with her best friend R &amp; R**


	16. Ch16: HE DID WHAT,Planning,Angel's Dem

Ch.16: HE DID WHAT, Planning, &amp; Angel's demise

Lilly's POV:

I was trying my best to comfort Evelyn and have her tell me what's going on. After 15 minutes of bawling she calmed down.

"Diga-me o que esta errado(Tell me what's wrong)" I asked in a caring tone

"Winston me traiu com meu melhor amigo(Winston cheated on me with my best friend)" Evelyn sobbed

"ELE FEZ O QUE(HE DID WHAT)" me and Humphrey yelled

"Que diabos esta errado com Winston, ele nunca deveria ter feito isso com voce(What the fuck is wrong with Winston, he should've done that to you)" Humphrey said

"Eu vou rasgar esse filho da puta em pedacos(I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch to pieces)" I growled

"E voce fazer isso, mas nao matam Angel eu tenho algo na loja para ela(And you can do that, but don't kill Angel I got something in store for her)" Evelyn said

"Tambem Lilly eu preciso que voce faca alguma coisa(Also Lilly I'll need you to do something)" Evelyn added

"O que seria isso" I asked

Evelyn's POV:

I needed to make me into a werewolf, it may sound crazy if Humphrey were to find out so I had Lilly follow me to the river.

"Evelyn tem certeza de que quer ser um loisomem(Evelyn are you sure you want to be a werewolf)" Lilly asked

"Tenho certeza(I'm sure)" I said with confidence

Lilly turned and walked towards me grabbing my shoulder in her jaws and sinked her teeth into my shoulder. The pain was unbearable, she let go of my shoulder and sat me down on the ground. I couldn't move at all, the blood from my shoulder leaked out but not much. I went unconscious from the pain and blood loss.

7 hours later:

I woke up looking around checking my surrounding; I saw Lilly and Humphrey in the back of the den sleeping. I tried getting up but fell back down with a loud yelp, which woke Lilly up.

"Voce esta finalmente acordado (You're finally awake)" Lilly said

"Sim, mas eu nao suporto (Yeah but I can't stand)" I said

"Agora nao esta trazer de volta algumas lembrancas para voce (Now doesn't this bring back a few memories to you)" Lilly said giggling

"Sim isso realmente faz (Yeah this actually does)" I said

Humphrey woke up and walked towards us, he looked me in the eye. I started to see his entire future from now and on and on, I looked at Lilly I needed help because I'm confused.

"Lilly, eu so vi o future de Humphrey (Lilly, I just seen Humphrey's future)" I said

"Voce apenas em formato impress nele (You just in printed on him)" Lilly said

"Entao, agora eu tenho que protégé-lo (So now I gotta protect him)" I asked

"Sim, e nos precisamos comecar a planejar (Yeah and we need to start planning)" Lilly said in a serious tone

"Ok! (Okay)" I said

3 days later… Lilly's POV:

Me and Evelyn spent these three days planning on what we were going to do with Winston and Angel. She also turned and was really overprotective as a start out but I already explained to her about that the day before. We were all outside talking and playing amongst ourselves. I even trained Evelyn and taught her some deadly moves and great defensive blocks and dodges. While Humphrey and Evelyn played around I watched everything, I started to hear whispers coming from the bushes. It must've been Angel and some alphas. She came into the clearing walking towards us, Evelyn stopped playing with Humphrey and told him to go into the den and don't come out until I call.

"Eve look I had no intentions on ruining your marriage, I was lonely and desperate but when Winston came along I started to get feeling for him…I didn't want this to get out of paws" Angel explained

"Then why did you two decide to go to our den and fuck" Evelyn said coldly

"It wasn't me that came up with that decision to do that, it was Winston he said that you two lost that flame in your marriage and would want you to move on" Angel said

"Angel after what I saw you two doing 3 days ago, your words don't even phase me into making me believe you" Evelyn said

The alphas stepped out the bushes and walked over to angel and stood in front of her. Evelyn got into a fighting stance and they did too, they charged her.

Evelyn's POV:

They were running towards me, I jumped up picking up two of them throwing them into some trees knocking them out also doing the same with the other 3. I walked towards angel growling at her, she was frozen with fear and didn't other not a word.

"Please don't kill me" Angel whimpered

"I'm sorry angel but after what you did to me you deserve to die" I said coldly

I lunged at her tearing her body in half, both pieces flying in different directions. I turned back looking at the alphas that were just waking up.

"You all come here" I said

They walked towards me nervously, tails tucked between their legs.

"If I hear any of you say anything I will personally come to your den and kill you UNDERSTAND" I said in a dark ton

"Yes ma'am" they said

"Good now get the fuck out my sight" I said

They ran off in a hurry to get away from me, I went to pick up the pieces of angel's body dug a hole and buried them.

* * *

**Damn that was fucked up what eve did to angel, but i would've did the same thing if i found out too. R &amp; R!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17: Two werewolves, fun with Humphrey, &amp; Salty's 2nd Hypothesis

Humphrey's POV:

I was in the den cuddled up with Lilly and Eve, I was surprised that eve is a werewolf and I still couldn't believe what Winston did to eve.

"Agora que voce pensa sobre isso, ha dis lobisomens e ainda um me (Now that you think about it, there's two werewolves and still one me)" I said chuckling

"Voce esta certo e que tambem significia duas vezes a diversao (You're right and that also means two times the fun)" Lilly purred

"E o prazer (And the pleasure)" Eve purred

I couldn't help but laugh at how they were acting; I mean come on two sexy werewolves which whom are very very protective of me.

"E tao quente quando voces dois se beijam (It's so hot when you two kiss each other)" I said smiling

"Oh a agora (Oh is it now)" Eve said

"E como que um dia estavamos no riacho, enquanto procura Humphrey voce me beijou e estava muito nervosa naquele ponto (Yeah like that one day we were at the creek while looking for Humphrey you kissed me and was really nervous at that point)" Lilly said giggling

"Entao, o que voce quer chegar Lilly (So what are you getting at Lilly)" Eve said with a smirk

"Vamos nos diverter com o nosso pequeno Humphrey aqui (Let's have fun with our Humphrey here)" Lilly said seductively

1 hour 30 minutes later…Humphrey's POV:

I was laying on my back panting from the fun we had earlier, Lilly and Eve were in the corner making out erotically. I stood up and went to them and sat down in front of them smiling widely. They were pulled away from each other smiling at one another sharing a hug and I love you in the process. I went and kissed them shared a hug and I love you to them. I looked at the entrance and saw Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Donnie standing there waiting. The others had annoyed looks while Salty had a huge smile on his face I walked outside to meet them.

"What are with the annoyed looks fellas" I asked

"Salty wants to do another protective hypothesis" Mooch said

"Okay but there's going to be a shocker" I said chuckling

"What is this shocker" Shakey said smirking

"You'll see soon enough" I said

Salty stepped up to me while the others kept their distance from salty, he raised his paw high in the air and did it like the last time. Not even seconds after salty was pinned by Lilly. The others looked at me then Eve and Lilly jaws on the ground. Eve came over to me and laid in front of me.

"Voce esta bem querida (Are you alright sweetie)" Eve asked

"Eu sou querida bem (I'm fine dear)" I said

Lilly had salty held down still growling at him, then I started to remember what they talked about that day.

"Lilly saia de cima dele e se acalmar (Lilly get off him and calm down) I said

She got off him and helped him up while Shakey, Donnie, and Mooch walked back to us and sat down. Eve and Lilly had me sandwiched on both sides, they were nuzzling me and I returned it. The guys tried coming near but both of them growled at them keeping them away.

"Lilly, Eve acalmar (Lilly, Eve calm down)" I said rubbing both their backs

They laid their heads down loudly purring while I talked to the guys.

"Guys this is Evelyn, she is also a werewolf, my 2nd protector, my 2nd mate, and she is also very very proctective of me" I explained

"Sorry for doing that, I just wanted to see something" Salty said

"It's fine salty, they were only protecting me, and if there is no blood then you are okay" I said

He nodded and looked at the others, then back at us. I stood up and walked off with salty, mooch, and shakey following behind me.

"So you mated with both of them" Mooch said

"Yes I did' I said

"Damn Humphrey just damn" Salty said chuckling

"So how's the thing with Candy going" I asked

"Were finally a couple" Mooch said happily

"That's great mooch" I said happily

I heard Lilly's howl, they wanted me back at the den. I told them goodbye and left back to the den, I came into the clearing walking into the den going in our room laying down. Lilly walked in with Eve and laid down on either side of me, I used both paws and rubbed there backs, hearing both of them loudly purr.

* * *

**Looks like angel got what she deserve, now it's Winston's turn to get his R &amp; R! **


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18: Winston's Demise &amp; Breaking the news to the pack

Evelyn's POV:

I was in the room while Humphrey and Lilly sat outside talking, I laid there thinking about what happened that day.

"Why would Winston cheat on me?" I thought

I wanted to see Winston dead anyway because pack law states that if the pack leader cheats on his/her mate they is subject to death. I knew Lilly was going to rip him to pieces. I stood up stretching and changed back to normal going outside cuddling with Lilly, I kissed her and Humphrey. I had a worried look on my face, I felt troubled by one thing that I hope by god goes smoothly.

"Evelyn voce esta bem (Evelyn are you okay)" Lilly asked

"Nao, eu nao estou bem (No I'm not okay)" I said

"O que ha de errado (What's wrong)" Humphrey asked

"Eu so estou qeurendo saber como o pacote vai levar a notice (I'm just wondering how the pack is going to take the news)" I said nervously

"Eles podem ser chocado quando ouvi-lo, mas eles vao enterder voce (They may be shocked when they hear it but they'll understand you)" Lilly said

After she said that Lilly must've heard Winston's voice because she was growling.

"Lilly se acalmar, eu vou falar com ele e quando eu terminar, voce pode fazer o que quiser com ele (Lilly calm down, I going to talk to him and when I'm done you can do whatever you want to him)" I said

She calmed down and he came into the clearing with 10 alphas, 7 of them being Hutch, Cando, Kate, Garth, Scar, Claw, and Terry. The other 3 were formally from the eastern part so I didn't know them, I walked up to Winston staring at him coldly.

"All of you in the den NOW" I said in a dark tone

They ran In the den with Humphrey, Winston had a look of relief.

"Eve please come back to me, I'm sorry for what I done and I'll change for you" Winston pleaded

"Winston how am I suppose to take you back when you cheated on me with my best friend, why would I waste my time going back to you after I found out, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE YOU SIMPLE MINDED ASSHOLE" I snapped

He looked at me shocked, but that turned into rage, he slapped me leaving three deep gashes on my face. I yelped and fell to the ground; I heard a snarl and Lilly jumping out lunging at Winston. Lilly ripped both of his forelegs and threw them somewhere, also doing the same with his hind legs; she took his wolfhood and shoved it up his ass, tore his tail off and shoved it down his throat, and lastly tore his head off crushing it. Lilly turned to me helping me up and carried me into the den and sat me down. She went back out and picked up the pieces of Winston and buried them coming in minutes later.

"Voce esta bem querida (Are you alright sweetie)" Lilly asked worriedly

"Estou bem mel e apenas um arranhao (I'm fine honey it's just a scratch)" I said

Reassuringly

Humphrey's POV:

I was in the room with the alphas while Evelyn and Lilly sat outside talking. Me, Kate, Garth, and Terry were talking when Lilly came in and told us to come out.

"O que e isso Lilly (What is it Lilly)" I asked

"Evelyn has something to show you guys" Lilly said

I smiled while everyone looked confused, I already seen eve in her werewolf form. Lilly came and laid on my left side. Evelyn had a nervous look on her face, I went up and hugged her.

"Noa tenha medo ou nervosa bem apenas mater a calma (Don't be scared or nervous okay just keep calm)" I said reassuringly

Evelyn's POV:

I pulled away and smiled, I stepped back and closed my eyes thinking out something to get me angry, and when I did I turned. My teeth and claws got longer and sharper, muscles bulging, my fur changed to midnight black, my eyes turned predator yellow, and I grew 5 times bigger. Everyone in the room had shocked expressions, with the exception of Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate.

"What are you "Scar asked

"I'm a werewolf" I said

"How did you become one" Claw asked

"I wanted to be one so Lilly bit me making me one" I said

"What was going on with you and Winston" Claw asked

"He cheated on me with my best friend angel, so I killed her and Lilly killed Winston" I explained

"You'll have to tell the pack about Winston and tell them that you're a werewolf" Garth said

1 hour later:

It took me 30 minutes to explain to the pack what Winston did to me, the wolves of the jointed packs were in shock. And it took me another 30 minutes to tell the pack I'm a werewolf. I also explained to them that Lilly and Humphrey are my new mates and that I'm Humphrey's other protector. They surprising understood and left going back to their dens or to the feeding grounds.

* * *

**Winston finally got what he deserved, Lilly tore him to pieces, and eve is a werewolf! R &amp;R**


	19. Ch19: A fun night

**Lemon ALERT!, if you don't like don't read or wait for me to get chapter 20 up.**

* * *

Ch.19: A fun night

Evelyn's POV:

It's been a few hours since the stuff with Winston and Angel also with the pack; I was at the river taking a bath washing the dirt and dried blood off me. Lilly and Humphrey were back at the den, I wanted to be alone because I needed to clear my mind. I jumped out the river shaking my fur dry; I laid down at the foot of the river staring at my own reflection. I stayed like that until I saw another reflection, it was Kate. I looked over to make sure that my mind wasn't playing tricks of me.

"Mom is you alright" Kate asked

"I'm fine, just thinking is all" I said

"Is it really true what dad did" Kate asked

"Yes it is" I said

"Why would he do that to you" Kate asked

"I don't know what was going on in his mind when he did it" I said

I heard a howl that was Lilly, her howl was filled with worry, I howled back reassuring that I'm fine.

"What was that about" Kate asked

"Lilly got worried about me because it's late" I said

I heard another howl that was Humphrey's howl, It sounded demanding.

"Kate I got to go that was Humphrey" I said

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow mom" Kate said walking off

She left in her own direction while I did the same going back to the den. I got there walking in, I saw Humphrey laying in the middle of the room, he had a demanding look on his face.

"Na sala agora (In the room now)" he said sternly

I did what I was told and walked In the room, and laid by Lilly.

"Bebe que esta acontecendo (Babe what's going on)" I asked

"E uma surpresa (It's a surprise)" Lilly said softly

"Oh eu gusto de surpresas (Oh I like surprises)" I said happily whispered

Humphrey walked in and sat down, keeping his stern look.

"Ambos voce tem em suas costas (Both of you get on your backs)" He said

We both got on our backs and waited fr him to give another command.

"Abrir as pernas (Open your legs)" He said

We opened our legs, I was starting to get excited with anticipation. Humphrey walked back to where we laid. He sat there for few a seconds before he stuck two digits in my pussy and Lilly's, fingering us.

Lilly's POV:

Me and Evelyn were surprised when Humphrey started to finger us, we laid there gasping and moaning in pleasure.

"Ah, sim…sim ir mais rapido (Oh yes…yes go faster)" Evelyn moaned

He started to finger faster making us moan his name and thrust up against Humphrey's paws, I felt an orgasm coming and Evelyn was too. I turned and kissed Evelyn, that's when we both had an orgasm. He pulled his paws out both our pussies. I stood up along with Evelyn, we looked at each other and started to make out again, we pulled away and looked at Humphrey. We both got the same idea and pounced him. I took my paw and started to stroke his wolfhood, while Evelyn made out with him. I took it in my mouth sucking him. After 5 minutes of pleasuring him we changed positions, Evelyn immediately started to suck him off while I made out with Humphrey erotically. He cummed in Evelyn's mouth, I pulled away from Humphrey and kissed Evelyn again sliding my tongue in her mouth. We exchanged spit and the cum Evelyn had in her mouth, I had half and she had half. We swallowed it down our throats then looked at Humphrey, she smiled slyly. He tackled me, his still hard member rubbing against my pussy. He pushed in and started to thrust in me picking up speed.

"OH SIM HUMPHREY E ISSO QUE EU QUERIA (OH YES HUMPHREY THIS IS WHAT I WANTED)" I yelled in delight

He picked up the speed and thrusted faster.

"HUMPHREY MAIS DIFICIL MAIS DIFICIL (HARDER HUMPHREY HARDER)" I yelled

He thrusted faster and harder in me, hitting a very sensitive spot that made me scream and arch my back up.

"Bater esse local novamente (Hit that spot again)" I moaned

He hit that spot with a few hard thrust until I came, he was thrusting so hard that his knot was slapping against my entrance. He gave three more thrust and pushed his knot in tying us together. He shot his load into me afterward.

"Tao quente…Tao bom (So warm…So good)" I moaned

15 minutes later…Evelyn's POV:

Lilly and Humphrey untied and was kissing, I was so excited I pawed myself as they were fucking. Humphrey pulled out of Lilly and stood up walking to me, he pushed me on my back and got on top of me. He pushed in me and started to thrust and was quickly picking up speed, Humphrey was pounding my pussy like a mad dog. I had an orgasm sending him over the edge, his knot was slapping against the entrance wanting to come in, a few hard thrust and it was in tying us together, and shooting his load into me.

15 minutes later:

Humphrey pulled out of me and went to Lilly who was dozing off to sleep.

"Nao caia ainda dormindo querida, nos temos que ir lavar-se (Don't fall asleep yet sweetie, we have to go wash up)" Humphrey said nudging her

She stood up stretching and walked out with Humphrey and me following. When we arrived we all jumped in and resurfaced scrubbing our fur clean. It was really late after we were done washing up, we got back to the den going in the room. I went werewolf wrapping myself around them falling into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

**How was it R &amp; R.**


	20. Ch20: Kate's shocking Surprise

Ch.20: Kate's shocking Surprise

1 week later…Lilly's POV:

Me, Humphrey, and Evelyn were walking around the central territory lines talking and making jokes to past the time as we walked.

"Sabe aquelas impreesoes tartaruga fazer qualquer um rir (You know those turtle impressions make anyone laugh)" Humphrey said

"Eu sei que eles fazem, mas eu tao fascinado por essas pequenas ciosas, como a forma como eles caem e nao podem voltar a subir (I know they do but I just so fascinated by those little things, like the way they fall and can't get back up)" I said giggling

"E engracado e bonito como voce faze-las (It's funny and cute how you do them)" Evelyn said

We all laughed and kept walking, as we got halfway around the territory walking past a bush me and Evelyn saw it rustle. Both of us went to the bush growling at it our eyes locked on the bush ready to pounce on the intruder. I moved the leaves and branches out the way and saw Kate laying there with a grin.

"Kate what are you doing out here by yourself" Evelyn said

"I was walking around the territory and got sleepy" Kate said

"You doing okay sweetie" Evelyn asked with concern

"Yes mom im fine" Kate said

'Are you with anybody Kate" Humphrey asked

Kate's POV:

"No I'm not with anybody" I lied

"Oh well I thought you we-"Humphrey said but was cut off by Terry's voice

"She does have me" he said

Terry walked out of the bush towards me kissing me and putting a paw around me pulling me close to him.

Evelyn's POV:

I was looking Kate over, her belly had a little bulge in it, then it hit me like a caribou hoof to the head. I looked at Terry and growled at him, Humphrey and Lilly looked back at me confused.

"Evelyn o que esta errado (Evelyn what's wrong)" Humphrey asked

I didn't answer but looked at Terry with a death glare, I pounced him and put a paw to his throat choking him.

"HOW DARE YOU MATE WITH MY DAUGHTER AND GET HER PREGNANT" I screamed

"MOM GET OFF HIM" Kate yelled

I didn't listen and started to apply more pressure to his throat.

"Eve se acalmar (Eve calm down)" Humphrey said

I let go of his neck and helped him up, going to Humphrey laying down. Growling slightly while still looking at Terry, Humphrey started to rub my back making me purr.

"I thought I was dead" Terry gasped

"Are you alright babe" Kate asked

"I'm fine well other than your mother nearly choking me to death I'm good" Terry said

"Now Kate do you care to tell me something" I asked

"Well mom, me and Terry mated 4 months ago and I got pregnant" Kate said

"Terry I'm sorry" I said

"It's okay ma'am I know you were only concerned with her safety" Terry said reassuringly

"Can I talk to you for a minute Terry" I said

I walked off a little ways from everyone with Terry following behind, we got by a tree and sat down.

"Now Terry you're having pups with my daughter so I'm only going to tell you this once, if anything happens to my daughter and the pups I will rip your wolfhood off and shove it up your ass, tear your tail off and shove it down your throat, and tear your body to pieces, do you understand me" I said in a serious tone

"Yes ma'am and I promise that nothing will to them, you have my word" Terry said

"You're a good wolf Terry and I trust you, don't fuck it up" I said

"I understand" Terry said

I nodded and we started to walk back to the others, we walked up to them Kate started to check Terry over and ask questions like "_did she hurt you" or "she didn't try to kill you"_. I giggled at the way she was acting, I mean come on it's my daughter of course I'm going to be protective of her.

"Mom please promise me you won't hurt him" Kate asked

""I promise I won't hurt him unless he hurts you" I said

"Okay mom, well I think I'll go back to the den and get some sleep come on Terry" Kate said walking off

"I'll see you later and I'm very happy for you Kate" I said

They walked out of sight, we started to walk again finishing up by sunset. We went back to the den for lunch and started to talk about the future.

"Evelyn mesmo que voce e meu protetor , voce ainda e superprotetora de Kate (Evelyn even though you're my protector, you are still overprotective of Kate)" Humphrey said chuckling

"Humphrey Eu sou a mae dela e claro que eu sou protetor com ela (Humphrey I'm her mother of course I'm protective of her)" I said giggling

* * *

**Kate's pregnant, what else could happen, and also i need reviews and not from the same person but other people so please post a honest review R &amp; R.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21: Early morning fun &amp; Unexpected visitor

Evelyn's POV:

Me and Lilly were in the main room while Humphrey was in our room asleep, it was early that morning and I couldn't sleep for some reason.

"Lilly…" I said softly

"Sim Evelyn (Yes Evelyn)" Lilly asked

"Podemos ter um pouco de diversao (Can we have some fun)" I asked

Lilly tackled me laying on top of me, she pulled me into a kiss.

"E claro que podemos, eu estava querendo voce so para mim, desde que voce se tornou meu companheiro (Of course we can, I been wanting you all to myself ever since you became my mate)" Lilly said excitedly

3rd Person POV:

Lilly pulled Evelyn into another passionate kiss taking her reaching down to her pussy and started to rub it.

"Oh sim Lilly… (Oh yes Lilly…)" Evelyn moaned

Lilly started to rub faster while making out with Evelyn; Evelyn dug claws in the ground loudly moaning into Lilly's mouth as she was being rubbed. Lilly started to go even faster eventually sticking two digits in fingering her. Evelyn pulled away and was screaming at Lilly to do more.

"OH MEU DEUS LILLY...VOCE E TAO IMPERTINENTE (OH MY GOD LILLY…YOU'RE SO NAUGHTY)" Evelyn screamed

Lilly pulled away from her and smiled down at her, and after 15 minutes Evelyn came all over Lilly's paw. Lilly pulled her digits out of Evelyn and looked at her, Evelyn had a huge toothy grin on her face.

"Isso me senti muito bem (That felt great)" Evelyn said

"Eu sabia que voce ia gostar (I knew you'd like it)" Lilly said

Evelyn smiled wider, with one swift motion she flipped Lilly on her back. Evelyn pulled Lilly into a kiss sliding her tongue in her mouth, Lilly did the same laying there letting their tongues wrestle around a bit. Evelyn pulled away going down to her pussy and started to lick it furiously, Lilly screamed digging her claws in the ground.

"OH MEU DEUS SIM SIM SIM…A LINGUA E MAGICA SIM (OH MY GOD YES YES YES…YOUR TONGUE IS MAGIC YES)" Lilly yelled

Evelyn just continued on for 10 minutes until she got what she wanted. She started to clean all the cum from her, when she was done they cuddled up to each other.

"Eu amo voce, baby (I love you babe)" Evelyn said

"Eu tambem tea mo (I love you too)" Lilly said

They stayed outside occasionally kissing each other, it was morning and the sun was starting to raise over the mountains begging the day. While Lilly and Evelyn cuddled Humphrey was waking up. He didn't feel them at all, I guess that's why he must've woke up.

"Lilly, Evelyn" Humphrey said

They walked in and laid down on either side of him, Humphrey smiled and laid his head down.

"O que voce estava fazendo ate dois (What were you two doing up)" Humphrey asked

"Evelyn nao conseguia dormir, entao tivemos um pouco de diversao para do tempo (Evelyn couldn't sleep so we had some fun to past the time)" Lilly said

"Oh" Humphrey said

"Qualquer pessoa com fome (Anybody hungry)" Evelyn asked

"Eu sou (I am)" Lilly and Humphrey said

Evelyn giggled and walked out the room going to the storage room grabbing two rabbits and two caribou. She walked back in setting the rabbits down in front of Humphrey and dragged the caribou to the other side laying down by Lilly and started to eat, Lilly and Evelyn got through with they're caribou but Humphrey wasn't even through with his first rabbit.

"Maldito seja dois deve ter sido com fome (Damn you two must've been hungry)" Humphrey said chuckling

"Sim, nos nao comemos em tres dias (Yeah we haven't ate in 3 days)" Lilly said

"Eu posso ver claramente que (I can clearly see that)" Humphrey said

10 minutes later…Humphrey's POV:

I got done with my last rabbit, Evelyn deposed of the carcasses coming back in laying down on my right side. Lilly did her turtle impressions and Evelyn told a few jokes, when I was about to say something I was interrupted.

"Humphrey you in here" Mooch yelled

"Yeah I'm here give me a minute" I said

I stood up kissing them both going outside to meet the guys and to my surprise Kate and Terry were there as well.

"Morning Kate, Terry" I said

"Morning Humphrey" Kate said

"Sup Humphrey" Terry said

"What are you two doing here anyway" I asked

"We have somebody that wants to see Lilly" Kate said

I nodded and walked back in the den walking in the room, Evelyn was on top of Lilly she was kissing and fingering her, both of them silently moaning.

"Eu realmente tenho que dizer que (Do I really have to say it)" I said laughing

They looked back at me smiling and blushing terribly at the same time.

"Querida, por que nao posso ter algum tempo a sos com Lilly (Honey, why can't I have some time alone with Lilly)" Evelyn asked

"Porque Lilly tem um visitante que quer ve-la (Because Lilly has a visitor that wants to see her)" I said

"Ah, e ambos precisam ser normal (Oh and the both of you need to be normal)" I added

3rd Person POV:

Evelyn got off Lilly; Lilly shook the dirt out her fur. Both of them changed back to normal, all three of them walked out the den and sat down in front of everybody.

"So who wanted to see me" Lilly asked

Just then a wolf with white fur and sliver streaks, and hazel eyes walked in front of everyone standing in front of Lilly, Lilly had a shocked expression on her face.

"ROSE" Lilly yelled

She pulled rose into a hug and crying tears of joy into her shoulder, rose was also crying tears of joy.

"Quando voce chegou aqui (When did you get here)" Lilly asked happily

"No inicio desta manha (Early this morning)" Rose said

* * *

**Isn't that wonderful, Lilly and Evelyn had some fun, and Lilly has her sister back. R &amp; R  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Contains a rape scene, READERS you have been warned!**

* * *

Ch.22: Roses shocking past &amp; The peak of Lilly's anger

Rose's POV:

I can't believe I finally found my sister, but I still had nightmares about what happened between me and father. I pulled away from the hug looking down at the ground sadly

"Rose o que esta errado (Rose what's wrong)"Lilly asked

"Trata-se de pai (It's about father)" I said

"O que tem ele (What about him)" Lilly asked

"Acho que eu deveria dizer (I guess I should tell you)" I said

"O que (What)" Lilly asked

"Meu passado (My past)" I said

Flashback 3 ½ months ago…Rose's POV:

It was a cold dark night and I was seamlessly walking about the forest trying to find shelter from the cold, our father was chasing Lilly after the incident with mother. As I came out the forest into a small clearing I saw a den up ahead, I ran to it and ran in laying down wanting to fall asleep but couldn't. Something in my mind said to me that I should leave and quickly but curiosity got the best of me, I stood up going to the back and stumbled across a room I walked in and saw a huge figure in the back. The figure raised his head up and growled, I stepped back out the room but got pinned by the unknown thing, I looked up and noticed it was a wolf but not just any ordinary wolf it was our father Ricky.

"Oh voce olhar para isso e a minha filha mais nova de Rose (Oh would you look at that it's my youngest daughter Rose)" He said evilly

"O que voce vai fazer comigo (What are you gonna do to me)" I asked nervously

"Oh, eu vou ter diversao com voce (Oh I'm gonna have fun with you)" he said

Even though I couldn't see him he was smiling evilly. Ricky threw me against the wall and forcefully mounted me, he pushed into making me scream out in pain. Father didn't care at all and started to pump faster and harder hearing my pain filled yelps and whimpers as he raped me. After 20 minutes he was panting and his knot was slapping against me, he slammed his knot in and let out a loud grunt shooting his load into me. I stood there crying, but that was quickly silenced.

"Se voce nao calar sua bunda chorosa se eu vou mata-lo (If you don't shut your whiny ass up I will kill you)" he said darkly

I immediately stopped crying but the tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face, Ricky pulled out of me and ran out the den. At that moment I just let it flow crying loudly, I stayed like that until I got sleepy but I couldn't stay in the den where I was raped. I ran out that den and found an old abandoned one near a small lake, I laid down and thought about two things. One, finding my sister, and two, wanting my father dead

End of Flashback…Rose's POV:

After I told them that everybody had shocked wide eyed expressions.

"Aquele filho da puta a estuprou (That son of a bitch raped you)" Lilly growled

"Temo que sim sis (I'm afraid so sis)" I said

Evelyn, Humphrey eu preciso de voce aqui comigo, Rose vir aqui tambem (Evelyn, Humphrey I need you in here with me, Rose come in here too)" Lilly said angrily

"What about us" Terry asked

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST GIVE US A MINUTE OKAY" Lilly snapped

Lilly's POV:

I walked in with Evelyn, Rose, and Humphrey, I was angry beyond recognition and couldn't really keep it a calm level at that point.

"Lilly, por favor acalme (Lilly please calm down)" Evelyn said

"Evelyn me desculpe, mas eu nao posso nao depois do que eu ouvi, A PORRA DO MEU PAI ESTUPROU A MINHA IRMAZINHA (Evelyn I'm sorry but I can't not after what I heard, MY FUCKING FATHER RAPED MY LITTLE SISTER)" I yelled

I went werewolf and darted out the den, I was too angry to listen to anybody and needed to blow some steam.

Kate's POV:

I seen a blur shoot past me while I waited outside, Humphrey, mom, and rose ran out.

"What's going on" I asked

"Lilly's reached the peak in her anger and I guess she wants to blow off some steam" Humphrey said

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"What the fuck was that" salty asked

"That's Lilly's roar" Evelyn said

Mom went werewolf and ran off in the direction of the roar, she was instantly out of sight.

Evelyn's POV:

I got to the spot her scent was lingering around there, trees were clawed to shreds, and others were uprooted, and boulders were nothing but pebbles on the ground. As I kept walking I saw Lilly literally uprooting a tree, she threw it in the air and it landed with a thump. I slowly walked towards her, she was breathing heavily and was crying.

"Mel… (Honey…)" I said softly

She turned to me, tears were streaming down her face and her claws were unsheathed.

"Venha ca (Come here)" I said caringly

She ran to me, I embraced her in a tight hug and let her cry on my shoulder. We stayed in that position until she started to calm down, she pulled away and stared at the ground sadly. I took my paw and raised up her muzzle so we were looking each other in the eye.

"Querida, eu sei voce esta com ravia e eu seria muito, mas voc nao pode simplesmente invadir daquele jeito (Sweetie, I know you're mad and I would be too but you can't just storm off like that)" I said

"Sinto muito, mas foi o fato de que meu pai…estuprou minha Irma que eu nao poderia ter ouvido que o mel (I'm sorry, but it was the fact my father…raped my little sister I couldn't take hearing that honey)" Lilly said

"Lilly acalmar, e eu entendo o que voce quer dizer, exatamente como o que aconteceu com o Angel (Lilly calm down, and I understand what you mean just like what happened with Angel)" I said

"Eu sei, mas eu simplesmente nao posso acreditar que ele fez isso com ela, tambem eu precisava para relaxer um pouco, mas eu nao sei como e por isso que eu invadiu assim(I know, but I just can't believe that he did that to her, also I needed to blow off some steam but I didn't know how so that's why I stormed off like that)" Lilly said

"Beldade vamos voltar, eu tenho certeza que todo mundo esta querendo saber o que estava fazendo (Babe let's go back, I'm sure that everyone is wondering what we're doing)" I said

We kissed and then we started to walk back to the den. We walked into the clearing, everyone smiled as we walked to them. Humphrey greeted me and Lilly with hugs and kisses. Rose was also happy that Lilly was okay.

* * *

**Rose was raped by her father and Lilly went in a rage about that but in all this they came out happy to be with each other. R &amp; R**


	23. Ch23: I want to know something's

Ch.23: I want to know something's

The next morning…Rose's POV:

I woke that morning with happy thoughts, it was raining that day so we were forced indoors today.

"Uugghh…eu odeio a chuva (Uugghh…I hate the rain)" Humphrey whined

"Eu sei direito (I know right)" Evelyn said

"E chato em ambientes fechados (It sucks beings indoors)" I said

"Voce nao esta brincando sobre isso (You're not kidding on that)" Lilly said

"Lilly, eu posso falar com voce por um minuto (Lilly, can I talk to you for a minute)" I asked

"Sim, com certeza (Yeah sure)" Lilly said

We walked out of the room and into a room next to the other one.

"O que voce quer falar sobre (What do you want to talk about)" Lilly asked

"Seu passado (Your past)" I said

"Ok eu acho que eu poderia dizer-lhe sobre o meu passado (Okay I guess I could tell you my past)" Lilly said

I laid down looking at her with a smile, my tail wagging with anticipation.

"O ponto e, nosso pai me mordeu me fazendo um lobisomem e cacados para baixo, foi encontrado por meu segundo companheiro de Evelyn e cresceu, conheceu Humphrey, pela primeira vez em formato impress sobre ele e se tornou seu protetor / primeiro companheiro, teve a matanca alguns alphas que queriam matar Humphrey, teve que morder Evelyn e faze-la em um lobisomem, porque ela queria matar a amiga Angel, teve que matar o companheiro de Evelyn, porque ele a traui e machuca-la, e ainda por cima de tudo isso for a eu tenho o meu irmazinha de volta (The point of this is, our father bit me making me a werewolf and hunted you down, was found by my 2nd mate Evelyn and raised, met Humphrey for the first time in printed on him and became his protector/1st mate, had to kill some alphas that wanted to kill Humphrey, had to bite Evelyn and make her into a werewolf because she wanted to kill her friend Angel, had to kill Evelyn's mate because he cheated on her and hurt her, and to top all this off I have my little sister back)" Lilly explained

"Droga Lilly voce passou por um monte de tres meses e meio (Damn Lilly you been through a lot in 3 ½ months)" I said

"Eu sei (I know)" Lilly said

I tightly embraced her, I just can't believe all that happened to her in the time I wasn't here.

"Rose…" Lilly said softly

"Sim sis (Yeah sis)" I asked

Voce pode falar Ingles (Can you speak English)" Lilly asked

"Nao, eu nao posso, eu nao realmente aprender Ingles (No I can't, I didn't really learn English)" I said

"Oh" Lilly said

"Pode traduzir para mim (Can you translate for me)" I asked

"Sim, eu posso fazer isso por voce (Yeah I can do that for you)" Lilly said

"Alguem sabe falar portugues (Does anyone else know how to speak Portuguese)"I asked

"Sim Humphrey e Evelyn pode (Yeah Humphrey and Evelyn can)" Lilly said

"Voce pode dizer a eles (Can you tell them)" I said

"Sim (Yeah)" Lilly said

Lilly's POV:

Me and rose walked out the room and back into our room, Evelyn and Humphrey were making out. I covered roses eyes looking at them with a "_really"_ look.

"Caras realmente eu nao quero Rose ter medo por ver voce dois fazem for a (Guys really I don't want Rose to be scared by seeing you two make out)" I said

"Desculpe bebe (Sorry babe)" Humphrey said sadly

"E Humphrey bem (It's okay Humphrey)" I said

"Lilly, tenho seis meses de idade (Lilly, I'm six months old)" Rose said

"Humphrey, Evelyn" I said

"Sim (Yeah)" they both said

"Rose nao se pode falar Ingles (Rose can't speak English)" I said

"Ela nao pode (She can't)" Evelyn said shocked

"Como e que ela nao pode Ingles (How come she can't speak English)" Humphrey asked

"Ela nao aprendeu isso quando estavamos em nosso pacote de velho (She didn't learn it when we were in our old pack)" I said

* * *

**Rose got to know about Lilly's past, and Lilly told Humphrey and Evelyn that Rose can't speak English. R &amp; R**


	24. Ch24: Reliving past experiences

**Contains a rape scene DON'T read if your'e going to flame or just wait for the next few chapters!**

* * *

Ch.24: Reliving past Experiences

Midday…Rose's POV:

Lilly said it was okay for me to go on a walk around the territory, howl in case of an emergency, and fight back if necessary. I was quietly humming to myself as I walked, also while hearing the birds sing their songs and squirrels hopping around from tree to tree. I kept walking with no worries in my mind that nothing bad will happen, until I got to a stream. Lilly told me that the stream used to be a border separating the two packs before they became unified. I took a drink and sat by the foot of the river, keeping happy thoughts. I eventually got bored sitting by the river and started to walk again, I couldn't stop thinking I had a feeling that I'm being followed. I looked back over my shoulder and saw nothing but when I looked forward I saw three wolves standing in front of me, they're two alphas and one omega.

"What's an omega doing out here all by herself" one asked

I couldn't really comprehend what he was saying but I can give a description to my sister if something were to happen. I looked them over, the one leading the group was muscular, he had red orange fur, white underbelly, and forest green eyes. The one on the left had light brown fur with black patches, grey underbelly, grey eyes, and had a little muscle. The last one which was the omega had black fur with white streaks, white underbelly, and sky blue eyes. I looked into his eyes; they showed fear and worry, like he was forced to do something hiatus. I slowly backed away from them, hoping they would go away. The wolf on the left jumped at me pinning me down, I slashed his face leaving some cuts.

"Oh that's not the way to respect an alpha" he growled

He slashed my face leaving four deep gashes on my face, he held my forelegs down, I saw the omega stepped towards me and held my hind legs, the lead wolf stepped to me, his wolfhood dangling in between his legs.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you" he said

He got on top of me, I was squirming around trying to get free. I felt his wolfhood go into me, I screamed in pain but he didn't care at all. He forcefully thrust into me making me loudly yelp and whimper, he thrust harder and faster. After 5 minutes he was panting his knot was snapping against me, and with a few more hard thrust his knot was in. he shot his load into me, he fell on top of me panting heavily.

10 minutes later…

He pulled out of me and walked off with the other alpha following suite, the omega stayed there.

"I know you don't understand me but I wasn't a part of this" he said

He walked off in the direction of the other two, I waited until he was out of sight and cried. I got up and ran to the river, I already seen Lilly blow up over what father did to me. How is she going to react to me getting raped by somebody else? I got to the river and walked in scrubbing my fur vigorously quietly sobbing.

* * *

**Rose had to relive a past experience R &amp; R**


	25. Chapter 25

Ch.25: Who did this to you &amp; I need you to do something

Lillys POV:

It was midday and rose hasn't come back yet, I was already worried about her because she's out by herself and what could happen to her. Just as i thought Rose wasn't coming, she walked in. But something seemed off, her fur was damp, and it looks like she's been crying for some reason.

"Rose voce esta bem (Rose are you okay)" I asked

"Estou bem Lilly (I'm fine Lilly)" Rose said

"Ele nao parece ser sis-me dizer o que esta errado (It doesn't seem like sis tell me what's wrong)" I said

"Bem... (Well...)" Rose started

"Por favor, Rose, eu prometo que nao vou ser louco (Please Rose, I promise I won't be mad)" I said reassuringly

"Ok, eu estava andando na linha territorio cantarolando baixinho para mim mesmo, eu senti que estava sendo seguido, entao eu olho para tras, em seguida, frente e viu dois alphas e um omega, eu olhei-los, um dos lideres do grupo foi muscular, ele tinha pele vermelha alaranjada, barriga branca, e os olhos verdes de floresta, o outro a esquerda tinha pelo castanho claro, olhos cinzentos, e tinha pouco muscular, o ultimo que foi o omega teve preto com listras brancas, barriga branca, e ceu azul olhos, eu olheis nos olhos dele mostravam medo e preocupacao que ele foi forcado a fazer algo haito, o segundo alpha me preso, eu cortou seu rosto, mas ele cortou para tras, em seguida, o omega sergurou minhas pernas pernas traseiras para baixo, entao o lobo lideranca ficou em cima de mim e com forca estuprada, quando acabou o omega ficou para tras e disse algo que eu nao sabia bem compreender, entao eu corri para o rio para obter os aromas off (Okay, I was walking along the territoey line quietly humming to myself, I felt the I was being followed so I look back then front and saw two alphas amd one omega, I looked them over, the one leading the group was muscular, he had red orange fur, white underbelly, and forest green eyes, the one on the left had light brown fur, grey eyes, and had a little muscle, the last one which was the omega had black fur with white streaks, white underbelly, and sky blue eyes, I looked in his eyes they showed fear and worry like he was forced to do something hiatus, the second alpha pinned me down, I slashed his face but he slashed back, then the lead wolf got on top of me and forcefully raped me, when it was over the omega stayed behind and said something that I didn't quite comprehend, then I ran to the river to get the scents off)" Rose explained

"Vou encontrar os lobos que correspondem a descricao que voce deu (I'm going to find the wolves that match the description you gave)" I said

"Nao mate o omega embora ele foi forcado a faze-lo (Don't kill the omega though he was forced to do it)" Rose said

"Eu nao vou mata-lo, mas vou matar os alfas depois de eu questiona-los (I won't kill him but I will kill the alphas after I question them)" I said

"Eu pensei que voce estava indo para ir balisticos (I thought you were going to go ballistic)" Rose said

"Eu manter minha raiva sob controle (I'm keeping my anger unde control)" I said

"Eu preciso de voce para fazer algo sis (I need you to do something sis)" Rose said

"Whatcha necessidade (Whatcha need)" I asked

"Nao mate o sis alphas (Don't kill the alphas sis)" Rose said

"Porque?! (Why?!)" I asked

"Porque eu quero que voce me faca um lobisomem (Because i want you to make me a werewolf)" Rose said in a serious tone

"Rose...eu nao quero que algo aconteca e voce acabar sendo morto (Rose...I don't want something to happen and you ending up getting killed)" I pleaded

"Por favor, sis, eu quero fazer isso sozinho (Please sis, I want to do it myself)" Rose said doing the face

I sighed and looked at her with a serious look, I didn't want to bite her but she needs some payback for what they did to her.

"Ok, eu vou faze-lo e eu vou explicar os detalhes mais tarde (Okay i'll do it and i'll explain the details later)" I said

"Obrigado Lilly (Thank you Lilly)" Rose said

"Nao ha de que (Your welcome)" I said

Rose's POV:

Lilly turned and stepped up to me, she grabbed my shoulder in her jaws and bit down. The was horrible, she set me down on the groun, the blood leaked from my shoulder and on the ground making a small pool of it. She picked me up, while she carried me in a room I blacked out from the pain and blood loss.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while people, i got lazy and started to forget...Here's chapter 25 of Why did it happen? R &amp; R**


	26. Ch26: Investigations

Ch.26: Investigations

3 days later...Rose's POV:

My shoulder healed up and I went werewolf, Lilly gave me the details of me inprinting on Humphrey, being his 3rd mate, and being overprotective as a startout also I told Lilly my plan and she understood. I planned to find those alphas that raped me and get my revenge on them. Lilly taught me some offensive and defensive moves in the process. I told Lilly that I was going for a walk, she it was okay. As i was walking I heard voices at the river, I hid in a bush.

"Yeah I felt bad for her, standing there watching her get raped when I could've done something about it" he said

I know that voice it was the omega that stayed behind, I felt bad for him because he was forced to hold me. I ran back to the den so I could get Lilly to help me. I got there walking in, Evelyn and Humphrey were playing while Lilly watched the entrance.

"Voce encontra tudo querida (You find anything sweetie)" Humphrey asked

"Sim, o omega eu descrito (Yeah, the omega I described)" I said

Voce encontrou o mel omega (You found the omega honey)" Lilly asked

"Sim, eu fiz e eu preciso de sua ajuda (Yeah I did and I need your help)" I said

"Ok, eu estou bem atras de voce (Okay i'm right behind you)" Lilly said

I walked out the den with Lilly right behind me, going to the river where I last saw the omega. We got there and hid in a bush, and to my surprise they were still there.

"La esta ele (There he is)" I whispered pointing to the black furred omega

We changed back to normal and walked out the bush towards them, the two wolves looked at us, the omega looked happy but shocked.

Lilly's POV:

"You see man this was the wolf I was telling you about" he said

"Is you the one that stayed behind with my mate" I asked

"Yes, I felt bad for her and I was forced to hold her down" he said

"What's your name" I asked

"The names Johnny, i'm Donnie's twin brother" he said

"Nice to meet you, i'm Lilly and this is my mate Rose" I said

Voce sabe os nomes dos dois lobos que estavam com voce (Do you know the names of the two wolves that were with you)" Rose asked

"What did she say" Johnny asked confused

Do you know the names of the wolves that were with you" I said

"Yeah I do, the wolf with red orange fur and green eyes, his name is Garth and the other wolf with the light brown fur with black paatches, his name is Reggie" Johnny explained

"Obrigado Johnny (Thank you Johnny)" Rose said

"What did she say now" Johnny asked

"She says thank you" I said

"Well i got to go, I want to take a nap" Johnny said

"See you later Johnny" I said

They walked in their own direction while me and Rose walked back to the den, we saw Humphrey and Evelyn walking towards us.

"Nada ainda (Anything yet)" Evelyn asked

"E o nome de omegas e Johnny, que acabei de falar com ele, e os nomes dos alphas sao Garth e Reggie (Yeah the omegas name is Johnny, we just got through talking to him, and the names of the alphas are Garth and Reggie)" Rose explained

* * *

**Here Ch.26, also fellow readers I will have another story coming along watch out for it.**


	27. ch27:One of the two culprits

Ch.27:One of the two culprits

Rose's POV:

It was midday and I was in the other room while Lilly, Humphrey, and Evelyn were in the other room. They seen my werewolf form and my eyes are orange. I walked out the den, I wanted to find and kill Reggie first because he is one of the two culprits i'm looking for.

Later on that day...3rd Person POV:

Rose found Reggie at the border stream staring at his own reflection, Rose silently walked towards him. She grabbed his head and pushed it underwater holding it there, Reggie struggled to get his head out. Rose pushed his head down more, he kept struggling but Reggie was slowly weakening. After another 3 minutes Reggie was dead, Rose grabbed his limp body and set it by a tree, dug a hole, and buried his body. She walked back to the den going in the room and laid down in front of Humphrey.

"Bem Reggie esta morto (Well Reggie is dead)" Rose said

"Um a menos um para ir (One down one to go)" Humphrey said

"O que Reggie fazer com voce (What did Reggie do to you)" Evelyn asked

"Ele me preso e cortou meu rosto (He pinned me down and slashed my face)" Rose said

"Eu nao percebi que quando voce voltou naquele dia (I didn't that when you came back that day)" Lilly said

"Isso e porque eu limpo o meu focinho antes de limpar a minha pele fora (That's because I cleaned my muzzle off before cleaning my fur off)" Rose said

"Querida... (Sweetie...)" Humphrey said

"Sim (Yes)" Rose said

"Rasgue esse filho da puta em pedacos (Tear that motherfucker to pieces)" Humphrey said

"Qualquer coisa para voce, baby (Anything for you babe)" Rose said

"Espere antes de executar fora deixe-me ir dizer a Tony (Wait before you run let me go tell Tony)" Evelyn said

Evelyn's POV:

I ran out the den to the eastern side of the territory so I could talk to Tony about Garth. I got there walking in and saw Tony sleeping.

"Tony wake up up" I said nudging him

He woke up with a groan and looked at me with a smile.

"How you doing eve" Tony asked

"I'm doing great" I said

"What are you doing here anyway" Tony asked

"To tell you something" I said

"Tell what me" Tony said

"Garth raped Lilly's little sister" I said

"You know Eve at this point I really don't care what happens to that dumbass anyway" Tony growled

* * *

**Rose got Reggie and now it's on to Garth, R &amp; &amp;**


	28. Ch28: Two for two

Ch.28: Two for two

Rose's POV:

Evelyn ran back in the den and kissed me, Lilly, and Humphrey, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Visitante que Rose (Guest what Rose)" Evelyn said happily

"O que (What)" I said

"Tony nao importa...voce pode fazer o que o (Tony doesn't care...you can do whatever you whatever you want)" Evelyn said

I smiled evilly then looked at Lilly then Evelyn and Humphrey they all got the message and smiled. I went werewolf picking up humphrey and ran out the den with the others following behind.

"Entao qual e o seu plano de mel (So what's your plan honey)" Humphrey asked

"simples ... eu entrar e seduece ele, então você, Lilly, e Evelyn retirá-lo, em seguida, rasgar seu corpo em pedaços (Simple...I go in and seduece him then you, Lilly, and Evelyn pull him off then we rip his body to pieces)" I said darkly

"Soa como uma ideia maravilhosa (Sounds like a wonderful idea)" Evelyn said

When we arrived at his den I told Humphrey, Evelyn, and Lilly to hide somewhere and wait until i give a signal. I changed back to normal and walked in seeing him laying down in the middle of the den, i walked towards him and nudged him.

"Oh hey" he said

I giggled and got on my back spreading my legs open for him, he got up I saw his wolfhood dangling in between his legs. He got on time of me I giggled seductively giving them the signal.

Lilly's POV:

I ran inside pulling Garth off rose, she then changed and snarled. Evelyn and Humphrey was doing the same.

"I wasn't doing that with her" Garth said

"OH YOU SON OF A BITCH" Humphrey yelled

Humphrey punched him in the face then moved back, me and Evelyn grabbed his legs throwing him against the wall hearing bones crack in his body. He howled in pain and looked at us fear evident in his eyes, I then walked towards him whispering in his ear.

"No one rapes my mate and get away with it" I whispered darkly

I grabbed his hind leg tearing it tore it off, he screamed in pain then Humphrey grabbed his other hind leg and did the same. Evelyn grabbed a front leg and did the same then rose did the same with the other one. I looked down at him he was crying and whimpering in pain.

"Please don't...kill me" Garth choked out

Rose smiled then walked towards Garth and ripped his head off and crushed it, she then said something before punching a hole in his chest and walked out. I gathered the pieces to Garth's body then buried them and walked out.

"Eu posso finalmente viver em paz, agora que ele se foi (I can finally live in peace now that he's gone)" Rose said

"Eu sei como voce se sente querida (I know how you feel sweetie)" Humphrey said

"Vamos lavar-se, em seguida, voltar para a toca e comer (Let's go wash up then go back to the den and eat)" Evelyn said

We all went to the river cleaning the blood off then we went back to the den so we could eat, we talked about other stuff until we got tired then we went in our room going to bed with happy dreams.

* * *

**That was gruesome but who could blame Rose and the others...I would've did the same thing...**

**Also i would give a shout out to MadGhost57 because he gave me the idea for this chapter and he did a great job...I thank you Ghosts**

**Leave a review**


	29. Chapter 29

Ch.29: Three werewolves, one Humphrey &amp; Salty's 3rd Hypothesis

Humphrey's POV:

I was in the den, all three of my mates cuddled up around me nuzzling me lovingly. I wa happy that there aren't any other rapist in this pack.

"Agora que voce pensa sobre isso...agora ha tres de voce e ainda uma me (Now that you think about it...now there's three of you and still one me)" I said

"Entao, o que estamos tentando dizer querida (So what are you trying to say dear)" Evelyn asked

"Tenho tres lobisomens bunda incrivelmente sexy, que em torno de mim (I have three incredibly sexy ass werewolves laying around me)" I said

"Voce tem tres vezes o divertimento (You have three times the fun)" Lilly said seductively

"E o prazer (And the pleasure)" Evelyn and Rose said seductively

I laughed at this then stood up but before i could start walking i got pulled back down then flipped on my back, Lilly kissed me passionately then moved down my body towards my wolfhood. When she did she started to stroke it making me moan out in pleasure. Then Evelyn moved towards me and lowered her hips down to my face her pussy in full view , I started to licked her making her moan which was gradually getting louder. Rose started to make out with evelyn as i licked her while Lilly was sucking me off, after 10 minutes i was panting and evelyn was also panting. I came n Lilly's mouth and at the same time Evelyn came on my face, Rose pulled away then licked my face then her and Evelyn went to Lilly and they started to make out with each other. When they got done Evelyn started to suck me off, Lilly put her pussy in my face and Rose started to make out with Lilly. Evelyn was going at a fast pace making me moan loudly, I started to lick Lilly's pussy at a fast pace making her cry out in pleasure. Lilly lowered her hips more I stuck my tongue in her making her gasp then I licked her insides. After another 10 minutes i came in evelyn mouth then Lilly came in my face, Rose licked my face off then they started to make out with each other then they switched up. Rose got in Lilly's position along with Evelyn, Rose started to suck me off then Evelyn started to lick my balls while I started to make out with Lilly. When I came in Rose's mouth they made out again then turned aroud staring at me.

"Eu nunca voces tres poderia ser tao selvagem (I never knew you three could be so wild)" I said

"Nunca soube que voce era toa grande...tao bom...tao quente (We never knew you were so big...so good...so warm)" They purred seductively

I smiled then Lilly got on me she went down on me and started to ride me at a fast pace moaning out in pleasure and saying my name.

"Oh sim Humphrey...sim sim sim...oh Humphrey tao grande...tao bom...Humphrey... (Oh yes Humphrey...yes yes oh Humphrey yes...so big...so good...Humphrey...)"Lilly moaned

I started to thrust up against Lilly me and her moan out in pleasure, after 25 minutes I could feel myself about to cum, Lilly's pussy contracted around my wolfhood then she came. I came in her making her softly moan.

"Oh meu deus...que voce era tao incrivel... (Oh my god...you were so...amazing)" I panted

"Voce estava muito (You were too)" Lilly panted

7 minutes later...

We untied then Rose jumped on me and was ted no time and started to ride me like it would be the last time for us, she was saying my name.

"Humphrey...Humphrey...Humphrey..." Rose moaned

I started to thrust up against her making her moan out more and cry in pleasure, She leaned down and kissed me as she was riding me. After 30 straight minutes she came and I did as well, she kissed me then she kissed me again.

"Voce impertinente pouco omega...vocce sabia que eu tinha um selvagem aqui (You naughty little omega...you knew I had a wild one here)" I panted

"hmmhmmhmm...Que bom que gostou querida (hmmhmmhmm...Glad you like it sweetie)" Rose purred

10 minutes later...

Rose got off of me, then went to Lilly and kissed her. I looked evelyn, she was panting and she nothing but lust in her eyes. She jumped on me and wasted no time getting on me and started to get buck wild on me. Evelyn didn't give me time for nothing, I couldn't even thrust up against her, she was riding me like a mad dog and gradually got faster and harder on me. After 30 minutes of feeling like my wolfhood got rode off me I came inside of her and she came on me, she nuzzled me then kissed me passionately.

"Voce cao selvagem...Eu vejo...e por isso que voce e...um alfa por uma razao (You wild dog...I see...that's why you're...an alpha for a reason)" I said

Evelyn giggled then got off me, I felt paralyzed but in a good way though, they came towards me and started to clean me off. When they were done we went to the river and washed up then went back to the den so we could relax but that got interupted.

"Humphrey you in here" Shakey said

"Hold on" I said

I kissed them then walked out the den, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Donnie was standing out I walked a little ways from the den with them following.

"Let me guess another test" I said

"Yeah" salty said

"Let's get this over with" I said

Salty slapped me making me fall to the ground holding my face, in seconds he was pinned by Evelyn and Lilly while Rose came and help me up then laid in front of me.

"Lilly, Evelyn acalmar" I said

They got off salty and helped him up, the others walked back over to me along with salty.

"You have another one" Shakey asked

"Yes...this is Rose...She is a werewolf...my 3rd protector and mate...speak or comprehend english and she is very very protective of me" I explained

"How protective" Salty asked

"Come and find out" I said

Salty slowly walked towards me and Rose then he extended his paw to her, she snapped at it making him pull his paw back staring at me wide eyed.

"Damn humphrey she could've bit my paw off" Salty said angrily

Rose whined and laid her head putting her paws over her eyes.

"Desculpe Salty (Sorry Salty)" Rose said sadly

"What did she say" Salty asked

"She say sorry" I said

"Can you tell you I said I forgive her and I'm sorry" Salty said

"Querida...Salty peroda e disse que esta arrependido (Honey...Salty forgives you and said he's sorry)" I said to Rose

Rose looked up at Salty and smiled then nodded her head at Salty making him smile.

"I won't be doing this for a while..." Salty said

"You really should'nt think about doing this for a while dude" I said

"Well...I think i'll take my leave" Salty said walkeing off

They walked off out of sight, then I went in the den with them following.

"Voce sabe que ele pode faze-lo novamente a direita (YOu know he may do it again right)" Lilly said

"Eu sei (I know)" I said

* * *

**Here's Ch.29...a lemon and a third hypothesis by salty...I will set up a poll so watch out for it**

**R &amp; R**


	30. Chapter 30

Ch.30: The leader of the Rogue wolves &amp; Negotiation

The next day...Evelyn's POV:

I was nervously pacing back and forth in the den.

"Evelyn por favor, acalme (Evelyn please calm down)" Lilly said

"Como posso acalmar quando o lider dos lobos desonestos esta vindo (How can I calm down when the leader of the Rogue wolves is coming)" I said

After I said that I continued to pace around the den, Lilly went outside laying on the edge of the cliff over looking the vally.

"Evelyn vir aqui (Evelyn come here)" Lilly said

I walked out the den, I noticed that Lilly had her ears directed somewhere listening.

"Voce ouve algo (You hear something)" I asked

"Eles estao aqui (They're here)" Lilly said

Rose's POV:

I was in the room with Humphrey laying down talking about yesterday. He was on his side staring directly into my eyes.

"Eu nao acho que eu era tao selvagem (I don't think I was that wild)" I said giggling

"Sim, voce foi (Yes you were)" Humphrey said

I stood up then rolled Humphrey on his back staring at him.

"Voce quer ver o selvagem (You want to see wild)" I said seductively

"Oh sim (Oh yeah)" Humphrey said

I was about to start when I heard something or better yet someone.

"Voce ouve algo (You hear something)" Humphrey asked

"Sim, eu faco (Yes I do)" I said

I got up walking out the room.

"Evelyn it's good to see you again" a voice said

"It's good to see you too Raven" Evelyn said

Humphrey's POV:

I got up walking put, the room with Rose going outside, I saw Evelyn was talking to this wolf. She was female with white fur patches and green eyes, she turned looking at me.

"And you are" She asked

"Humphrey...i'm Evelyn mate" I said

"Raven..." She said

I shook her paw then looked behind her, she had a pack with her.

"So you're the one that my wolves are after" Raven said

"Yes and I don't know why they are...but they had no luck getting to me" I said

She giggled then looked at me with a smirk.

"So you're the one that successful killed 15 of my best wolves...It looks like you couldn't hurt a fly" Raven said giggling

"It wasn't me ma'am" I said

"Then who was it" Raven asked

I pointed to Lilly, Evelyn, and Rose, she looked at them then back at me.

"Are they with you" Raven said

"Yes...all three of them are my mates" I said

She nodded then looked back at them once more then back at me, I decided to introduce them so I pointed to Lilly first.

"The wolf i'm pointing to Raven is Lilly...she is a werewolf...my 1st mate and protector...she is from the northern pack and speaks portuguese" I explained

Then I pointed to Evelyn who was normal.

"Since you may already know Evelyn she is also a werewolf...she's my 2nd mate and protector...she also speaks portuguese" I explained

I lastly pointed to rose then looked at Raven who was sitting there listening.

"Lastly this is Rose...she is a werewolf...my 3rd mate and protector...she can't comprehend or speak english she can only speak portuguese" I explained

Raven nodded then looked back at her pack then at me and the others.

"If it's okay with you Humphrey can you let my pack roam around" Raven asked

"Yes they can but first let me tell my pack" I said

I stepped to the edge then howled for the pack to come, when they did and saw the rogue pack they growled.

"LISTEN UP...the rogue pack will be roaming around so DON'T and I mean DON'T start any trouble with them or you answer to her" I said pointing to Evelyn

They all looked at me then Evelyn and nodded they're heads rapidly.

"Good...Rogue pack may I welcome you all to Jasper Park Canada" I said

They nodded then walked to the others and started to introduce themselves and mingle.

"Now that's over can we get negotiations underway" Raven said

I nodded then walked in the den so we could get started, we walked to the middle of the den and sat down.

"Food back where I live is running low and I have been rashing out food to them..." Raven said

"So you want to join us" Evelyn said

"Yes...I don't want my pack to starve and I think we can be good allies" Raven said

"Then it's official...the rogue pack is now part of the central pack..." I said

"Thank you" Raven said hugging me

I hugged her back then she pulled away blushing, I had a great thought in my mind she may be another potential mate.

Raven's POV:

The blush was showing through my fur, I had so many thoughts going through my head at that moment I got confused. I think i'm falling in love with Humphrey, even though he looks weak to the me he's attractive.

"He's just so handsome" I thought

I was snapped out my thoughts when someone nudge me, I looked and saw it was Evelyn.

"It's getting late...how about you go to bed" Evelyn said

"Alright...where is my room" I asked

"Last one on the end" Evelyn said

"Thank you" I said bowing my head

I walked to my room and laid down with Humphrey on my mind, I couldn't get him out of my head. He is so sexy, handsome, and has authority. I eventually fell asleep with Humphrey on my mind.

* * *

**Here's chapter 30...I think that Raven will the 4th one for Humphrey**

**Oh crap said too much...**

**R &amp; R watch out for another chapters to A Story.**


	31. Chapter 31

Ch.31: Raven's confession, Becoming a werewolf, and Salty's 4th hypothesis

2 days later...Humphrey's POV:

It's been 2 days since the rogue pack joined us and it's been great having them, things in the pack couldn't be more great and properous. I was in the den all my mates had me sandwiched but it felt good having them around me.

"Todos os tres de voce gosta de sanduiche me nao fazer ya (All three of you love to sandwich me don't ya)" I asked

"Claro que sim (Of course we do)" Evelyn said

"Te amo (Love you)" I said

"Tambem te amo (Love you too)" they said

I stood up and was about to walk out the room but got pulled back down.

"Eu nao posso ir passear (I can't go walk around)" I asked

"Nao (No)" they said

I did my puppy dog face which broke Lilly and Evelyn but Rose, her face was solid and haven't changed.

"Por favor Rose Eu so quero dar um passeio (Please Rose I just want to take a walk)" I said

Her expression soften then she smiled, I smiled as well.

"Se você deve, então eu vou deixar você fazer uma caminhada, mas estar de volta ao pôr do sol bem (If you must then i'll let you take a walk but be back by sunset alright)" Rose said sternly

"Sim mel (Yes honey)" I said

"Esteja seguro Humphrey (Be safe Humphrey)" Rose said

I kissed her then Lilly and Evelyn, and walked out the den. As I walked down the slope to the forest wolves were saying hey and hello or good morning to me, while walking through the forest I was taking in all the smells of the morning. As I continuned my peaceful walk I saw someone in the distance, I squinted and saw it was Raven, she was at the river taking a bath. I walked to the clearing and acted like I was drinking some water, I looked up and saw that Raven wasn't there I suddenly got pushed.

"haha...gotcha Humphrey" Raven said

"haha very funny" I said

I pushed her in the water making her yelp in surprise, when she surfaced I was on the ground laughing my head off. She got out and shook her fur dry then jumped on me.

"whoa Raven what's up" I asked

Raven blushed and looked in a different direction.

"I wanted to tell you something" Raven said nervously

"Don't be nervous...calm down and tell me" I said

She did that then looked me in the eye, her eyes are so beautiful.

"Humphrey...I know that we only met through the negotiations but I want to be yours and yours forever...I know you have 3 mates already but you showed me something that no male in my pack had and that was authority...I never seen an omega let alone yourself be pack leader...Humphrey I love you really I do" Raven confessed

I looked at her shocked but then it turned into a huge grin, I leaned up and kissed her passionately. We laid there by the river making out for who knows how long.

Lilly's POV:

I was walking to the river because my nose is leading me to the river, when I got there I saw that Humphrey and Raven were making out tongue and all. I giggled lightly because I knew that Raven had feeling and those feeling came forth, I decided to make my entrance scarring them especially Raven who jumped off him and backed away tail in between her legs whining and whimpering.

"Lilly I wasn't doing that with him please don't kill me" Raven said quickly

I laughed at this then walked towards her and hugged her.

"I'm not gonna kill you...I'm happy that you finally confessed your feeling to Humphrey" I said

"Thank you Lilly" Raven said

"Voce sabia que ela tinha sentindo para mim (you knew she had feelings for me)" Humphrey said

"Eles eram muito obvio (They were very obvious)" I said

I turned to Raven and looked at her then I walked off and told Humphrey to go to the den while using my tail to tell Raven to follow me. When I knew that Humphrey was gone I turned to Raven.

"Now that your with Humphrey...you're my mate as well" I said

"Seriously" Raven said smiling

"Yes...along with Evelyn and Rose" I said

"That's great" Raven said

"I know right...and do you speak portuguese" I asked

"Sim (Yes)" Raven said

"Tudo bem...voce quer ser um lobisomem (Okay...do you want to be a werewolf)" I asked

"Enquanto eu tiver meus companheiros ao meu lado eu gostaria de ser um (As long as I have my mates by my side I would love to be one)" Raven said

Raven's POV:

Lilly nodded then opened her mouth I saw all the white sharp teeth. On the outside I had a confident look on my face but on the inside I was scarred as hell at the moment, Lilly grabbed my shoulder and bit down. The pain was unbearable but I wanted this, she let go of my shoulder the blood oozed out of my woundonto the grass eventuall becoming a small puddle then Lilly picked me up and started to carry me to the den. On the way I pasted out from the pain and blood loss.

2 days later...midday...

I woke up feeling light headed and very dizzy. I put a paw to my wound and noticed it was completely healed. I looked around and noticed that I was in a room, I stood up and stretched my stiff limbs then walked out and saw everyone laying around talking to each other. I walked towards them getting Lilly and Evelyn's attention.

"Olha quem esta acima (Look whos up)" Evelyn said

"Sim eu estou acima (Yeah i'm up)" I said

"Voce esta bem (You okay)" Lilly asked

"Eu estou bem (I'm fine)" I said

Lilly's POV:

I nodded then motioned for Raven to follow me into a room, we sat down across from each other staring at one another. We slowly leaned in and kissed each other, I slid my tongue in her mouth while she did the same. Raven pulled away and looked in my crimson eyes.

"Eu te amo Lilly (I love you Lilly)" Raven said

"Eu tambem te amo Raven (I love you too Raven)" I said

She hugged me nuzzling my chest lovingly, I hugged her and kissed her forehead the pulled away.

"Tudo bem...que tal voce transformar (Okay...how about you turn)" I said

She nodded and stepped back closing her eyes, when she opened them she turned, her teeth and claws got longer and sharper, her muscles bulging, her eyes turned white, and she grew 5x bigger. She looked at me and I looked at her, she quickly kissed me then walked out the room with me following.

"Sera que voce olha para isso (Would you look at that)" Rose said

"Belos olhos (Beautiful eyes)" Evelyn said

"Obrigado (Thank you)" Raven said smiling

"Whoa..." Humphrey said

We all turned around looking at Humphrey, Raven walked towards him and stared into his eyes. He hugged her nuzzling her lovingly, he pulled away and sat down with a smile and didn't say a word. Raven went and laid in front of Humphrey, we tried coming near but she growled, we got closer then she bared her teeth and growled more.

"Raven acalmar (Raven calm down)" Humphrey said massaging her back and sides

Raven's growling eased, she laid her head down and started to purr.

"Desculpe... (Sorry...)" Raven said

"E bem dochino (It's okay sweetie)" I said

Humphrey stopped and looked at her, he kissed her then stood up and kissed us.

Humphrey's POV:

After kissing them I walked outside, I saw my friends walking up to me.

"What up guys" I said

"Hey Humphrey" they said

I walked towards them and did a paw pound and motioned for them to follow me.

"Where are we going" Salty asked

"I have a pretty good feeling you don't want to be pinned by my mates so i'm going to take us somewhere" I said

3rd person POV:

What Humphrey didn't know was that all four of his mates was in the trees listening to the whole conversation and watching Humphrey and his friends as they walked. Humphrey and his friends stopped in a clearing and looked around.

"I just want to do one more" Salty said

"Meu Deus (oh my god)" Humphrey said shaking his head

"What's wrong" Johnny asked

"Nothing dude" Humphrey said

Salty then proceed to do his test but he hit Humphrey's head go in the other direction, silence then fell over them but that was replaced with deep growling.

"Salty...get out of here now" Humphrey said

"Why" Salty said

"I think you may know that growl now go" Humphrey said

"oh...SHIT" Salty yelled

He looked and saw Lilly, Rose, Evelyn, and Raven staring him down growling at him. Raven picked him up and made her paw into a fist and punched him in the side of the muzzle, Salty fell to the ground holding his muzzle then stood up and went to a tree and cried. This made Raven feel like shit when she did that to him, she went towards Salty and nudged him.

"Salty..." Raven said

Salty looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. Raven embraced him and let him cry into her chest.

"I'm sorry for hitting you like that" Raven said

"It's okay...I know he hasn't told you this but this is the fourth time" Salty said

"Fourth" Raven said

"Yes..." Salty said

"I know that you're an omega and you just want to have fun but please...don't do it again...I don't want to do something I regret and hurt one of you...you're my friends, and I can't do that to none of you" Raven said looking down at Salty

"I know you didn't want to hurt me but you're in werewolf form so I know it wasn't really your fault you're just overprotective" Salty said

Raven pulled away and smiled at him then walked back towards Humphrey.

"Guys...this is raven...she is a werewolf...my 4th mate and protector...and just like the other she's very very protective of me" Humphrey said

"Damn Humphrey just damn" Shakey said

"It's crazy but actually something very great to have that many mates at once" Donnie said

"It's wonderful and I love each...and every one of them...equally" Humphrey said

"Don't forget that they love each other as well" Mooch said chuckling

Humphrey looked and saw that they were making out, all his friends just stared at the sight before them.

"oh...my...god" they said

Humphrey laughed and walked towards them.

"Would you look at that" Humphrey said

They pulled away and looked at him smiling, Humphrey turned to his friends and noticed their expressions.

"Guys" Humphrey said

They snapped out of their trances and looked at Humphrey, they all stayed out there talking and playing around then told each other goodbye. Humphrey and his mates left back to the den, his mates had something very interesting planned for Humphrey.

* * *

**Looks like Raven got Humphrey, Humphrey got 4 mates now, Raven is a werewolf, and Salty got hit in the face.**

**I set a personal best while writing this story i typed a total of 1,860 words total HELL YEAH!**

**anyway R &amp; R**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The 3rd ambush, Something new, and Security

Night time...3rd person POV:

It was a quiet peaceful night and all the wolves in the central pack was well asleep with happy dreams, but in the north in a high standing den laid Ricky. He and another wolf were talking about an ambush setup.

"Eu nao acho que seria bom (I don't think that would be good)" the wolf said

"Arnold e claro que seria...matamos o omega Humphrey e sair sem deixar vestigios (Arnold of course it would...we kill the omega Humphrey and leave without a trace)" Ricky said smiling evilly

"Mas o que voce vai fazer com as suas filhas (But what will you do with your daughters)" Arnold said

As if on cue 10 werewolves walked in the den sat down and bowed their heads in respect then looked at Ricky.

"Shadow, Dylan, Midnight, Areis, Scott, Yuri, and the new guys" Ricky said

"O que voce vai fazer-nos fazer (What will you have us do)" they asked

"Eu preciso de voce para matar um omega chamado Humphrey...se voce nao vou ter a cabeca (I need you to kill an omega named Humphrey...if you fail I will have your heads)" Ricky said

"Nos nao deixara voce (We will not fail you)" they said

Humphrey's POV:

I was starting to stir out of my sleep but stirring wole up Lilly.

"Por que coce esta se levantanndo (Why are you getting up)" Lilly said

"Precisa de um pouco de agua, eu vou estar de volta o meu amor (I need to get some water, i'll be back my love)" I said

I kissed her then walked out the den going to the river, when I got there I took a drink and started to quench my thrist. As I raised my head not 1 but 10 werewolves jumped out all of them growling and snarling at me, I got in a defensive stance.

"If you think that you will take me I won't go quietly" I growled

They growled then 4 of them charged at me, I jumped slitting one's throat in mid stride then I grabbed another one and snapped his neck. The third she jumped at me and slashed the side of my muzzle making me fly back and hit a tree, I stood up and charged her stabbing her in the eye. She didn't flinch instead she just laughed after that she picked me up and threw me. I got up then charged her again ramming her and pinned her down. I snapped her neck then turned to the last one, he charged me, I dodged it but he caught my side. I yelped in pain then slit his throat, I jumped back and faced the others I was panting and I was bleeding some, I started to feel lightheaded.

3rd persom POV:

The remaining six werewolves tackled Humphrey to the ground , they started to bite and slash every part of his body breaking his legs and a few ribs.

Lilly's POV:

I was pacing bac and forth in the den worriedly, Evelyn, Raven, and Rose were up as well and just as worried because it's been 30 minutes since Humphrey left.

"Precisamos encontra-lo (We need to find him)" I said worriedly

"Vamos entao (Lets go then)" Evelyn said

We walked out the den and sniffed the air getting his scent but it's mixed, I perked my ears up listening for him but then I heard a howl...it's Humphrey's howl. I ran off at full speed following the howl.

3rd person POV:

When Lilly, Evelyn, Raven, and Rose got there they were shocked to see Humphrey being beat by 6 werewolves.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" they roared

The assailants looked and saw Humphrey's mates and smiled devilishly at them. They picked up his body and threw it to them, it landed with a thump on ground right in front of them.

"Ele e um inutil pedaco de merda de qualquer maneira (He's a worthless piece of shit anyways)" Yuri said

They snarled then something suddenly clicked, red lines formed startong from their necks ending at their tails then their eyes turned red. When it was done they looked at Humphrey's assailants with a glare that looks like they want to skin them alive.

"Voces vao pagar com suas vidas (Y'all will pay with your lives)" Lilly said darkly

They charged the enemy wolves, Lilly grabbed shadow and tore him in half after that she crushed Yuri's head. Evelyn ripped Dylan's head off with the spine attached to it next she use that and crushed midnight's head with it. Rose tore Aries leg off and beat her to death with it. Raven did the same thing Evelyn did to Dylan but she tore his body in half. When it was over they buried the bodies and immediately went over checking Humphrey over, they each out a paw on him and suddenly the wounds started to heal and the bones snapped back in place. Silence then fell over them as they waited for Humphrey to wake up, after a few minutes he groaned and stood up looking around. He nearly jumped out his fur when he saw his mates but relaxed then he looked confused as to what happened to them.

"O que aconteceu com voces (What happened to y'all)" Humphrey asked wobbling a bit

Lilly caught him then laid down nuzzling him lovingly after that the others did the same.

"Para ser honesto mel nao sabemos (To be honest honey we don't know)" they said

"Eu so conseguia pensar... (I could only think...)" Humphrey said

"Sobre (About )" Evelyn said

"Naming voces habilidades...porque eu poderia ter a certeza antes de desmaiar eu vi voces mudou (Naming y'all abilities...becuase I could have been sure before I passed out I saw y'all change)" Humphrey said

"Eu achoo que quando nos nos tornamos uma versao mais super-de nos mesmos (I think when we did we become a more super version of ourselves)" Raven said

"Eu tenho que dizer...Eu nunca soube Ricky iria enviar alguns lobos para vir mantar Humphrey (I gotta say...I never knew Ricky would send some wolves to come kill Humphrey)" Lilly said

"Agora eu tenho nao um, mas quarto sensuais companheiros ass que podem mudar em super lobisomens (Now I have not one but four sexy ass mates that can change into super wolves)" Humphrey said

They giggled then Lilly picked Humphrey up and carried him to the den.

The next morning...

Humphrey was the first to wake up that morning, he carefully moved from his mates then walked outside sitting on the ledge overlooking the territory. He looked around then saw Terry and Kate walking up the slope.

"Morning sir" Terry said

"Morning Terry, Kate" Humphrey said

They soon heard a growl, Humphrey turned around and saw that they were up and looking out the den.

"Please tell me that i'm not dreaming" Terry said nervously

"No you are not...follow me...I need to talk to you two" Humphrey said

Humphrey started to walk down the slope but then turned around and did a bird call. Evelyn and Lilly were the first out the den followed by Raven and Rose, they walked down the slope looking at Humphrey.

"Now that they are here...I have to say this, if and that means terry does anything stupid then I think you wouldn't want Evelyn coming to your den to kill you...I know one of you may ask what happened to them...they're super werewolves...they have healing abilities, 20 times hearing, smell, sight, and lastly strength and speed" Humphrey said

"But that still doesn't explain about that deep growl I heard" Terry said

"Forgot to mention...when they are in this state they will be very very overprotective of me as a result...they were probably up before me" Humphrey said

"Damn Humphrey just damn" Kate said shaking her head

Humphrey chuckled at this then walked off going to his friends meet up spot, when he got there Lilly told Humphrey that his friends are coming this way.

"I can't hear no one expect me" Terry said

"We can hear them" Evelyn said

"That is one crazy ass benefit ma'am" Terry said

Evelyn giggled then jumped in the tree and positioned herself on a branch.

The northern pack:

Ricky was pissed that the squad he sent hasn't returned yet, what he didn't know was that they were massacred. He just sighed and laid down going to sleep.

Back to Humphrey...

Humphrey was at the river after his friends left to go do something. He felt a little jumpy while he sat there looking at his reflection.

"We need to tighten up security because I think Ricky may sen more" Humphrey said to himself

Humphrey turned and walked off with his mates in toe, when they got to the den he howled for the pack to come. When they got there they were quiet.

"I need to address something to the border patrols...if you're doing patrols at night then i'll have one of my mates accompany you, I just want to keep the pack safe and secure so we can continue to stay at peace...you're dismissed" Humphrey said

The pack went off back to their own business, nothing else happen really just Humphrey enjoying his mates company.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 32...sorry I couldn't update**

**Anyway R &amp; R**


	33. Chapter 33

Ch.33: 4 werewolves 1 Humphrey &amp; A visitor in the night

After that crazy night...Humphrey's POV:

I still was shook up after the ordeal, I was surprised that my mates have superpowers but I was cool about it.

Later on that day...

It was just me and Lilly because Evelyn, Raven, and Rose were helping with the border patrols. Me and Lilly just talked and occasionally made out with each other.

"Voce sabe...nao tivemos um pouco de diversao em poucas semanas (You know...we haven't had some fun in a few weeks)" Lilly said

"Entao voce quer (So you want to)" I said

Lilly walked up to me and flipped me over on my back, Lilly got on me and kissed me passionately. Lilly pulled away and went down to my already hard wolfhood, Lilly started to stroke it making me shudder and softly moan in pleasure, she picked up her speed my moaning getting a bit louder.

"Voce como este nao voce (You like this don't you)" Lilly purred

All I could do was grunt and groan making Lilly giggle seductively, Lilly then stopped, I was about to ask but then she started to suck me off making me me gasp then let out a loud moan, Lilly was sucking me off at a fast pace making me moan louder. 15 minutes into it I was panting and was moaning loudly it felt so fucking good, I couldn't warn Lilly in time and let it spray, she swallowed it all. Lilly got on me more and until her pussy was rubbing against me, she jumped up and came down on me, she loudly moaned and gasped then started to ride me saying my name.

"Ah, sim...Humphrey tao grande tao bom...oh meu deus...Humphrey Humphrey oh sim... (Oh Humphrey...so big so good...oh my god Humphrey...Humphrey oh yes...)" Lilly moaned

I was in other pleasure that I was loss for words, Lilly continued to ride me for another 10 minutes until she came drenching me my wolfhood, balls, and stomach in her cum. She got off me and rolled over on her back then looked at me and in one swift motion she put me on top of her, I looked into her eyes seeing all the lust in them.

"Foda-me Humphrey (Fuck me Humphrey)" Lilly said sexually

I happily obliged and ram my wolfhood into her making her scream, I started to thrust and gradually picked up speed making her moan and gasp in pleasure.

"OH MEU DEUS SIM SIM HUMPHREY ir mais rapido...DIFICIL HUMPHREY MAIS DIFICAL (OH MY GOD YES HUMPHREY YES GO FASTER...HARDER HUMPHREY HARDER)" Lilly yelled

I happily obliged and started to fuck her pussy like a mad dog, as I was humping her I hit a sensentive spot making her scream out and arch her back up.

"Ah merda... (Ah shit...)" Lilly moaned

I continued to fuck her for another 30 minutes straight until she came for a fourth time in a row, she put me over the edge and thats when I came minutes later. I laid on top of her staring into those crimson red eyes with a smile on my face, I quickly kissed her then stood up looking at her.

"Voce estava em chamas (You were on fire)" Lilly said

"Voce foi incrivel tambem querida (You were amazing too sweetie)" I said

"Vamos la...vamos para o rio e se limpar (Come on...let's go to the river and get cleaned up)" Lilly said

As she walked pass me I did a sexy growl making her giggle, then she did it but it was super sexy to me.

"Oh maldito (Oh damn)" I said

She giggled and we continued our walk in silence, when we arrived she picked me up and walked into the river. Since it was late the water was cold, she set me down and started to scrub me clean, Lilly flipped me over cleaning my chest and stomach but when she got to my privates she started to play with them.

"Vamos esperar...Eu sei que voce ainda excitada, mas por favor aguarde (Lilly wait...I know your still horny but please wait)" I said getting a whine

I looked at Lilly she was doing the puppy dog face, I was still recovering from earlier and wanted all my energy.

"Nao Lilly (No Lilly)" I said sternly

She nodded her head and finished cleaning me off then I swam to the shore laying there watching her bath.

"Lilly..." I said

She stopped and looked at me, she had tears in her eyes, I felt like shit for doing that to her. Lilly soon finished and swam to shore, she was about to pick me up but I stopped her.

"Lilly...Eu sinto muito, eu sei que voce quer se divertir, mas eu vou fazer isso para voce (Lilly...I'm sorry, I know you want to have fun but i'll make it up to you)" I said

"Obrigado Humphrey (Thank you Humphrey)" Lilly said

Lilly then picked me up and carried me back to the den, when we got there I saw Evelyn, Rose, and Raven along with two wolves sitting outside. Lilly carried me up the slope, when she got to the entrance she set me down. The male wolf turned around looking at me, he had grey fur like mine but with black patches on his feet and hazel brown eyes.

"Humphrey we've been looking for you" he said

"I'm sorry but I do not know you" I said calmly

"I hate to embarrass you since you have 4 girls around you fluffy...remember us now" she said

Something clicked in my mind, I looked the female over, she had gre fur like mine but with my ice blue eyes.

"Mom...Dad..." I said shocked

"Yes son it's us" Harold said

"I thought y'all were killed right in front of me when I was a pup...I miss y'all so much" I said as tears welled up in my eyes

"Give me a minute" I added

I turned around and walked down the slope until I reached the bottom and started to cry but not in sadness but in happiness and joy, I wiped my eyes and ran up the slope hugging them nuzzling them.

"You don't know how depressed I was when I thought y'all died" I said pulling away

"We felt the same way about that as well because we thought we lost you" Heather said

"And...you should be thanking Evelyn and Raven for seeing us, when we told them that we were your parents they escorted us down here" Harold said

"Oh and I was surprised but otherwise really happy to see my son has not 1 but 4 mates...keep them close fluffy" Heather said with a giggle

"Can you not call me fluffy mom" I said blushing

She giggled then walked down the slope, they told us good bye and walked in the direction of my old den. I looked at my mates and smiled widely, I happily walked in saying stuff to myself. I walked in a room and laid down with a huge smile on my face, they soon walked in and laid down around me, I started with Evelyn and Rose making them loudly purr and softly moan. After 10 minutes I stopped then started on Lilly and Raven making them loudly purr and softly moan, I stopped then laid my head down.

"Voces me fez tao feliz...Eu tenho algo especial em mente amanha a noite (Y'all have made me so happy...I have something special in mind tomorrow night)" I said

"Mal posso esperar para ver (Can't wait to see)" Evelyn said

"Vai ser maravilhoso (It's gonna be wonderful)" Rose said

"Estou tao animado sobre o amanha (I'm so excited about tomorrow)" Lilly said

"Eu apenas nao posso esperar, em geral (I just can't wait in general)" Raven said

I couldn't help but chuckle at him, I did a sexy growl making all four of them do a sexy growl.

"Oh maldito (Oh damn)" I said

They giggled then I yawned again and curled up.

"Eu amo todos voces (I love y'all)" I said

"Nos te amamos muito (We love you too)" they said

I felt really warm after that, I eventually fell asleep with the happiest of dreams that night.

The next morning...

I woke up this morning with a smile, I stood up and moved away from them and stretched.

"Manha namorada (Morning sweetheart)" Evelyn said happily

"Manha caro (Morning dear)" I said

"Manha Humphrey (Morning Humphrey)" Lilly said

"Manha Lilly" I said

"Amor manha (Morning love)" Rose said

"Manha minha florzinha (Morning my little flower)" I said

"Manha fofo (Morning fluffy)" Raven said

"Manha sexy (Morning sexy)" I said

They each kissed me and nuzzled me lovingly.

"Qualquer pessoa com fome (Anybody hungry)" Raose asked

"Sim (Yes)" we all said getting a giggle

"Segure Rose...eu posso conseguir meus pais (Hold up Rose...can I get my parents)" I said

"Claro (Of course)" Rose said

I motioned for raven and Lilly to follow me, they did and we walked to my parents den. When we arrived they were talking amongst themselves, I walked getting their attention.

"Morning mom morning dad" I said happily

"Morning son" my dad said

"Morning fluffy" my mom said

"Mmmmmoooommmm" I said blushing

She giggled then nuzzled me, she pulled away then looked at Lilly and Raven.

"Morning Lilly, Raven" my dad bowing his head in respect

"Morning harold, Heather" they said

"So what brings you by" Harold asked

"I want to invite you to breakfast at our den and I want to catch up and hang out with y'all for a while..." I said

They smiled making me smile, we walked out the den going back to our den for breakfast. We walked in and sat down in front of a caribou along with my parents while Lilly and Raven got their own, we all ate in silence and when we were done I asked if they wanted to go to the river they said yes. When I got there I saw my friends were there.

"Hey guys" I called

They turned around and saw me then walked towards me.

"What up Humphrey" Salty said

I did a paw pound to him and the others.

"Oh and I would like for you to meet my parents Heather and Harold" I said motioning to them

"Hello there" Shakey said

"Hello" they said

They introduce themselves then we walked to the river, I ran and jumped in along with everyone else but it was cold so I swam around to get use to it. Raven stayed on the shore watching and listening.

"Honey Kate and Terry are coming this way" Raven said

I nodded then got splashed by my mom.

"Gotcha fluffy" she said

"Fluffy" Mooch said confused

"Haha...what kind nickname is that" Shakey said laughing a little

My mom growled baring her teeth at Shakey, making him swim back a little.

"Calm down mother...he didn't mean it" I said

"Shakey...don't talk about nickname or i'll rip your throat alright" Heather said

"Sorry ma'am I didn't know honest" Shakey said hiding behind mooch

"This is how you'll get to know me...I'm very kind and lenient, and i'm protective of my son if you catch my drift" Heather said

"I understand ma'am" Shakey said

Heather's POV:

After talking to Shakey I to the others.

"Same goes to yoy as well" I said

"Yes ma'am" they said

I smiled then everyone started to play but Humphrey stopped me.

"What is it son" I asked

"You know you remind me of my mate Evelyn...she's protective of her daughter as well" Humphrey said

"I don't want to lose my only son" I said

"I don't want to lose you two either" Humphrey said

Humphrey's POV:

After I said that we back to splashing each other, I would occasionally catch Lilly off guard but she would get me back, Kate and Terry eventually arrived along with their pups.

"Morning Kate, Terry" I said getting out the water

"Morning humphrey" they said

Their pups ran at me tackling me, I played with them until Kate called them over. My parents got out the water and shook themselves dry.

"Oh hello there I didn't notice you two" Kate said

"Hello...my name is Heather and this is my mate Harold...were Humphrey's parents" Heather said

"I'm glad to meet you...my name is Kate and this is my mate Terry...and our pups" Kate said

"Glad to meet you" Harold said

Later on that day...

It was sunset, I had a ball with my parents, mates, and friends. I was at the den with my mates cuddling with them. I looked and saw Evelyn and Rose making out then I saw Lilly and Raven making out which was really turning me on, I got hard instantly as I watched and heard moans, gasps, and purrs from them. Then out of no where Rose flips Evelyn on her back still making out with her, Rose started to rub Evelyn's pussy making her moan into Rose's muzzle as they kissed. They pulled away looking at me lust evident in their eyes, I looked at Lilly and Raven were also looking at me. I rolled over on my back they got the message, Lilly was first, she got on me and wasted no time getting on me and started to ride me like a mad dog. I was in other pleasure.

"Oh meu deus...sim sim Lilly saltar mais dificil (Oh my god...yes Lilly yes bounce harder)" I moaned

She happily obliged and started to go harder and faster saying my name.

"Oh sim, oh, sim...tao grande tao bom (Oh yes oh yes...so big so good)" Lilly moaned

She continued for 30 minutes before she had her orgasm, she leaned down and kissed me passionately. I ran my paws up and down her back and sides feverishly hearing moans and purrs, when she pulled away she smiled and nuzzled my chest then licked my wolfhood, balls, and stomach cleaned of her cum. I did a sexy growl when she stood up and she did the same making me shudder.

"Ooohhh...Evelyn..." I said

She jumped on me and immedaitely started to suck me off while playing with my ball making me shudded and moan in pleasure, after a few minutes she stopped and got on me kissing me passionately next she started to ride me fast and hard.

"Mmmm...tao grande tao bom (Mmmm...so big so good)" Evelyn moaned

After another 15 minutes she came, she kissed me then got off me and smiled. I did a sext growl and she did the same before she cleaned me off.

"Rrrrraaaaavvvvveeeeennnnn" I said

She loudly purred and walked towards me, when she got on me she turned around so that her pussy was right in my face. I licked her making her making her shudder and moan, she started to suck me off making me moan out in pleasure wrapping her tongue around my shaft, I started to lick her pussy sticking my tongue inside her swishing it around her sensitive walls making me arch her back up and moan my name. I hit a sensitive spot and she came instantly making me smile. Shee got off me and turned around kissing me then she did a sexy growl I did the same.

"Onde esta a minha florzinha (Where's my little flower)" I said

Rose walked up to me and got on me kissing me passionately then she started to ride me fast and hard, she was howling my name and loudly purring as she rode me, about 25 minutes into it she came twice and was trying for a third, when she di she was panting heavily.

"Voce e uma flor impertinente flor sexy ass (You're one naughty sexy ass flower)" I said

She did a sexy growl then got off me, I did the same when she got by the others. I did another one making them involuntarily shift on their paws.

"Voce quatro me deu a viagem da minha vida (You four have gave me the ride of my life)" I said

They giggled then Rose walked up to me and pushed me on my back and started to clean me. I shuddered from the feel and softly moaned getting giggles. When she was done I nuzzled her.

"Eu amo todos voces (I love y'all)" I said

"Nos te amamos muito (We love you too)" they purred

I walked to the entrance looking outside, I stared up at the full moon, it urged me into howling so I did that.

Paradise (On Earth)- Cris Cab

I wonder if I'll take you there,

Would you believe in fairy tales, oh

A place where no one feels the pain,

Living without suffering

The roads are paved by loving hands

Energy from turning fans, oh

So won't you open up your eyes

So you can see this paradise, oh

I won't die to get to mine

I want this thing alive

I'll take my paradise on earth, yea hey

I'll make my paradise on earth, oh oh

I'll make my paradise on earth, yea hey

I'll take my paradise on earth

I'll make my paradise on earth

It's easier when you believe

Some people rather misery

But I prefer a place where you and I are free

And the whole world sings in unity

Oh I won't die to get to mine

I want this thing alive

I'll take my paradise on earth, yea hey

I'll make my paradise on earth, oh oh

I'll make my paradise on earth, yea hey

I'll take my paradise on earth, oh

I'll make my paradise on earth

And all of the world, you were standing around

You couldn't smile, cause trouble's all you found

So now that you're 'round, and there's no going back

I'll save you a spot next to me, yeah

I won't die to get to mine

I want this thing alive

I'll take my paradise on earth, yea hey

I'll make my paradise on earth, oh oh

I'll make my paradise on earth, yea hey

I'll take my paradise on earth

I'll take my paradise on earth, yea hey

I'll make my paradise on earth, oh oh

I'll make my paradise on earth, yea hey

I'll take my paradise on earth, oh

I'll make my paradise on earth

(Song End)

When I was done I turned around and saw that my mates were sitting there tears in their eyes, I walked to them they hugged me nuzzling me lovingly. They stopped and looked down at me, I smiled and nuzzled them.

"Isso foi linda (That was beautiful)" Lilly said

"Voce tem a voz de um anjo (You have the voice of an angel)" Raven said

"O que eles disseram (What they said)" Rose and Evelyn said

I chuckled then turned around and happily sighed going in the room and laid down with my in toe laying down around me and sandwiched me and happily sighed. I was happy that my mates were happy with all that we done.

"Voces estavam fora deste mundo incrivel (Y'all were out of this world amazing)" I said

"Voce era muito...voce nem sabe o quanto nos amamos que e voce (You was too...you don't even know how much that and you)" Raven said

"Claramente, quando voces estavam gritando o meu nome Eu poderia dizer que adorei e muito, na verdade (Clearly when y'all were screaming my name I could tell that loved it and a lot actually)" I said

"Sim nos fizemos...voce e tao grande (Yeah we did...you're so big)" Lilly purred

Voces foram inacreditaveis...saltando sobre mim...me chupando...e essess grunhidos oh meu deus (Y'all were unbelievable...bouncing on me...sucking me off...and those growls oh my god)" I said

They looked at me and they each did a sexy growl making me shudder from the intensity.

"Oh deus (Oh god)" I moaned

They giggled then I laid down and shudder again, that was intense for me.

"Boa noite ama (Goodnight loves)" I said

"Boa noite fofo (Goodnight fluffy)" they said

I chuckled then eventually fell asleep with happy dreams on my mind.

* * *

**Ain't that wonderful, Humphrey's parents were found, Lilly and Humphrey mated, then humphrey and his matess and he singed, he also got an intense growl.**

**I beat my record again but but a margin 3,361 words total**


	34. The same problem times 4 part 1

Ch.34: The same problem again times 4 part 1

1 week later...At the river...Humphrey's POV:

I was at the river with my friends and parents playing around, Eve and Rose was helping with the patrols while Lilly and Raven was at the den relaxing.

"So why didn't your mates come" Heather asked

"Mom...2 of them are helping with patrols and the other 2 are at the den" I said

"Oh ok son" Heather said

At the den...Lilly's POV:

I was in the den making out with Raven, I broke the last kiss and then Raven started to suck on my neck.

"Ah...Eu vejo o que voce quer (Oh...I see what you want)" I said seductively

I pushed her on her back kissing her passionately, I felt Raven's paws on my ass then she squeezed it claws also unsheathed making me yelp a little.

"Ow Raven...quer jogar sujo (Ow Raven...want to play dirty)" I said

I reached behind her and unsheathed my claws squeezed it getting a low growl from her. I started to kiss her chest and sucking on her nipples, I nibbled and teased each of them.

"Mmmmm...tao impertinente (Mmmmm...so naughty)" Raven moaned

Raven pulled me down to her kissing me again, I moaned into her mouth sliding my tongue it hers letting our tongues wrestle around. Raven rubbed her paws up and down my body making purr and moan loudly, next she started to rub her pussy against mine intensifieing the moment we shared with each other. She started to thrust up against me.

"Ah sim...sim oh meu deus...tao molhada tao bom (Oh yes...yes oh my god...so wet so good)" I moaned

I started to thrust down against her making us loudly maon, purr, and gasp in the best other most pleasure. After 20 minutes of rubbing and humping each other we both had our orgasm, I rolled off her on my back panting. I looked at her and she was looking at me, I quickly kissed her then kissed away happily sighing laying there.

"Voce esta pronto para a segunda rodada (Are you ready for round two)" Raven said

We looked at each other both of us had big ass smiles on our faces, Raven got on top of me into the 69 position and immediately started to lick my pussy furiously. I started to lick her pussy tasting the satisfying fluids that came out of her, we laid in that position moaning and gasping for a good 20 minutes before we both came. I licked my face clean then Raven rolled off onto her back, we looked at each other and smiled.

"Eu te amo Raven (I love you Raven)" I said

"Eu tambem te amo Lilly (I love you too Lilly)" Raven said

We shared a kiss then hugged each other, after that we walked out the den to the stream so we could clean up. When we got there we walked in cleaning ourselves up then went back to the den and fell asleep.

Later on that day...Evelyn's POV:

After me and Rose were done with the last of the patrols today we were walking back to the den, Rose suddenly tackled me to the groundand started to kiss me then she pulled away.

"Eu nao posso esperar muito mais tempo e mais...estavam na mata sozinha (I can't wait much longer and plus...were in the woods alone)" Rose said seductively

Rose went lower and lower after she said that until she started to lick my pussy making me moan out in pleasure, she stuck her tongue in there making me scream out.

"Oh deus...tao impertinente tao bom (Oh god...so naughty so good)" I moaned

Rose continued to lick my insides, I was in other pleasure and was on the verge of an orgasm, when it came it came hard surprising Rose a bit. She licked her face off and looked at me, I smiled a toothy grin then stood up and tackled Rose to the ground. Rose pulled my body down on her and kissed me passionately, I moaned in her muzzle then started to rub her pussy against mine.

"Oh sim... (Oh yes)" I moaned

I started to thrust down on her making her loudly moan, we kept rubbing our pussies and kissing each other for 30 minutes until we both had an orgasm. I rolled off rose and looked at her smiling, I kissed her then stood up and happily sighed.

"Eu te amo Evelyn (I love you Evelyn)" Rose said

"Eu tambem te amo (I love you too Rose)" I said

She stood up then walked to me nuzzling me lovingly, I did the same then we walked off to the river to wash up. When we got there we cleaned each other then got out and dried off after that we walked back to the den and fell asleep with the others.

The next day, that afternoon...Humphrey's POV:

I was walking around the forest with my dad because mom was off with the hunting groups getting lunch.

"So you going back to your place" Harold asked

"Yeah...just want to see if my mates are bored or there at all" I said

We walked up the slope of the den but before I got to the entrance a very familiar scent hit my nostrils, I looked at my father he looked at me I turned back around and sniffed the air.

"What is it" He asked

"That stench...I smelled it before" I said shaking my head

"I guess that time has come...early" Harold said

"I guess so dad...but my problem is times 4..." I said looking in the entrance

"Good luck son...you're really gonna need it" He said as he started down the slope

I watched as he walked out of sight, I looked in the entrance of the den once more and sighed walking in. I heard low growling from all sides and saw red eyes in four directions, I looked around my mates were in the shadowing of the den circling me so escaping would probably be futile at the moment but as soon as they stopped circling I stepped back turning around running out the den. I looked back and saw they were already inches away from me.

"Shit..." I said softly

I ran and ran but my stamina isn't like my mates stamina but they in werewolf form so of course they eventually catch me. I looked back me and saw they centimeters now, I forward and everything went black...

* * *

**Well...Looks like Lilly and Raven had some fun also Evelyn and Rose...They are now in heat and are wanting Humphrey, and what did Humphrey run into...Found out in the next chapter.**

**I would also like to thank MadGhosts57 for coming up with the lemons...Great job Ghosts**

**R &amp; R**


	35. The same problem times 4 part 2

Ch.35: The same problem times 4 part 2

2 hours after the blackout...Humphrey's POV:

I hastily woke up looking around the room, I noticed it was our room I was in the den. I walked out the room and looked around seeing nothing but smelled that arousing smell, I knew my mates were here and watching me...closely.

"Se quatro estao em calor como e que eu nao estou amarrado ou algo (If you four are in heat how come i'm not tied up or something)" I asked looking around the den

"Hmmhmmhmm...nos nao iria querer matar a diversao antes de comecar (We wouldn't want to kill the fun before it starts)" Lilly said seductively

"Oh...merda (Oh...shit)" I said softly while stepping back

"Apenas desista fofo...a gente sabe que voce quer (Just give up fluffy...we know you want it)" Raven said seductively

"Merda..." I said softly

I stood there looking...thinking...I didn't know what to call it at the moment because it's confusing and the more I take in the smell of their heat will make me change my whole perspective, I closed my eyes.

"Através de cada buraco que você encontrou algo lá ... Eu tomo isso como uma bênção de ter, mas eu tenho que desviar o olhar ... me perdoe ... Eu te amo ... todos vocês (Through every hole you found something down there...I take this as a blessing to have but I must look away...forgive me...I love you...all of you)" I said turning and running down the den

I was running as fast as my legs would carry me, I knew I couldn't go to my parents den because it's late and they are probably mating. I suddenly got pulled down into a bush with my muzzle covered.

"If you want to avoid them for a little bit stay with me" he said

"John" I said surprised

"Yes it's me...been a while...now come on we need to move and quickly" John said

"You cease to impress me" I said chuckling and shaking my head

"Just willing to help a friend out" John said

We walked out the and I saw that Evelyn and Rose were kiising each other I didn't see Lilly and Raven. I started to run but got tackled from above, I was flipped on my back and saw it was Raven.

"Parece que eu tenho voce (Looks like I got you)" Raven purred

I struggled under her grip but couldn't get free. I sighed in defeat but before anything could happen Raven was tackled. I stood up and saw John standing there.

"Humphrey...you better get your ass up and get ready to run because the calvary has fucking arrived" John said as they howled

I quickly got up then me and John started to run, John being in front with me close behind. I looked back and saw they were no where to be seen.

"John they're hiding or they're in the tree" I said

"I think we could-" John couldn't finish his sentence

I looked and he was tackled to the ground being held by Evelyn and Raven, Rose was sitting by a tree and Lilly was standing right in front of him.

"HUMPHREY RUN NOW" John yelled

I ran away going to the waterfall, when I got there I went under the waterfall going in the cave shaking myself dry. I laid down looking at the waterfall, I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning...

I quickly woke up looking around the cave and sighed in relief, then I heard loud purring from behind me. I looked behind me and saw all four of my mates laying in the back staring at me, I slowly back away to the entrance but before I could go I bumped into something or someone for that matter.

"Meu deus... (Oh my god...)" I said

"Nenhum lugar para correr (Nowhere to run)" Evelyn said seductively

"Em nenhum lugar para se esconder (Nowhere to hide)" Raven said seductively

"Por favor...por favor (Please...please)" I pleaded

Now I was starting to panic, then I saw that the other exit wasn't covered so I made a run for it but got tackled.

"Prepare-se para o passeio de sua vida (Prepare for the ride of your life)" Lilly purred

"Meu deus (Oh my god)" I said softly

Lilly kissed my but I didn't return it and squirmed under her but like the last time and got her more horny.

"Humphrey you-" Heather started

I looked and saw it was my mom, I blushed because of the position we were in.

"I needed to talk to you but I see that you're busy " Heather said

"MOM...HELP ME" I yelled

She jumped up and manged to pin Lilly down even though she's five times her size, I quickly got up and jumped through the waterfall and swam to the shore, I looked back and saw my mom swimming to shore.

"Come on son..." Heather said

I followed my mom to a den but I really couldn't see it from my own angle.

"You need to stay hide here because I managed to talk to them...I told them when it starts to get unbearable then i'll have them howl for you, there is food and a small pool of water in the so you're set" She explained

"Thanks mom" I said

"Your welcome son" She said

After that she left, I walked in going to the back and ate some caribou, drank some water, and then I fell asleep because I was still tired.

The very next day...

I woke up with a yawn and felt warm but shook that off and stood up, I suddenly got pulled down which confused me. I turned around looking down and saw that it was my mates, I went wide eyed quickly grabbed my tail and ran out the den.

"Dammit why me..." I said

I kept running until I looked back and saw they weren't there, I forward and saw them laying in front not to far. I skidded to a stop panting lightly and being a little sweaty, looking into each of their lust filled eyes.

"I gotta find John and quickly" I said

"That won't be necessary my friend" John said

"Thank god you're alright" I said

"I know...your mates decided me away but I managed to escape and i've been searching for you" John said

"One thing I forget to mention..." I said looking at my mates

"What would that be" John said

"They can turn into super werewolves" I said

"What the fuck did you just say" John asked surprised

"They can turn into super werewolves" I said

"Holy...shit" John said

"We need to move" I said

"Hmmhmmhmm...que nao vai acontecer (Hmmhmmhmm...that won't be happening)" Rose purred

"Shit..."I said

I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me , I looked back saw my mates gaining on me quickly. I looked forward and managed to dodge a tree, I quickly looked back then forward then everything went black...

* * *

**Well looks like Humphrey knocked himself out again and an old friend came back getting Humphrey out of some predicaments.**

**Would like to give a shout and another thank to MadGhosts57 for the OC and all the other plots he has helped me with.**

**R &amp; R**


	36. The same problem times 4 part 3

Ch.36: The same problem times 4 part 3

Night time…Humphrey's POV:

I woke up with a groan and slowly opened my eyes raising my head up looking around the, I noticed that it was a den but who's den.

"Glad to see you awake Humphrey" John said

I got up and turned around, I saw john sitting there with a smile, I smiled but then it faded.

"Where am I" I asked

"You're at my den" John said

"Where at exactly" I asked

"About an hour walk from your den" John said

"How long was I out" I asked

"After knocking yourself out you were out for nearly four hours" John said

"I have to look forward when running" I said shaking my head

"That you do" John said

"What about my mates" I asked

"They weren't in neither werewolf forms…they were normal then some female walked up and told them to go to their den" John explained

"That would be my mother" I said

John nodded then looked behind me, he narrowed his eyes and his facial expression looked intimidating.

"Humphrey…when I say run…run" John said

I slowly looked behind me and my face went pale, all four of them were standing there staring at me, their looks made me nervous.

"RUN HUMPHREY RUN" John yelled

I ran to the exit I saw during our conversation, I hear growling and talking but I just continued to run as fast as my legs would carry me.

At John's den…Lilly's POV:

I was staring John down, all four of us were so close but John stayed behind to cover Humphrey's escape.

"Why won't you just let us have Humphrey" I asked with a growl

"Because…just like his mother said…when it gets unbearable then y'all should howl for him" John said calmly

"I put my head down and sighed in defeat, I looked at John then back at the others.

"Vamos esperar meninas tudo bem… (Let's just wait okay girls…)" I said

"Mas…mas o que dizer de Humphrey (But…but what about Humphrey)" Raven asked surprised

"Vamos esperar o bebe (Let's just wait baby)" I said

They nodded then I looked at John.

"Sorry John" I said

"Lilly it's fine…I know you want to fuck him but my god you four must be really wanting him" John said

"Yes we do…it's wasn't like the last time actually" I said

"What happened" John asked

"Before Raven and Rose were here it was just me and Evelyn…we were in this predicament but we found him in a den outside the territory…we tied him down and mated with him" I explained

At the den…Humphrey's POV:

I don't know what gotten into me but I was back at the den in our room, I longed for each of them to be here with me. I laid thinking; it brings me to tears just thinking about what I put them through. I laid there crying my eyes out.

Lilly's POV:

After our conversation me and the others were on our way to the den, when we got there I heard what seems to be crying. I silently walked in following the sobbing to our room; I walked in and saw it was Humphrey. He had his paws over his eyes crying, I walked up to him went werewolf and laid down by him with the others following suite.

Humphrey's POV:

I was crying my eyes out at this point and it wasn't stopping either. While I was laying there I couldn't help but feel that warm sandwiched feeling again, I felt something nuzzling me trying to comfort me. I wiped my eyes and sadly sighed, but then that smell hit my nose. I looked around and saw that my mates were laying around me but something was different in their eyes, they weren't filled with lust but with concern.

"O que esta errado (What's wrong)" I asked

"Estavamos prestes a perguntar a mesma coisa de mel (We were about to ask you the same thing honey)" Evelyn said

"Eu sinto falta de vocês ... Eu sei que vocês me perdeu, mas a dor estava rasgando meu corpo por dentro por causa disso ... Eu sei que mesmo que já faz quatro dos sete dias, mas eu queria esperar, mas vejo que todos nós por muito tempo para o outro (I miss y'all...I know y'all missed me but the pain was tearing my body on the inside because of it...I know that even though it's been four out of seven days but I wanted us to wait, but I see we all long for each other)" I said

"Humphrey isso e verdade... (Humphrey that is true...)" Lilly said

"HUMPHREY" John yelled

I got up running out the den and saw John running towards me.

"What is it" I said calmly

"I thought you were in trouble" John said

"I'm not in any trouble" I said

"Oh...okay dude" John said

"It's fine and as a matter of fact John...they are WAY over that line...I think I may be in for a long night" I said

"Hahahahaha...good luck with that my friend" John said

"You better watch your back too" I said

With that being said John nodded then walked off out of sight to his den, I walked in the den and was picked up by the scruff of my neck being carried right into the room and flipped on my back. I couldn't help but smile.

"Preparar...para o passeio de sua vida (Prepare...for the ride of your life)" Lillt purred seductively

"Mostre-me o que voce tem (Show me whatcha got)" I said

The next day...

I woke up with a long yawn and with a stiff feeling but in a good way, I stood up stretching my stiff limbs then laid down.

"Manha fofo (Morning fluffy)" they said happily

"Manha ama (Morning loves)" I said happily

They each nuzzled me lovingly and kissed me, I did the same.

"Eu acho que voces comi meu capo lobo cima de mim (I think y'all fucked my wolf hood off me)" I said

They giggled then stood up stretching but they did it...slowly.

"Se eu achasse certo voce estao tentando me seduzir (If I thought right y'all were trying to seduce me)" I said

"Voce esta certo... (You are right...)" Rose purred

I chuckled at this, they giggled again and started to purr.

"Voce quer ver algo... (You want to see something)" Evelyn purred seductively

All I could do was nod my head but before we could start mooch yelled at the entrance.

"Droga (Dammit)" I said

"Nao se preocupe voce vera outra vez (Don't worry you'll see another time)" Rose said nuzzling me

I nuzzled her back then smiled, i walked out the room towards the entrance and saw my friends.

"What up fellas" I said

"What's up" they said

"So what brings you by" I asked

Thye stepped back while Salty stepped foward.

"Oh no you don't...you remember what Raven said after what happened dude" I said in a serious tone

"I can't help it" Salty said

"Unless you want a broken jaw...you need to stop because I really don't want to see that" I said

Salty nodded and nervously looked behind me.

"Dude you alright" Johnny asked

Salty looked nervous and scarred out of his mind, I looked behind me following his gaze to the entrance where my mates were standing, they were in super werewolf form.

"Oh...shit" Donnie said

"Step away from Humphrey Salty" John said

Salty stepped back, then looked at the others then me.

"I gotta clear my head..." Salty said

He turned and walked down the slope, I decided to follow him. I walked down the slope did a single bird call for Evelyn to follow. I started to walk with Salty.

"So what's on your mind" I asked

"Those tests I done" Salty said

"Dude you don't have to worry...I know it's a habit but I really dont want to see you hurt, Raven didn't know that it was the fourth hypothesis you done...the others have of course but Raven didn't know , I know she didn't try to hurt you and was saddened when she did but I'm gonna tell you...no more test Salty...alright" I said

"Alright Humphrey" Salty said

"But it was funny in a good way though" I said chuckling

"Not for me it wasn't...being pinned by werewolves is not the funniest to me...getting hit in my jaw wasn't either" Salty said

"Like I said Salty...she didn't mean it" I said

We continued to walk until we got to the river, I did a bird call that's when Evelyn jumped out the tree landing next to me.

"Why do you do bird calls" Salty asked

"It's like I tell them to do something...plus I do it for them instead of howling since they can hear possibly everything in super werewolf form" I said

"Oh okay" Salty said

"Sweetheart howl to the others" I said

Evelyn nodded and howled, not even a minute they were there and they brung everyone else with them.

"O que e isso (What is it)" Rose asked

"Eu sei que voces precisam se limpar (I know y'all need to get cleaned up)" I said

They set everyone down then walked in the river and started to clean themselves.

"Let's leave but not far" I said

We walked off going to our spot in the clearing so we could chat or just play around.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter, sorry i couldn't update...being bogged down with homework from school **

**Like to thank MagGhosts57 for helping me with the story so far.**

**R &amp; R**


	37. Chapter 37

Ch.37: The 4th ambush, more abilities, &amp; friendly visit

Later on that day…

I was still in the clearing with my friends expect John because he left back to his den; my mates were at the river relaxing. While we were in the middle of a conversation I heard a deep growl.

"Did you guys hear that" I asked

"Yea" they said

Suddenly 10 werewolves jumped out the bushes all around us growling and snarling.

"Looks like we got you now" a female said

"No you don't" I growled

She snarled then lung at me, I dodged it and slashed at her. I stepped back and did a bird call confusing them, my mates were there instantly.

"Ah so I see that dumbass sent more" Lilly said

"Vamos mata-lo por seus crimes (We'll kill you for your crimes)" one said

Lilly snarled and snapped her teeth; three of them charged me, one of them slashed at me leaving four deep gashes on my muzzle, another punched me in the jaw, and the last one knocked me into a tree.

Lilly's POV:

Humphrey howled in pain then went unconscious, I told his friends to run. I looked at them my heart lurched and something clicked in my mind along with the others.

3rd person POV:

All of a sudden a red aurora formed around them, they opened their muzzles and a red ball formed which larger until six of them were fired. The balls made contact killing the wolves instantly, the aurora faded. They looked at the bodies; Evelyn and Rose dug a hole and buried the bodies while Lilly and Raven went to heal Humphrey.

Humphrey's POV:

I groaned and opened my eyes, I looked around then slowly got to my feet wobbling a bit as I did, I looked around once more and saw no bodies only my mates.

"Oh meu dues, onde estao meus amigos (Oh my god where are my friends)" I asked worriedly

"Eles sao seguros Humphrey… (They are safe Humphrey…)" Lilly said

I sighed in relief and smiled at them.

"O que aconteceu com os emboscada (What happened to the ambushers)" I asked

"Bem…depois de ver que voce bateu para for a temos outra habilidade (Well…after seeing you knocked out we got ability)" Lilly said

"O que e a capacidade (What is the ability)" I asked

Lilly turned around opened her muzzle, I saw a ball then it flew out her muzzle at a high speed out her muzzle hitting a tree making it fall.

"Whoa…" I said in awe

"Nossos pensamentos exatamente (Our thought eactly)" Lilly said

"Eu acho que eu vou dizer que voce pode disparar bolas de plasma (I guess I'll say you can fire plasma balls)" I said

"Impressionante… (Awesome…)" Evelyn said

I chuckled then looked up at the sky for a moment then I yawned.

"Alguem esta com sono (Someone is sleepy)" Rose said

"Sim eu sou… (Yes I am…)" I said yawning again

They giggled then we walked back to the den, when we got there I walked in going in our room laying down. My mates laid down and sandwiched me making me smile.

"Eu amo todos voces (I love y'all)" I said

"Nos te amamos muito (We love you too)" they said

After that we all fell asleep with happy dreams.

The next morning…

I woke up with a yawn this morning; I got up stretching then walked out into the main room and saw two dead rabbits. I walked to them I saw a note.

"Morning fluffy, hope you enjoy breakfast…we love you sweetie

With love,

Your mates" it read

I smiled at this then started to eat, I ate them quickly got up going back in the room. I went towards Rose kissing her forehead also the others, I felt so loved more ways than one.

"Fico feliz em ter voces (I'm glad to have y'all)" I said

"Foi um prazer ter voce (Were glad to have you)" they purred

I happily sighed and looked into their eyes becoming so fascinated by them.

"Esses belos olhos para belos lobos (Such beautiful eyes for beautiful wolves)" I said

"Oh pare com isso mel voce esta nos fazendo corar (Oh stop it honey you're making us blush)" Raven said with a soft giggle

"E bonito quando voces corar (It's cute when y'all blush)" I said

They blushed even more making it show, I chuckled at this then walked out the room with them in toe going outside, I sat on the ledge overlooking the territory.

"Humphrey…seus amigos e familiares estao vindo para ca (Humphrey…your friends and family are coming this way)" Evelyn said

"Vamos encontra-los no meio do caminho (Let's meet them halfway)" I said

I started down the slope with my mates in toe, I walked through the forest while my mates were in the trees watching me. I saw my friends and family in the distance walking towards me, so I sat down waiting on them, when they did my mom hugged me while my dad shook my paw.

"So how you been son" my mom asked

"I couldn't be happier mother" I said pulling away

"Anything else happen" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not going to go into details" I said

"Where are your mates anyway" Terry asked

"Oh I forgot" I said

I turned around and did a bird call, they flipped down from the trees landing around me, everybody had shocked expression expect john.

"Hello everybody" Lilly said

"Hey" Salty said

"How have y'all been" Heather asked

"We've been great and we couldn't be happier" Raven said

"And why is that hmm" Heather asked

"Like Humphrey said…not going to go into details" Evelyn said

My mom nodded then I looked around and started to aimlessly wonder off, then suddenly everything went black.

Kate's POV:

While everybody was talking it and laughing, I didn't see Humphrey.

"Does anybody know where Humphrey went" I asked

Raven's POV:

I went super werewolf and sniffed the air getting his scent, I walked off with everyone else right behind me. His scent became mixed with a familiar scent so I stopped.

"O que e isso (What is it)" Lilly asked walking up to me

"Esse fedor…Eu senti o cheiro antes (That stench…I smelled it before)" I said walking off

I continued to follow the scent until it leads me to a den; I crouched low using my tail to tell the others. I silently walked in the den and saw Humphrey knocked out with scratches, bite marks, and gashes on his body.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I roared

"Oh would you look at that…one came to save this piece of shit" One said smiling evilly

"I snarled and snapped my teeth growling menacingly at them.

"What are you going to do bitch" Another said

My left eye twitched, my breathing got longer and shorter, and my heart lurched in my chest.

"RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH…YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES" I roared

I opened my muzzled and charged six plasma balls then I fired them each making contact killing the wolves instantly, I walked in further in the den smelling three more scents. I growled walking towards the back, going in a room seeing another group of werewolves.

"Look what decided to walk in" One said smirking

I growled and got in a fighting stance.

"What are going to do huh…there three of us and just you" Another said smirking

I snarled then lunged at them, I grabbed the one that's been talking by the neck crushed his windpipe in my paw then ripped off a leg hitting the second one crushing his head with that. The third one lunged at me but before he could do anything I ripped his head off. I walked out the den towards Humphrey and healed him; I picked him up and put him on my back then walked out the room.

"I know to never get you mad" John said

"Same here" the others said

That was intense…" Harold said

"Just like the others…I'm very very protective of him" I said walking in the direction of the den

Humphrey's POV:

I woke up with a groan and tried to stand up but was wobbling around a bit.

"Oh…feeling dizzy" I said

I laid down and looked up seeing Raven sitting there staring at me, I stared back at her.

"O que aconteceu com voce (What happened to you)" Raven asked

"Eu estava nocauteado ... quando eu acordei fui questionado por alguns dos lobos de Ricky ... Eu recusei para que eles me bater até que eu desmaiei (I was knocked out...when I woke up I was questioned by some of Ricky's wolves...I refused so they beat me until I blacked out)" I said

Tears started to well up in my eyes, I started to cry. Raven hugged me saying soothing words in my ear rocking me back and forth.

"Eu deveria ter ficando por voces em vez de andar fora (I should've stayed by y'all instead of walking off)" I said sadly

Raven hugged me again then kissed me, she picked me up by the scruff aof my neck walking out the den.

"Oh thank god you're okay" my mom said hugging me

"I'm sorry...I should've walked off then it would've never been any problems...I was just thinking about something when I walked off" I said

"Son...next time...make sure have one of your mates with you...alright" my mom said calmly

"Yes ma'am" I said

"Good" she said

I suddenly forgot I had something by the riverfor my mates and completely forgot.

"Merda... (Shit...)" I said softly

"O que esta errado (What's wrong)" Lilly asked

"I need to grab something I had left by the river" I said

I ran off with Lilly and Evelyn following, when I arrived at the river I walked to a tree and grabbed them putting them in my mane.

"Got them" I said

* * *

**Here's chapter 37...well looks like it happened again and what did humphrey get by the river.**


	38. A Gift

Ch.38: A gift

That evening…Humphrey's POV:

After getting what I had for them I walked back to the others with Lilly and Evelyn following behind me, when I got back everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Voce esta de volta (You're back)" Rose said nuzzling me

"Eu nao tinha ido embora longo amor (I wasn't gone long love)" I said

"Senti sua falta (I missed you)" Rose said

"Aaawww…realmente (Aaawww…really)" I said

"Sim (Yes)" Rose said

"Te amo (Love you)" I said

"Tambem tea mo (Love you too)" Rose said

I kissed her then looked at everyone.

"How cute" my mom said

"Mmmmoooommmm" I said blushing

Everyone laughed, I laughed along with them. We laughed for a good couple minutes then we calmed down.

"So what made you run off" Kate asked

"I forgot something by the river" I said

"And what would that be" John asked

"A gift…for my mates" I said turning around looking at them

I stared at them for a moment then I reached into my mane and pulled out four roses. One is a light orange yellow with pink streaks, the second being a red rose, the third being pink with white streaks, and the fourth being with lavender streaks.

"Oh meu dues…oh…meu dues… (Oh my god…oh…my…god)" they said in awe

I walked up to them placing each rose behind their left ear then stepped back admiring my work with a smile.

"La…la…la bonito (There…there…there beautiful)" Lilly said

"E isso faz com que voces olhar arrebatador (and it makes y'all look ravishing)" I said with a huge smile

3rd person POV:

The girls were in awe about what Humphrey got them; it brings tears to their eyes.

"We'll just give y'all a minute…were at the river" Shakey said

They walked off to the river leaving Humphrey and his mates, Humphrey smiled at his mates making them smile.

"Obrigado Humphrey (Thank you Humphrey)" they said

"Suas boas-vindas ama ... é o mínimo que posso fazer por vocês ... vocês têm feito muito para mim, eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que eu sou agora ... Eu deveria te agradecer ... todos vocês (Your welcome loves...it's the least I can do for y'all...y'all have done so much for me I couldn't be more happier than I am now...I should be thanking you...all of you)" Humphrey said

They started to cry but in happiness, Evelyn was the first to run up and hug him then the others did the same crying softly nuzzling Humphrey lovingly.

"Nos te amamos Humphrey (We love you Humphrey)" they said

"Eu amo voces demais (I love y'all too)" Humphrey said

They pulled away and looked down at Humphrey smiling.

"Voce sabe Humphrey...todos nos fez tanto para o outro...temos o prazer de ser seu e seu para sempre (You know Humphrey...all of us have done so much for each other...we are glad to be yours and yours forever)" Rose said

"Eu nao poderia estar mais feliz e nao podia estar mais de acordo (I couldn't be happier and couldn't agree more)" Humphrey said

They giggled and wiped there tears away.

"Vamos para o rio...Eu tenho mais um para dar para voces (Let's go to the river...I have one more to give to y'all)" Humphrey said

Humphrey walked off with his mates following close behind him, when they arrived everyone was relaxing or swimming around.

"Bout time you showed up" Salty said

"Humphrey chuckled then walked towards his parents.

"Y'all want to see something" Humphrey asked

"Yea what is it" Harold asked

"It's something that will strengthen your bond as mates" Humphrey said

They nodded then Humphrey went towards Kate and Terry teling them the same thing also the other couples at the river. Humphrey walked towards the edge of the river then turned around facing everyone with a smile.

(Paradise on earth- Cris Cab)

I wonder if I'll take you there,  
Would you believe in fairy tales, oh  
A place where no one feels the pain,  
Living without suffering  
The roads are paved by loving hands  
Energy from turning fans, oh  
So won't you open up your eyes  
So you can see this paradise, oh

I won't die to get to mine  
I want this thing alive  
I'll take my paradise on earth, yea hey  
I'll make my paradise on earth, oh oh  
I'll make my paradise on earth, yea hey  
I'll take my paradise on earth  
I'll make my paradise on earth

It's easier when you believe  
Some people rather misery  
But I prefer a place where you and I are free  
And the whole world sings in unity

Oh I won't die to get to mine  
I want this thing alive  
I'll take my paradise on earth, yea hey  
I'll make my paradise on earth, oh oh  
I'll make my paradise on earth, yea hey  
I'll take my paradise on earth, oh  
I'll make my paradise on earth

And all of the world, you were standing around  
You couldn't smile, cause trouble's all you found  
So now that you're 'round, and there's no going back  
I'll save you a spot next to me, yeah

I won't die to get to mine  
I want this thing alive  
I'll take my paradise on earth, yea hey  
I'll make my paradise on earth, oh oh  
I'll make my paradise on earth, yea hey  
I'll take my paradise on earth

I'll take my paradise on earth, yea hey  
I'll make my paradise on earth, oh oh  
I'll make my paradise on earth, yea hey  
I'll take my paradise on earth, oh  
I'll make my paradise on earth

After he finished he must've attracted a bigger crowd, they started to howl and cheer for Humphrey, making him take a bow and smile. Most couples in the crowd were kissing or just enjoyed each others company, the crowd soon dispered going to their to sleep or have a fun night. Humphrey's mates walked up to him each of them passionately kissing him, all of Humphrey's friends and family were making out at the river enjoying each others company.

"Humphrey..." John called

Humphrey turned around and saw John along with Candy and Sweets, Humphrey walked towards them.

"What is it" Humphrey asked

"I think I just got lucky my friend" John said as Candy and Sweets cuddled up to him

"That's great John...have fun" Humphrey said

They did a paw pound then John walked off with Candy and Sweets following. Humphrey smiled and walked back towards the others.

"Humphrey that was an excellent performance...now i'm going to go have some fun" Heather said

"Hahahahaha...didn't want to hear that" Humphrey said laughing

Heather grabbed Harold by his tail and started to drag him back to the den. Kate and Terry along with the others left going to their dens. Humphrey looked at his mates, then a familair scent hit his nose but it wasn't heat.

"Presumo que voces sao...tesao...direito (I assume that y'all are...horny...right)" Humphrey said

"Sim...nos somos (Yes...we are)" Lilly said

"Entao vamos para a cova e ter uma noite divertida (Then let's go to the den and have a fun night)" Humphrey said

Lilly picked up Humphrey by the scruff of his neck and ran to the den.

* * *

**Isn't that wonderful just wonderful...everyone was happy in this chapter...now here's the thing  
**

**I will have the following things in A Story:**

**~Another girl for Humphrey**

**~1 or 2 new OCs**

**I will have the following things for Why Did it Happen?:  
**

**~2 new OCs coming next chapter**

**R &amp; R**


	39. Chapter 39

Ch.39: Old friends &amp; some leave and some stay with you

2 days later…Humphrey's POV:

It was late morning; me and Evelyn were walking along the territory line talking and joking with one another. The others were off helping the alphas with the hunts and other duties.

"Eu preciso ir ao den ... você é positivo que você vai ficar bem aqui sozinha (I need to go to the den...are you positive you'll be okay out here alone)" Evelyn asked

"Eu vou ser bem docinho (I'll be fine sweetie)" I said

I hugged her then kissed her before pulling away, she walked off in the direction to the den. I resumed my walk taking the new sights of the expanded territory, I was glad that the pack is at peace and having no problems going on. As I got near the train tracks the train speeded through but then two figures jumped out landing a few feet away from me they were werewolves, one male and the other female. The male had midnight black fur, ice blue eyes, a scar over his right eye and on his under belly but the most crazy scar is a six bladed star and it looked to be carved into his shoulder. Just inches away from him was the female she had brown fur, lively ocean blue eyes but she had no marking like the male. I then looked them over one more time before finally recognizing the male...it was Lone and his mate Mary.

"Lone" I said

He turned to me looked me up and down before walking up to me with Mary following.

"Is that you Humphrey" he asked

"In the flesh my friend" I said smiling

Mary then hugged me before pulling away smiling at me.

"How ya been knuckle head" she asked

"I've been better actually...how you two been" I asked

Lone looked down at the ground, Mary hugged him then looked at Humphrey.

"His father murdered his mother and while his little sister was still alive his father crushed her head in his mouth" Mary explained finishing with a growl

I stayed silent nodding my head in understanding and waited for them, after a few minutes Mary pulled away kissing him then she looked at me again.

"So...where are you two coming from" I asked

"I'm from the Alaskan mountain nomadic pack and Mary here if from the Southern pack" Lone explained

"This here is the central pack...you two want to join" I asked

"Of course Humphrey" Mary said happily

"We need to go see the pack leader" Lone said

"You're looking at him" I said

"You're pack leader" Lone asked

"Yes i am" I said

After that there was an uncomfortable silence before Mary broke it.

"You have a mate Humphrey" Mary asked

"Yes but I have four" I said

"Can we meet them" Lone said

30 minutes later...Lone's POV:

Me, Mary, and Humphrey arrived at his den, he walked then motioned for me to walk in and saw four werewolves, I growled lightly. How could they be werewolves in Humphrey's pack.

"Honey who is this" one asked

"This is Mary..." Humphrey said pointing to Mary

"And this is Lone..." Humphrey said pointing at me

I looked at the four of them, they looked at me suspicsion in their eyes.

"Humphrey are you sure they aren't spies for my father" one said

"No they are not sweetheart calm down" Humphrey said

They was an uncomfortable silence before Humphrey broke it.

"Oh I forgot to introduce them" Humphrey said

I looked at Humphrey then at Mary who was also looking at Humphrey.

"This is Lilly..." Humphrey said pointing to the one with crimson red eyes

I nodded.

"This is Evelyn..." Humphrey said pointing to another with predator yellow eyes

I nodded.

"This is Rose...and another thing she can't understand or speak english only Portuguese" Humphrey said pointing the third one with orange eyes

"And lastly this is Raven..." Humphrey said pointing the last one with white eyes

Humphrey's POV:

After introducing my mates to Lone and Mary I walked out and motioned for the two of them to follow me, I stepped to the ledge and howled for the pack to come. When they did they sat there quietly.

"I called everyone here to introduce our two newest members to the central pack...this is Lone and Mary" I said

They both waved then sat there.

"Treat them like family...Lone and Mary...welcome to the pack" I said

Mary's POV:

After Humphrey said that he dismissed the pack but then three wolves and four pups along with them walked up the slope towards us.

"Hello there, I'm Kate" the tan blond wolf said

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling shaking her paw

"May name is Terry, I'm Kate's mate, and these are our pups" a red fur wolf said

I smiled and shook his paw, the third wolf had white fur on one side and black on the other with orange eyes.

"My name is John" he said

"Nice to meet you" I said

I shook his paw.

"Y'all should already know me my name is Mary and this is my mate Lone" I said

John shook Lone's paw then sat by Kate and Terry, I looked at Humphrey who was talking to Evelyn.

"Excuse me Humphrey…" I said

Humphrey turned around looking at me with a smile.

"What is it Mary" he asked

"Me and Lone needed a den…do you have any available" I asked

"I'll take you to it" he said

Humphrey's POV:

I started walking down the slope with Mary, Lone, my mates, Kate, Terry, and their pups followed close behind.

"So Lone…how did you get that star on your shoulder" Lilly asked

Flashback 2 months earlier…Lone's POV:

My father just threw me against the wall, I had scratches and bite marks everywhere on my body, My mother lay dead her entrails scattered across the den floor in a bloody mess and her head next mine eyes filled with no life. I stood up only to be picked up and thrown against the wall, my body racked with pain. I was slowly losing consciousness; I heard a scream…my sister. I looked at my father he had my sister's head in her mouth, without showing any mercy he bit down crushing her head in his jaws. Brain matter and blood fell on the floor, my eyes widen in horror before it was replaced with pure anger and hatred for the wolf I looked up too, I got up charging my father wanting to rip his head off. Just as I got to him I was tackled to the ground, I snarled throwing the wolf off me charging my father again but this time he tackled me to the ground.

"You are weak just like your mother" He said

"I'll kill you" I snarled

He stabbed a single claw into me and started to cut me, I howled out in pain as he laughed like it was the funniest thing on the planet. After a few minutes he picked me up, I was too tired to move or even speak. He dragged me out the den and into the forest before throwing me into a tree then walking away leaving me for dead…I hated you from that day on and I made a promise to kill him.

End of flashback…

Lilly's POV:

"So…you're in relation to me and my sister" I said

"What happened" Mary asked

"My father…killed my mother out of anger and…and…raped my sister" I said looking down

"Eu fiz uma promessa para matar esse filho da puta e vingar a morte de minha mãe (I made a promise to kill that son of a bitch and avenge my mother's death)" Rose said with a growl

"What did she say" Terry asked

"I made a promise to kill that son of a bitch and avenge my mother's death" Humphrey translated

"Eu posso ir e soprar um pouco de mel de vapor ... os pensamentos me fez querer pendurar algo pela sua intestino comigo assistindo morrer lentamente (can i go and blow off some steam Honey...the thoughts got me wanting to hang something by its intestine with me watching it slowly die)" Rose said with a light growl

"Oh shit…" Humphrey said softly

"What did she say" Kate asked

"You don't want to know what she said" Humphrey said

"Rose vamos la…vamos para o rio e para acalmar um pouco (Rose come on…let's go to the river and calm down a bit)" I said

Humphrey's POV:

Rose and Lilly walked off to the river, Evelyn soon walked off for some unknown reason which confused me. Me and Raven following close behind her, Evelyn growled a deep menacing growl before looking at Kate and Terry.

"Kate, Terry…get your pups and go" Evelyn said

"Yes ma'am" they said

They ran off to their den, Evelyn growled again baring her teeth.

"What is it" Lone asked

"They're looking for Humphrey" Lilly said behind me

"Why 15 werewolves would be looking for Humphrey" Mary whispered

"Because they want to kill him to draw me, Rose, Raven, and Evelyn out" Lilly said

"I'll bring them to y'all" Humphrey said slowly walking forward

Humphrey's POV:

I walked forward eyeing the wolves they were in the trees, on the ground trying to find a scent, and others keeping look out. As I descended the small hill two of them raised their heads staring at me, they growled at getting fighting stances I got in a defensive stance growling as I did.

"So…I see the wolf at question showed himself" one said

I just stared at them; they stalked towards me circling me looking me up and down then one of them laughed.

"It's seems that he looks weak and couldn't kill us IF he tried" one said

I flipped out of their little circle landing by a bush.

"NEVER underestimate your opponent" I growled

They snarled one of them charged at me, he slashed at me, I dodged it and lunged at him. I pinned him down.

"Voces so nao vai aprender (Y'all just won't learn)" I said

I clamped my jaws on his neck and pulled ripping his throat, I got off him just as the other one got the realization that their friend is dead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" she yelled

She looked at me with a death glare, in blind rage she lung at me pinning me down and started to slash at me trying to especially go for my face but I block them all and surprising enough I kick her off me (even though this bitch is five times my size and I think I killed her mate) I got up quickly charging her lunging at her pinning her down. She flipped me over onto my back, I was clawing at her stomach but she didn't flinch. After a few moments her grip loosens on me, she doubled over onto her side her stomach torn open her entrails spilling onto the earth, she died seconds later. I looked up seeing they oh so distracted with searching…damn for werewolves they don't pay attention. I slowly walked towards the group of wolves before four of them looked up then behind me before roaring out in anger of their fallen members, they growl menacingly at me. That's when the other 11 werewolves turned looking at me, 8 of them had shocked expressions while the others three growled at me. All in one moment which surprised me the most is the 8 wolves came and stood behind me.

"YOU TRAITORS" one yelled

"Ricky will have your heads" another growled

"Not if I rip your throats" I growled

"What can you do omega…it's 5 against 1…the odds of you surviving are very low" one said

"Looks can be very deceiving…" I said

I lunged at the first one catching it completely off guard pinning him down snapping his neck, I jumped back just as two of them lunged at me in an attempt to get me.

"I'll kill you…" one snarled

I got in a defensive stance looking at the werewolf before me, he charged me picking me up in his muzzle then threw me into a tree. I yelped but I was fine, I got up shaken but not stirred, I charged him biting one of his front legs. He grunted before picking me up throwing me near a bush, I got up and got in a defensive stance as he charged me, I dodge his slashing at his stomach but I missed.

"You are strong for an omega…but it ends…NOW" he said

He lunged at me, I couldn't dodge it in time, he pinned me smiling triumphantly then grabbed he neck in my jaws. But before he could make the kill he was picked up and thrown to the ground by four of the werewolves that came over to me, he thrashed around trying to get free but to no avail. The remaining three jumped in and tried to save their comrade but they were killed quickly and effortless by Lone and Mary to my surprise. They were about to attack the 8 werewolves.

"STOP" I yelled

They turned to me surprised looking at me like I had a second head.

"Why did you tell us to stop" Mary asked

"They helped me…and…they are going to stay" I said looking at the werewolves

The 8 werewolves howled happily and smiled at me.

"Sir…" one said walking up to me

"What is it" I asked

"Thank you…for…accepting us" she said

"You're welcome" I said

"Humphrey…" Lilly said

Lilly's POV:

I was surprised when some of the werewolves went to Humphrey's side doing the fight.

"Humphrey…" I said

"Hey Lilly" he said nuzzling me

"Wait…is you Ricky's daughter" a female asked

"Yes I am" I said

"Glad to meet you" she said

"Well it's dark and we need to bury the bodies" I said

Humphrey nodded then turned to the 8 wolves talking amongst themselves.

1 hour later…Humphrey's POV:

Me, my mates, Lone and Mary, also the 8 werewolves were in the den talking to each other.

"So you didn't really want to fight me…you were forced to" I asked

"Yes sir I was" the male said

"Ricky was ruthless and still is…he'll want us dead if he finds out we switched sides but I really don't care…that bastard killed my parents for no reason" the female said

"4 wolves here are in relation to that" I said

After a few more moments of talking to them they looked at me sadly.

"What's wrong" I asked

"We need a place to sleep" one said

"My den is big enough for all of us to fit and if you're hungry I have caribou in the back" I said smiling

"I forgot to introduce everyone" the female said

Turns out there names are Star, Chloe, May, Luna, Jerry, Donald, Darius, and Jesus (It's the Mexican name for '_Jesus'_).

"Tomorrow I'll get started getting dens for y'all" I said

"Thank you sir" Star said bowing her head

"Please…call me Humphrey" I said smiling

* * *

**I'm so so so so sorry for not getting to this story...but here it is**

**I would like to think Lonethedarkheartedwolf for giving me his OCs**

**R &amp; R**

**And again I'm sorry for keeping y'all waiting, thank y'all for bearing with me.**


	40. Chapter 40

Ch.40: Confessions of Luna and Star, 6 wolves 1 Humphrey, &amp; News

1 week later…Luna's POV:

It's been a week since me and some of the others joined the central pack, everyone here is so nice and so helpful unlike wolves in my old pack. I'm glad I could finally have a life to live, I'm glad I have what I have. I was currently at me and Star's den talking to one another about what happened a week ago.

"Eu não posso acreditar que um omega derrubou quatro lobisomens por conta própria (I can't believe an omega took down four werewolves on his own)" Star said

"Eu tambem nao (I can't either)" I said

"Eu gosto dele (I like him)" Star said

We both blushed and looking in the other direction.

"I do too" I said softly

"But he has four mates why would he accept us" I said

"Don't think like that...of course he'll accept us" Star said

I nodded then looked out at the entrance of the den, I saw Rose standing there with a smile. We immediately broke our gaze from her heads down looking at the ground.

"Entao...voces dois querem Humphrey presumo (So...you two want Humphrey I presume)" she asked

"Sim senhora (Yes ma'am)" I said

"Nao...voces nao tem que me chame de senhora (Don't...y'all do not have to call me ma'am)" Rose said

"Voce e um dos alphas...devemos respeita-lo (You're one of the alphas...we must respect you)" Star said

"Olhe para mim... (Look at me...)" Rose said

Me and Star got nervous keeping our gaze on the ground.

"Eu nao vou fazer nada para voces dois...por favor olhe para mim (I'm not going to do anything to you two...please look at me)" Rose said

Both of us looked at each other out the corner of our eyes, we raised our heads looking at Rose.

"Muito melhor (Much better)" Rose said smiling

"Ah, e Rose para pesponder a essa pergunta...sim o que fazemos (Oh and Rose to answer that question...yes we do)" I said

"Ok..voces tem imprimido sobre ele ainda (Okay...have y'all imprinted on him yet)" she asked

Me and Star blushed looking in different directions.

"Sim senhora (Yes ma'am)" Star said

"Por que voces nao vieram ao den ainda (Why haven't y'all came to the den yet)" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nós ... nós estávamos com medo que ele não aceitaria nós ... já que ele tem quatro de vocês atualmente ... por que ele mesmo nos quer de qualquer maneira (We...we were afraid he wouldn't accept us...since he has four of you currently...why would he even want us anyway)" I said looking down

Rose walked towards us and lightly slapped me and Star.

"Nao voces NUNCA pensam que a baixa de vos (Don't y'all NEVER think that low of yourselves)" Rose said sternly

"Sim senhora... (Yes ma'am...)" we said sadly

Rose hugged the both us then pulled away, she motioned for me and Star to follow her, when we arrived at the den all three of us walked in sitting down. Me and Star immediately falling to the ground.

"So what brings you two by" Humphrey asked

"We need to tell you something Humphrey" I said

"Both you look at me...there's no need to be afraid of me or anyone here" Humphrey said

Me and Star looked up at Humphrey who was smiling making the both of us smile.

"We love you Humphrey...the both of us really do...you showed us more kindess in one week than we have experienced since we were pups..." I said

"Can we be with you..." Star asked nervously

We looked at Humphrey nervously, Humphrey smiled along with Lilly, Evelyn, Raven, and Rose making us smile.

"Yes" Humphrey said

Me and Star jumped at Humphrey tackling him, we laid on him nuzzling into his chest lovingly. The others soon did the same making Humphrey chuckle.

"Amo voces (Love y'all)" he said

"Tambem te amo (Love you too)" we all said

Humphrey's POV:

Now I have six mates, I have an affect on wolves in a good way.

"Entao, o que voces querem (So what do y'all want to do)" I asked

After I asked that question I smelled that sweet smell, I looked at them and they looked at me.

"Humphrey..." Evelyn purred seductively

I smiled at this but I replied.

"O que e o mel (What is it honey)" I asked

"Eu estou com tesao para voce, se voce sabe o que quero dizer (I'm horny for you if you know what I mean)" Rose purred seductively

"Eu vou me divertir com voce (I'm going to have fun with you)" Luna said seductively

"Mostre-me como selvagem voce lobisomens sao entao (Show me how wild you werewolves are then)" I said smiling slyly

Lilly picked me up turning me on my back, she started to lick my sheath making me get hard. After a minute i was fully hard, Lilly purred and started to stroke it making me moan out in pleasure, she continued that for a while then switched up she grabbed Evelyn pulling her over to me. Evelyn stood over me and turned around while lilly got on me and started to ride me evelyn lowered her hips down to my face I started to lick her pussy. Both of them moaned out Evelyn's moaning got a little louder as I licked her then she kissed Lilly both of them moaning into each others mouths, Lilly started to go faster and harder of me I started to lick Evelyn at a faster and harder pace putting my tongue insode her licking around her sensitive walls.

"AH AH AAAAHHHH...OH MY GOD HUMPHREY SO GOOD SO WARM" Evelyn yelled

"So big so good so warm..." Lilly said

This continued for another 15 minutes then Evelyn came on my face while Lilly came drenching my in her sweet smelling fluids. After a few moments they got off me and switched up this time it was Raven and Rose, Rose got on me coming down on me and stayed there Raven stood over me turned around facing Rose then lowered her hips down to my face. I plunged my tongue into her getting a surprised gasp all while Rose started to ride me starting off slow but got harder and faster saying my name along with Raven who lowered her hips more practically sitting on my face.

"Oh yes…yes…yes oh Humphrey your tongue is magic" Raven moaned

As I continued to do that Rose went even harder and even faster making me stop on Raven and moan out in the pleasure I was feeling.

"Oh Rose…tao molhada tao apertado tao bom (Oh Rose…so wet so tight so good)" I moaned

Rose purred then howled out in pleasure as she came on me, she kissed Raven moaning into her mouth I resumed licking Raven and she came after another 5 minutes. Rose got off me my wolfhood coming out of her with a '_Pop'_ I came twice and I didn't even know it until Lilly and Rose told me. Raven moved off my face and licked it clean then got on me and started to ride me like a mad dog she was going so hard and so fast I was moved across the floor, I moaned out as she continued going even faster at max speed loud slapping sound could be heard. I felt myself about to cum and tensed as I shot my load into her she moaned out as it flowed through her.

"Oh…meu dues…que foi tao incrivel (Oh…my god…that was so…amazing)" I panted

Raven purred then kissed me before pulling me out of her, I laid there for a moment then Evelyn got on me wasting no time to put me in her and started to ride me. I was in so much pleasure before it started I came inside out howling out, she kissed me passionately then moved off me going towards the others laying down…now it just me, Luna, and Star. They looked at me lust and want evident in their eyes, I smiled and was about to stay up but was forced back down by Luna.

"Ficar… (Stay…)" Luna purred seductively

Luna got on me she slowly slid down my length then started to ride me like a mad dog picking up speed. Luna was howling my name as she rode, I moaned out in pleasure as she went harder on me.

"Ah…Ah AAAAHHHHH…Oh yes Humphrey…Yes" Luna cried

After 10 more minutes out of 30 minutes her walls squeezed me as she came and she came hard howling out in delight. Luna slowly stopped that's when I came in her, I fell back panting heavily. Luna picked me up and kissed me lightly then got off me my wolfhood coming out of her with a slight popping sound, I laid there panting and still in my pleasurable high. Star then got on me I looked up and was pulled into a kiss, Star slipped her tongue into my muzzle I did the same. Star pulled away and started to nip at my neck affectionately making me shudder.

"You like that don't you" Star growled seductively

I shuddered again, Star plopped down on me and sat there for a moment before she started to ride me, since I already mated with 5 other females I was on brink of cumming again for the 6th time. Star continued to ride me for another 5 minutes then she came for a third time, I loudly moaned cumming inside of her. I was in so much pleasure I pasted out.

2 hours later…

I woke up but felt weight on me, I looked and saw that Luna was laying on me smiling at me. She rubbed her nose on mines I returned the affection, after that I tried pulling out but noticed I was stuck I looked at Luna who was blushing. After that there was a short silence until I heard Lone, John, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Donnie, Johnny, and Terry coming up the slope.

"Hey Humphrey you- oh never mind" Terry said looking away

"Oh…nao acho que qualquer um que ver-nos nessa posicao (Oh…didn't think anybody would see us in this position)" Luna said blushing

"Can y'all give us five minutes" I said

They all started to laugh but Lone stopped unlike the others, Luna and Star growled a deep growl stopping them.

"Sorry…" Donnie said

After 5 minutes me and Luna untied, Luna nuzzled me again. I stood up stretching my stiff limbs, I walked out with my mates following behind me that's when the guys looked at me shocked.

"Humphrey…seriously…" Salty said

"Two more" Shakey said

"Yes…this is Luna and Star…Luna is the werewolf to my left with grey eyes and Star is the werewolf to my right with pink eyes …they can speak English and Portuguese but I'll think they'll want to speak Portuguese more" I explained

"Oh okay" John said

"I'm not even going to do it" Salty said

"O que ele vai fazer (What was he going to do)" Star asked

"Ele estava fazendo para fazerum teste em que ele vai me dar um tapa (He was going to do a test in which he'll slap me)" I explained to her

Star growled looking at Salty, he moved hiding behind Lone.

"Star acalmar…ele nao vai faze-lo agora… (Star calm down…he won't do it now…)" I said

"Sinto muito (I'm sorry)" Star said

"What did she say" Salty asked

"I'm sorry" I translated

Salty smiled a reassuring smile at Star making her smile. I walked down the slope then I ran off heading to my parents den with the others following behind me, we all arrived after a few minutes.

"Mom, dad you here" I asked

"Come on in son" Harold said

I walked in seeing my mom and dad they were smiling widely at me.

"You're right on time…we have news for you son" Heather said

"What is it…is it something bad" I asked worriedly

"No…no it isn't son" she said

Moms smiled got wider tears streamed down her muzzle; I walked towards her hugging her.

"Son…" she started

I pulled away stepping back a little, her gaze was to the ground then she let out a breath.

"Humphrey…I'm pregnant" she said looking at me

I went wide eyed then started to feel lightheaded, I eventually blacked out.

Lilly's POV:

After Humphrey passed out Heather had Raven carry Him into a room, I looked at Heather and smiled.

"Congratulations" I said happily

"What she said" Johnny said with everyone nodding in agreement

"When did you find out" Evelyn said

"This morning after we had breakfast…that didn't stay in afterward" Heather said

"I'm glad I'm becoming a father again…I miss having pups running around" Harold said

"That's good to hear" Lone said

"I know right" Harold said smiling

"How many do you think you'll have Heather" I asked

"I hoping I have two…I really don't care as long as they're healthy" Heather said

"I hoping for another son" Harold said

We shared a laugh.

"I'm happy I'm having pups again…I miss the motherly feeling" Heather said

"Agora que você pensa sobre isso ... todos nós queremos ter filhotes (Now that you think about it…all of us want pups)" Star said

"What did she say" Heather asked

"Now that you think about it…all of us want to have pups" Evelyn translated

1 hour later…Humphrey's POV:

I woke up looking around the room, I put a paw to my head and registered what my mom told me.

"I can't believe it" I said smiling

"Nos nao poderia ou (We couldn't either)" Luna said

I jumped a little getting a giggle, I turned around looking at my mates.

"Before you ask yes you fainted" Evelyn said

"It was just…surprising was all" I said

They giggled then my mom walked in with dad right behind her.

"So how do you feel about having siblings" my mom asked

I turned around and hugged my mom again.

"I would love to have siblings" I said happily

"That's good to hear" she said

I pulled away, looking at the ground.

"E algo incomodando voce querida (Is something troubling you sweetie)" Star asked

"If Lilly father or Lones invades they'll kill everyone I love" I said sadly

"Humphrey…look at me…" Lilly said

I looked up at Lilly she had a serious look plastered on her face.

"As long as me and the others are breathing...NOBODY…will touch you, your friends, your parents, or your future siblings…we won't allow that at all" Lilly said in a serious tone

"Thank you Lilly" I said

Lilly hugged me kissing my forehead, I nuzzled her lovingly then pulled away.

"Voces me faz tao feliz…Eu amo todos voces (Y'all make me so happy…I love y'all)" I said

"Nos tambem te amo (We love you too)" they said

Heather's POV:

"Ah…young love…it's wonderful to see our son happy isn't it Harold" I said leaning on him

"It is Heather…" Harold said

We sat there and watched Humphrey talk with his mates making them laugh. I put my head under Harold's chin nuzzling him lovingly.

"I love you Heather" Harold said

"I love you too Harold" I said

* * *

**Here's the new chapter hope you enjoy this and sorry for the long delay I was at war with some school work **

**Further more~**

**I'll have the next chapter up to A Story if I can but right now I'm in the middle of exams this week**

**R &amp; R**


	41. Pregnant & Pointers from dad

Ch.41: Pregnant &amp; Pointers from dad

1 week later…Humphrey's hideout den…3rd Person POV:

Humphrey and his mates were in the den relaxing, talking mainly about old funny moments.

"Do jeito que voce desmaiou foi muito engracado (The way you fainted was really funny)" Rose said giggling

"Eu so estava surpreendeu foi tudo (I was just surprised was all)" Humphrey said

Evelyn mimicked how Humphrey fainted that day, everyone burst into fits of laughter, tears streaming down their faces holding their stomachs as well. After a few minutes all of them calmed down from their laughter wiping their tears away.

"Eu nao ria como que em algum tempo (I haven't laughed like that in some time)" Luna said

"Parece que voce tem algum omega em voce mel (Looks like you have some omega in you honey)" Lilly said

"Parece que (Looks like)" Evelyn said smiling

"Vamos voltar ao den…estou com fome (Let's go back to the den…I'm hungry)" Humphrey said

"O mesmo aqui (Same here)" they said

30 minutes later…The main den…Humphrey's POV:

I finished my last rabbit; I looked behind me and saw that my mates looked like something was wrong.

"Sao voces amores ok (Are y'all okay loves)" I asked

"Eu me sinto enjoada (I feel queasy)" Luna and Rose groaned

"Ooh…minha barriga doi (Ooh…my tummy hurts)" Raven moaned

"Isso caribou nao esta definindo bem (That caribou isn't setting well)" Star groaned

"Eu nao me sinto tao bem (I don't feel so good)" Lilly and Evelyn said

After they said that all of them shot up running out the den, 15 minutes passed they came back in laying down in our room, I walked in they had their heads on their paws.

"Sao voces ok (Are y'all okay)" I asked worriedly

"Estamos mel bem… (We're fine honey…)" Star said

"Como voces…subiu correndo da cova e pelos sons que eu estava ouvindo voces apenas elevou seu pequeno-almoco (How…y'all shot up running out the den and by the sounds I was hearing y'all just upped your breakfast)" I said

They tackled me licking my face, nuzzling me lovingly.

"Adivinhar o que fofo (Guess what fluffy)" Rose said happily

"O que (What)" I asked

"Nos estamos gravidos com seu filhotes namorada (We're pregnant with your pups sweetheart)" Evelyn said lovingly

I stared at them wide eyed as my mates helped me up, I walked out the room my head spinning the I fainted as I heard my parents, mates, and friends yell my name.

2 hours later…

I groaned opening my eyes looking up staring into Lilly's lavender eyes, I stood up looking around, and everyone was looking at me with worry.

"What" I said

"You had us all worried son" Harold said

"You walked out your room and fainted as we looked in the entrance" Terry said

"What made you pass out Humphrey" Heather asked

"It was from what I was told after breakfast" I said

"May I ask what it was" Kate asked

"I'm going to be a father" I said smiling

"So that means you" Salty started

"Yes…all of them are pregnant" I finished

"Congratulations dude" Shakey said

"Yeah Humphrey congrats" Mooch said

"Congratulations son" Heather said smiling

"Thank you…all of you" I said happily

Can I talk to you for a bit son" Harold asked

I nodded following my dad out the den; he sat on the ledge looking over the territory.

"What did you want to talk about dad?" I asked

"I want to give you some pointers" Harold said

I nodded.

"When your mates are about 3-5 months in there pregnancy, they will experience morning sickness, cravings, and mood swings" Harold explained

"Noted" I said

"Another thing you should know son" Harold said

"What" I asked

"I know that since they're werewolves, when they have mood swings keep your distance they can be really happy one moment next they'll be really angry at you…but it's how you handle that situation" Harold explained

"Noted" I said

"One more thing you should you know" Harold said

"What" I asked

"When they start to craved things you may be woken up in the middle of the night or any other part of the day to go get them something they wouldn't normally eat like…berries for example" Harold explained

"Noted" I said

"Looks like I'm going to be a grandpa" Harold said smiling

I chuckled at that.

"I'm happy I'm becoming a father" I said

"Humphrey voce pode vir aqui um momento (Humphrey san you come here for a moment)" Star called

I walked in the den going in our room, everyone expect for my mates was in the main room talking amongst themselves.

"Voce precisa de algo caro (You need something dear)" I asked kindly

"Voce pode dar Evelyn, Lilly, e Raven se uma massagem nas costas (Can you give Evelyn, Lilly, and Raven a back rub)" Star said

I smiled.

"Voce, Luna, e Rose quer uma massagem nas costas (Do you, Luna, and Rose want a back rub)" I asked kindly

"Nao estamos amor multa (No we're fine love)" Rose said smiling

"Sao voces certeza (Are y'all sure)" I asked

"Estamos namorada bem (We're fine sweetheart)" Luna said

I nodded.

"Humphrey will be heading out, you'll find us at our meeting spot" Donnie said

"We'll be at our den" Mary said

"Again congratulations dude" Lone said

I smiled as everyone left, leaving me and my mates. I turned around walking towards Evelyn sitting on your left side starting from her shoulders I slowly massaged them getting a happy sigh from her. I went down her back massaging it as she melted at the feel of my paws, Evelyn started to purr as I went lower until I got to her tail which was wagging a little. I removed my paws, Evelyn turned around and kissed me.

"Obrigado fofo (Thank you fluffy)" Evelyn said

"Nao ha de que (Your welcome)" I said

I walked towards Raven sitting down on her left side, just like Evelyn I started with her shoulders.

"Mmmm…voce tem a magia…ohhh…tocar Humphrey (You have the magic…ohhh…touch Humphrey)" Raven moaned

I smiled as I went lower, Raven started to purr as I continued rubbing her back. After a few minutes I was done with Raven, she smiled widely sighing happily.

"Obrigado (Thank you)" Raven purred

"Nao ha de que (Your welcome)" I said

I looked at Lilly she smiled widely as I walked towards her sitting on her right side, I started to massage her shoulders making her purr then I went lower massaging her back slowly. After a few minutes I stopped moving to the front of Lilly kissing her.

"Voce tem o toque magico (You have the magic touch)" Lilly said

"Eu so quero ver meus companheiros felizes e para que sejam satisfeitas (I just want to see my mates happy and for them to be satisfied)" I said smiling

"O mesmo vale para voce querida (Same goes for you sweetie)" Luna said

"Eu amo voces todos (I love y'all)" I said lovingly

"Nos tambem te amo (We love you too)" they purred

"Voces pode ser normal (Can y'all be normal)" I said

They all nodded changing back to normal.

"Voce quiser abracar mel (You want to cuddle honey)" Rose asked

I smiled walking towards them, laying down next to Evelyn who pulled me to her, I moved back against her sighing as the others sandwiched me. I yawned then closed my eyes falling asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter to Why Did it Happen?, I know I haven't updated and I'm sorry  
**

**Enjoy the chapter readers...**

**R &amp; R**


	42. Cravings

Ch.42: Cravings

3 ¾ months later, that night…The main den…Humphrey's POV:

Its been 3 months since I found out my mates were pregnant, I was in the den Evelyn, Lilly, Raven, Rose, Star, and Luna were in one room talking amongst themselves about names for the pups while I was in the other room trying to go to sleep but I couldn't since I thought that I would be needed for something…Lilly and Evelyn say that I've been doing too much but all I would say was '_I want to tend your every need…I want to care for y'all'_. I chuckled at the memory of me saying that, I soon closed my eyes falling asleep with a smile.

Evelyn's POV:

"Assim Evelyn que e como dar a luz (So Evelyn what's it like giving birth)" Lilly asked

"Vai doer…muito, mas, no fim, tudo vale a pena…ver seus filhotes rostinhos bonitos e grande (It's going to hurt…a lot but in the end it's all worth it…seeing your pups cute little faces is great)" I said happily sighing

I looked over and saw that Rose and Luna were cuddling with one another making me smile, I looked at Lilly who was smiling at the scene as well.

"Fico feliz de ter tudo o que eu tenho agora (I'm glad to have everything I have now)" Lilly said

"Raven voce pode ir ver se Humphrey esta acordado…eu e os outros querem alguns e provavelmente voce tambem (Raven can you go see if Humphrey is awake…me and the others want some fish and probably you too)" Luna said

Raven's POV:

I got up walking out the room and into the one next to it seeing Humphrey asleep with a smile making me smile. I walked towards him kissing him on the forehead, his smiles widen then he opened his eyes.

"Acordei voce querida (Did I wake you dear)" I asked

"Nao…Eu tenho ido dentro e fora de sono preciso de algo (No…I've been going in and out of sleep…need something)" He asked

"Uma coisa (One thing)" I said

"O que (What)" he said getting up

"Tudo bem se voce vai ter um pouco de peixe (Is it okay if you get us some fish)" I asked

Humphrey nodded getting up; he kissed me then walked out the room into the other room with me following, Humphrey kissed the others then walked out the room and out the den.

Humphrey's POV:

I was walking to the stream, as I walked I saw Dylan, Sapphire, Chris, and Eric in the bushes.

"O que estao fazendo voces (What are you guys doing)" I asked

"Raven e Rose instruiu-nos que nos devemos guarder o senhor… (Raven and Rose instructed us that we must guard you sir)" Dylan said

I nodded.

"Onde voce vai (Where are you going)" Chris asked

"Para o fluxo para obter algum peixe (To the stream to get some fish)" I said

They nodded.

"Entao, como eles estao fazendo ate agora (So how are they doing so far)" Sapphire asked

"E apenas desejos, mas eu acho que eles vao comecar a ter a doenca de manha (It's just cravings but I think they'll start having morning sickness)" I said

Silence soon fell over us, the guards with me soon jumped into the trees keeping watch. When I arrived at the stream, I looked down at the stream scoping out the bigger fish.

25 minutes later…

I had caught 12 big fish for my mates and 3 smalls ones for myself, behind was four shocked werewolves.

"Eu nao sabia que voce pescou (I didn't know you fished)" Dylan said

"Voce e muito bom no que faz isso e certo (You're pretty good at it that's for sure)" Sapphire said

"Quem te ensinou (Who taught you)" Eric asked

"Lilly e Rose (Lilly and Rose)" I said

I chuckled at their looks then saw that I arrived at the den; I thanked my guards who bowed their heads in respect at me.

"Voce nao precisa se curvar a cabeca (You don't have to bow your heads)" I said

"Seu nosso alpha…nos devemos respeita-lo (Your our alpha…we must respect you)" Chris said

"Em uma matilha de lobisomens ou um pacote normal de lobo todos os lobos devem respeitar o macho alfa ou feminino (In a werewolf pack or a normal wolf pack all wolves must respect the alpha male or female)" Sapphire said

"Emu ma vez que as femeas, uma vez que e de seis deles (In a since females since it's six of them)" Eric said

I nodded taking all the information in.

"Obrigado voces para manter Humphrey seguro…voce esta demitido (Thank y'all for keeping Humphrey safe…you're dismissed)" Evelyn said

Dylan, Chris, Eric, and Sapphire bowed their heads respectively then ran off to their dens for the night, Humphrey walked up the slope with the fish going in.

"Bonito e grande…mmm… (Nice and big…mmm…)" Star said licking her lips

I chuckled at that then grabbed two fish for Evelyn going down the line until my mates were tearing the fish apart, I wasn't done with my second fish I gave my third up to them since I'm not that hungry anyway. After I was done my mates nuzzled me then Rose picked me up by the scruff of my neck carrying into the room setting me down on the floor then forced me to lie down.

Voce precisa de um pouco de amor sono…voce fez o suficiente para nos (You need some sleep love…you done enough for us)" Rose said smiling

"Quero cuidar de voces (I want to care for y'all)" I said

The girls whined at me, I got sad putting my head down.

"Sinto muito (I'm sorry)" I said sadly

"Nao seja querida desculpe…voce so precisa de um pouco de sono e tudo (Don't be sorry dear…you just need some sleep is all)" Evelyn said hugging me

I hugged her back; I rubbed a paw on her stomach smiling. I sighed happily then laid down my mates laying around me.

"Amo voces (Love y'all)" I said lovingly

"Tambem te amo querida (Love you too sweetie)" they said in the same tone

They nuzzled me slowly but lovingly, I yawned then laid down closing my eyes falling asleep.

* * *

**Here's the next to WDiH?**

**Also~**

**If you have an OC you want to add in my story (The Wolf Demon Luna Shadow) then PM me or post in a review**

**Enjoy the chapter readers**

**R &amp; R**


	43. Mood swings

Ch.43: Mood swings

1 ½ month later…At the river…Humphrey's POV:

I was at the river with my friends just chatting away, telling jokes, and even pulling a few pranks on some werewolves as well as the alphas.

"So how's the father thing going for ya" Salty asked

"I'm not a father yet but all in all it's going good so far…a little cravings here and there but it's nothing I can't handle" I said

"Are the girls still going through morning sickness" Mooch asked

"That just stopped about 3 days ago" I said

"So how far along are the girls" Shakey asked

"5 months 1 week so far" I said

"Hi son" Heather said

I turned around and was hugged by my mother, I hugged being careful of her now slightly swollen belly.

"How ya been" she asked

"I've been good mom" I said

"That's good to know…so how the girls doing so far" she said

"They're fine" I said

Heather nodded then looked at the guys with a wide smile before looking at me.

"Can you all excuse me for a minute" Heather said

Before any of us could say anything my mom walked off away from the clearing, after a few minutes she came back with dad walking with her.

"How's my son doing" Harold said

"He's doing fine dear" Heather said happily

"Hi dad" I said

Harold smiled then walked towards the river taking a drink, he said hey to my friends before coming back towards mom sitting by her.

"Harold" Heather said

"What is it love" he said

"Can you get me some berries please" she said cutely

"Sure" Harold said

25 minutes later…The main den…

Me and my friends just arrived at the den, as soon as I was in the entrance of the den I heard paws coming towards the entrance so I took a few steps back.

"Volta tao cedo (Back so soon)" Luna said happily

"Eu queria trazer meus amigos se estiver tudo bem (I wanted to bring my friends over if that's okay)" I said smiling

Turning to my friends I ushered them inside the den, I followed behind them going into the third room sitting down.

"Not going to lie the reaction that Jesus had was priceless" Mooch said

"Hahahahahaha…who wouldn't that kind of reaction when you throw a rotting fish in his den" Salty said laughing

"He may get us back" I said

"How so" Mooch said

"I have no clue" I said

They all laughed and I soon joined in, after a few minutes we all stopped panting lightly.

"Still that face when he smelled the fish…" Salty said

"Hahahahaha…" I laughed

I stopped laughing my ears up; the guys looked at me confused.

"What's up Humphrey" Shakey asked

I looked at the guys and quickly moved back towards the wall.

"Merda merda merda (Shit shit shit)" I said

"Dude what's wrong" Donnie asked

"You guys may want to leave" I said looking up

"Why we shouldn't-" Johnny started

"HHHHUUUUMMMPPPHHHRRREEEYYY" Lilly screamed

"We'llseeyoulaterHumphreybye" Salty said very quickly

The guys left quickly, I swallowed a lump in my throat walking out the room going into our room staying at the entrance.

"O que e isso ama (What is it loves)" I asked calmly

"BASTA OLHAR…DE UMA BOA OLHADA REAIS (JUST LOOK…TAKE A REAL GOOD LOOK)" Luna yelled

"Voce nos fez ficar assim (You made us look like this)" Raven said with a snarl

I backed away a little…

"ESTAMOS GORDURA (WE'RE FAT)" Rose yelled

"Voces nao estao gordas…voce esta carregando nossos filhotes agora e yall sao as mais belas lobos e eu estou contente de ser seu companheiro (Y'all are not fat…you're carrying our pups right now and y'all are the most beautiful wolves and I'm glad to be your mate)" I said lovingly

Their anger immediately subsiding Lilly, Evelyn, Rose, Raven, Luna, and Star walking towards me Lilly embraced me followed by the others tears streaming down their muzzles as they cried softly nuzzling me.

"Desculpe Humphrey…tivemos uma mudanca de humor (Sorry Humphrey…we had a mood swing)" they said

"Esta tudo bem ama acontece (It's okay loves…it happens)" I said

I unconsciously started to rub Evelyn's as well as Lilly's bellies smiling widely.

"Eu amo todos voces com todo o meu coracao…meus anjos (I love y'all with all my heart…my angels)" I said lovingly

The girls purred then nuzzled me lovingly as I returned the affection, all of them soon pulled away looking at me with a wide smile.

"Nos tambem tea mo bebe (We love you too baby)" they said lovingly

The girls hugged me again nuzzling me and kissing me on my forehead, they soon pulled away.

"Voces querem nada (Y'all want anything)" I asked

"Precisamos que voce venha e me deitei…tirar um cochilo com a gente (We need you to come and lay down…take a nap with us)" Star said

I smiled walking towards them as they laid down, I laid down in the middle of all of them sighing as the warmth enveloped me. The girls were soon asleep while I was awake but I was in deep thought.

'_I'll go visit the guys after the girls wake up' I thought_

3 hours later…

My eyes fluttered open as a yawn escaped me; I stood up and stretched but didn't feel any of my mates. I walked out our room into the main room that's when I saw my mates, cuddling with one another being careful about their stomachs though.

"Sobre o tempo que voce acordou fofo (Bout time you woke up fluffy)" Evelyn said

"Todos voces precisa de alguma coisa (Do you all need anything)" I asked

"A massagem nas costas seria bom (A back rub would be nice)" Rose said

"Sera que ser todos os amores (Will that be all loves)" I asked

"SIM ISSO VAI SER TUDO O MALDITO VOCE PODE PARAR (YES THAT'LL BE ALL DAMN CAN YOU STOP)" Luna screamed

I jumped back then looked at Luna, immediately I was at her side nuzzling her as she apologized but like I said earlier today _'It's okay loves…it happens'_.After that I started with Luna rubbing her shoulders a bit a moan escaping her, soon I was rubbing her back hearing her purr and softly moan. When I was done Luna kissed me then nuzzled me.

"Obrigado mel (Thank you honey)" Luna said

"Nao ha de que (Your welcome)" I said

15 minutes later…Lilly's POV:

Me and the others were laying around with one another as Humphrey went to go visit has friends for a while.

"Eu nao posso esperar para saber quantos nos vamos ter e quando eles vao comecar a chutar (I can't wait to know how many we'll have and when they'll start kicking)" I said happily

"Mesmo (Same)" the others said

I looked up along with the others; standing in the entrance was Humphrey who was ushering his mother inside.

"Hi girls…how ya doing" Heather said happily

All of us soon walked into a room and starting to chat about names for our pups and other things like jokes we heard Humphrey talking about with his friends…All in all it was an excellent day today.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter to WDiH?...sorry about the SUPER late delay readers...**

**Enjoy the chapter readers**

**R &amp; R**


	44. Chapter 44

Ch.44: Catching up with friends, they're my guards, &amp; they're kicking

2 ¾ months later…The main den…Humphrey's POV:

It's been 2 months since that little experience with the girls going through mood swings, it was a bumpy 2 weeks in my opinion.

"Humphrey voce pode vir aqui por um momento (Humphrey can you come here for a moment)" Lilly said

I got up stretching walking into the den where the girls were laying around, all of them looked at me with loving smiles.

"Precisa de alguma coisa (Need anything)" I asked

"Sem docinho nao precisamos de nada (No sweetie we don't need anything)" Rose said smiling

"Just go hang out with your friends dear" Evelyn said

I smiled nuzzling each of the girls then gave all of them a passionate kiss, walking out the den Chris and Sapphire come up at my sides following me down the slope into the forest. I saw my friends joking with each other, Shakey saw me after that Mooch, Donnie, Johnny, Salty, John, and Lone followed their gaze just as Chris and Sapphire hid themselves in the trees.

"Dude it's been 2 months going on 3" Salty said

"I know I know but let's just catch up and make up some lost time" I said

"You're right on that" Donnie said

I chuckled then looked at Lone who was looking around with a curious look.

"Lone is something wrong" I asked

"They are four new scents in the area…" Lone said

"Hold on" I said

I did a high pitched bird call, Dylan, Sapphire, Chris, and Eric jumped out the trees in their super werewolf forms landing around me looking at my friends.

"Voce nos solicitou alpha (You requested us alpha)" Sapphire asked respectfully

"Sim (Yes)" I said

I looked at my friends as Dylan moved from in front of me, the four super werewolves walking behind me or at the sides.

"They're my guards…Sapphire, Dylan, Chris, and Eric" I said

All four of them smiled at my friends who returned the gesture.

"Damn Humphrey just Damn" Mooch said chuckling

I chuckled at that.

"Chris" I said

"Sim (Yes)" he asked

"Voce pode ir buscar Terry (Can you go get Terry)" I said

"Sim alpha (Yes alpha)" Chris said respectfully

Chris jumped into a nearby tree going to Terry and Kate's den to get Terry, while we waited we talked.

"So what have you all been doing" I asked

"We pulled one of craziest pranks on Darius" Salty said

"How so" I asked

Salty walked up to me whispering what they done that day to Darius, I step back looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well shit" I said

"Hahahahahahahaha" Salty laughed

"Did y'all really have to do that to him" I asked

"He made Shakey jump out at 5 wolves bathing…all of them females, two of them were werewolves" Mooch said

Shakey shuddered.

"The bad part about it was that I was about to go find May who wanted me to meet her at the stream" Shakey said

"Shorten the prank up for me" I said

"Saw Darius napping under a tree, saw Chloe walk by I hit her on the ass…as for Darius, he got thrown into the lake while a couple females were bathing got his ass kicked ran home and has been they for a few hours now" Donnie explained

"Damn" Sapphire said

"Oh and Shakey why were you going to the stream to meet May" I asked

Shakey blushed looking down at the ground.

"Wait wait wait…you're in love with her are you" I said smiling

"Yes and I imprinted on him alpha" May said

I looked and saw that May was laying next to Shakey nuzzling him lovingly as Shakey returned the gesture.

"I love Shakey" May said lovingly

"I love you too May" Shakey said

"Is it alright if I take him" May asked

"Yeah I don't mind" I said

May picked up Shakey and ran off to their den, I looked at the others.

"Anyone wants to go to lake for a swim" I asked

"Sure" everyone said

All of us walked to the lake, when we arrived a few wolves were there laying around sun bathing or swimming.

"I wonder…" I said softly

"What is it dude" Lone asked

"Where's Chloe" I asked

"Right here sir" Chloe said

I looked to my left and saw Chloe was laying by the lake's edge.

"Is Salty with you sir" Chloe asked

"Yes" I said

"Is it alright if I take him for a while" Chloe said smiling

"Sure you can" I said

Chloe stood walking towards me grabbing Salty walking away from the lake, me, my friends, and guards looked at each other before running full speed into the lake where I was immediately picked up as well as Mooch, Donnie, Johnny, Terry, and Lone to my surprised only to be dunked into the water by Sapphire, Chris, Eric, and Dylan who were laughing as we came up for air at the sudden plunge into the lake.

"Damn" Lone said

"My thoughts exactly" I said chuckling

45 minutes later…

Laying under a tree me and my guards laid there panting lightly as the others had long left back to their dens or to do other stuff.

"Faler sobre inesperado lago enterrada (Talk about unexpected lake dunk)" I said chuckling

"Tinha de chegar a seus amigos de volta…eu so queria que voce me enterrar (Had to get your friends back…I just wanted to dunk you myself)" Sapphire said giggling

"Hahahahahahaha" Chris and Eric laughed

"Alfa (Alpha)" Dylan said respectfully

I looked at Dylan who was walking up to me as he bowed his head respectfully to me (Even though I told them not to).

"O que e isso (What is it)" I asked

"Os seus companheiros quero voce de volta no den (Your mates want you back at the den)" Dylan said

I stood up and ran off with my guards running around me in a diamond formation, when we arrived at the main den I dismissed my guards walking in going straight into our room.

"Voce precisa de algo ama (You need something loves)" I asked

"Venha aqui (Come here)" Lilly said quickly

I quickly walked up to them as Luna laid onto her side Evelyn grabbed my paw putting it on Luna's belly, silence fell on us but it soon turned into squeals and me having tears streaming down my face as I felt 2 kicks from Luna, Star, Raven then felt 1 kick from Evelyn, Lilly, and Rose.

"Meu filhotes (My pups)" I said happily

Rose kissed me along with the others as they smiled down at me making me smile widely up at them.

"SAPPHIRE, CHRIS, DYLAN, ERIC" I yelled

The four super werewolves walked in bowing their heads in respect looking at me.

"Voce nos solicitou alpha (You have requested us alpha)" Eric said respectfully

"Sim…como todos voces gostariam de sentir meus filhotes chutar (Yes…how would you like to feel my pups kick)" I said smiling

"Seria uma honra fazer isso (It would be an honor to do that)" Dylan said

All four of them walked up and felt as the pups kicked, Dylan, Eric, and Chris smiled widely while Sapphire squealed excitedly before pulling me into a side hug bouncing up and down.

"Estou feliz por voce senhor (I'm happy for you sir)" Sapphire said happily

Sapphire let me go stepping back the smiles not leaving the guards faces, I smiled widely sitting down looking at them.

"E que tudo o que voce precisava de nos alpha (Is that all you needed of us alpha)" Sapphire asked respectfully

"Sim isso tudo por agora (Yes that will be all for now)" I said

The four super werewolves bowed their heads respectfully before leaving the main den going back to their dens, I looked at my mates with a loving smile kissing each of them passionately nuzzling them lovingly rubbing their backs hearing them purr.

"Eu amo todos voces (I love y'all)" I said

"Nos amamos voce tambem (We love you too)" they purred

I laid down as they laid around me, another kiss was shared before all of us fell asleep happy to have what we have…that's each other.

* * *

**Here's another chapter to WDiH? **

**I will updated TWDLS then A Story **

**Enjoy the chapter readers**

**R &amp; R**


	45. Chapter 45

Ch.45: Birth, Broken paw, PUPS, Chase, &amp; Temporary werewolf

2 ¼ months later…The main den…Humphrey's POV:

It was the middle of the afternoon I was in the den in another room with my friends chatting away, I was so happy but also really nervous because any day or hour now I'll finally be a father to 9 beautiful, healthy pups.

"So it's finally that time huh" Lone asked

"Yeah…I am a little nervous though" I said

"How so" John asked

"Even though the girls say I'm good with pups I don't want to do anything that'll bring harm to mine" I said

"Voce now tem que proteger seu senhor familia…nos nao vamos deixar que nada de anormal seus filhotes (You have us to protect your family sir…we will not let no harm come to your pups)" Sapphire said

I looked at my guards and smiled bowing my head towards them.

"Obrigado…eu sou mais grato para voce quatro (Thank you…I am more grateful for you four)" I said

They all smiled at me then sat down.

"How many pups are you fathering sir" Dylan asked

"9 total from what Evelyn, Wanda, and Sapphire told me" I said smiling

"Where is Wanda anyway" Chris asked

"She's going to stay with the girls…she thinks they'll go into labor by tonight or early in the morning" I said

"Humphrey" Wanda called

I got up and walked out the room going into me and girls' room sitting down next to Wanda who was looking at the girls.

"You need something ma'am" I said

"Have you and your mates decided on names…because I have a few" she said smiling

"We decided on…Lillian, William, Humphrey Jr., Victoria, Violet, Vanessa, Gwen, Jordan, and Trent" I said smiling

The girls purred lovingly.

"Como voces estao fazendo (How are y'all doing)" I asked lovingly

"Good now that you're in here" Evelyn purred as her tail wagged

I smiled as I walked towards the girls giving them each a kiss then nuzzled them lovingly.

"Eu nao posso acreditar que esta isso aconteca (I can't believe it's happening)" Luna said happily

"Um…WANDA" Lilly yelled

Wanda looked at Lilly who was looking pale but had a smile on her face.

"My water just broke" Lilly said

I and Wanda were immediately at her side as she turned back to normal being told to lay down by Wanda just as a contraction hit her causing a whine to escape her, I let Lilly hold my paw as we looked at one another with smiles.

"Okay Lilly do exactly as I say…alright" Wanda said

Lilly nodded as another contraction hit her, I don't know what happened next but I think my paw just broke from the strength of that squeeze.

"Okay Lils you're doing good…when I count to three push" Wanda said

I kept my eyes on Lilly as she did the same, we been doing this for 5 minutes.

"1…2…3…PUSH" Wanda yelled

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Lilly screamed

"Okay okay I see the head" Wanda said

I sat near a huge leaf filled with water looking on, but what Lilly said next made me jump out my fur.

"HUMPHREY I SWEAR YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I WRING YOUR FUCKING NECK" Lilly screamed

I was at her side as if I teleported there, Lilly grabbed my paw and squeeze to the point that I yelped out.

"Aaannnd its A GIRL" Wanda announced

Lilly was panting heavily but a wide smile shown itself on her face as she looked down at our now born daughter, she had the same color of fur as Lilly but the unique thing about her was the lavender streak going from head to tail. Lilly licked my cheek as we looked at our daughter.

"Lillian" I and Lilly said

A small squeak was heard, looking down I saw that Lillian was cuddled up to my leg as Wanda and the other girls giggled.

"No no sweetie you need to nurse" Lilly said in a motherly tone

I smiled as I looked away.

"Minha agua quebrou (My water broke)" Evelyn said quickly

"Lay down lay down" Wanda said quickly

Evelyn laid down as the guys peeked in, Evelyn had a contraction as her breathing got harder, minutes later she had another one causing her to howl in pain as Wanda told me to stay back.

"PUSH" Wanda commanded

Evelyn howled out as she pushed then snapped her head over looking at me.

"**GET THE FUCK OVER HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR DICK OFF" Evelyn said in dark tone**

I ran over to her as she grabbed my paw after that there was a _'crack' _as my paw was now broken.

"OW OW OW OW OW…OOOOOWWWW" I screamed

"SAPPHIRE" Lone called

"What is it" she said quickly

"Can you fix Humphrey's paw please" Lone said

Sapphire walked towards me touching my paw healing it, I let Evelyn grab my paw again as Evelyn screamed again as Wanda grabbed the now born pup checking it over then set it down next to Evelyn.

"It's a boy" Wanda said

He had stormy grey fur with tan cream streaks on his back, ears, and his left front leg, I looked at Evelyn as she looked at me with loving eyes then kissed me passionately.

"Jordan" Evelyn said sleepily

3rd person POV:

After Evelyn fell asleep with her son nursing Rose's water broke, Wanda and Sapphire at the ready. As the second contraction hit what Rose said made Dylan, Chris, Eric, and especially Humphrey were against the wall all color lost from the faces as they stared at the wolf birthing a pup.

"Se voce nao conseguir o inferno por aqui…voce vai acordar com os seus rabos para baixo suas gargantas (If you don't get the hell over here…you'll wake up with your tail down your throat)" Rose said in a calm but dark tone

Acting quickly Humphrey walked up to Rose as she grabbed his paw, with one big push and an ear splitting scream following, Rose laid there with her new born daughter. She was an exactly carbon copy of Rose but only with black patches on her paws, muzzle, and tail.

"Voce quer chama-la ou eu devo (Do you want to name her or should I)" Rose asked smiling

"Voce deve querida (You should sweetie)" Humphrey said lovingly

"Vitoria (Victoria)" Rose said nuzzling her daughter

Victoria squeaked as everyone _'awww' _at the sight, Wanda looked over at Luna who was panting as a whine escaped her worry becoming evident on everybody's faces.

"Luna…LUNA" Wanda said worriedly

"Shhh…voce vai acordar os filhotes (Shhh…you'll wake the pups)" Star said

"Say wwwhhhaaattt" Humphrey said wide eyed

"Venha ver os seus filhos (Come looks at your sons)" Luna purred

Humphrey slowly walked towards Luna as she moved her tail showing everyone two nursing pups, one looked like a mini Humphrey while the other had midnight black fur.

"Looks like we have a mini you fluffy" Lilly said giggling

Humphrey nodded smiling down at his pups.

"Humphrey Jr" Humphrey said

"William" Luna purred

Humphrey pulled Luna into a passionate kiss, when the two pulled away he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Me e Star esqueceu de tipo de te dizer isso querida…nos somos curandeiros pacote (Me and Star forgot to kind of tell you dear…..we're pack healers)" Luna said

"Eu sabia (I knew it)" Humphrey said softly

Wanda shook her head then Star who was looking at everyone else, all eyes then fell on her.

"You okay Star" Wanda asked

"Voce pode wir olhar para o seu filho e filha querida (Can you come look at your son and daughter sweetheart)" Star said lovingly

Humphrey walked up to Star as two squeaks were heard, the first pup had brown fur with stormy grey socks which was the girl and the boy had brown fur with black tips on his ears, right paw, and tail. Star kissed Humphrey then looked at him with a tired smile.

"Trent" Humphrey said pointing to the boy

Humphrey sat down in thought.

"Gwen" Humphrey said pointing to the girl

Humphrey was bought out of his thoughts when he felt weight on his paws looking down he saw that both Trent and Gwen were curled up, Humphrey laid down before nuzzling the both of them picking Trent up sitting him down at Star's belly along with Gwen as the two started to nurse. Wanda walked over to Raven just as a whimper escape her, Humphrey ran over to her as a contraction hit offering his paw to her as Raven took it squeezing it.

"1…2…3…PUSH" Wanda commanded

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Raven screamed

"Isso e o que voces chamam de forca…dois filhotes de cachorro em um empurrao (That is what you call strength…two pups in one push)" Chris said

"Let's see here..and IT'S A GIRL" Sapphire announced

"Not just that…twin girls" Dylan said

Humphrey and Raven looked seeing that they had the same fur color, that being 2 shades lighter than Humphrey's fur with a white heart shaped mark on their foreheads, and white sock on their legs.

"I got a twin girls name" Mary said

"What is it" Raven asked

"Vanessa and Violet" Mary said smiling

Humphrey and Raven looked at one another than at Mary after that the two nodded causing Mary to squeal in happiness bouncing up and down like a pup that got his first kill.

"There's another thing you haven't noticed" John said

"What would that be my friend" Humphrey asked

"Triple V" John said

"Triple V" everyone said confused

"Vanessa, Victoria, and Violet" John said smiling

Humphrey smiled.

"Well I guessing the guys are uncles and the girls expect Wanda is aunties making Wanda a grandma" Humphrey said

"And I'm glad to hear that I am a grandma now" Wanda said giggling

Humphrey's mates after another 2 hours woke up as they purred lovingly nuzzling their pups as all of them snuggled into their mother's bellies.

"I see that you girls are awake" Wanda said smiling

"Yeah…felt the little ones stirring so we put them back to sleep" Evelyn said

"You six want to know something else" Mary said

"What" they said

"Triple V" Mary said

"Vanessa, Victoria, and Violet" Humphrey said lovingly

The girls purred lovingly as Humphrey gave each of them a kiss, when they were done Donnie walked up only to jump back when a deep growl was heard.

"Hehe…sorry Donnie, motherly instincts" Lilly said sheepishly

Everyone laughed at that then conversed amongst themselves.

"So you seriously had to run" Shakey asked

"She made Sapphire chase me around the territory…I got lucky and dodged her by using what Rose taught me after we met" Humphrey said

"Also after that I came up with a new game…Chase" Humphrey added

"Chase" Shakey and Salty said confused

"Lilly can you translate this to Rose" Humphrey said

"Yes I can" Lilly said

"Alright…chase is a game that can have up to 30 wolves, it's like hide and seek but with a twist…the chasers are werewolves that will 'hunt' down the runners, and by the way you werewolves can be feral with what you do just don't overdid it BUT the runners can also defend themselves against the chasers…Lastly, if all runners are caught werewolves win and if the runners stay out of their sights for 15 minutes OR knockout the werewolves somehow they win" Humphrey explained with a grin

All of the werewolves currently standing grinned widely they looked at Shakey, Salty, Mooch, John, Donnie, Johnny, Humphrey, Candy, and Sweets.

"This is going to be hell" Salty said softly

"15 minutes" Mooch said

"Oh fuck me" Donnie and Johnny said

"Hooo boy" Candy said

"Oh fuck…" John said wide eyed

Humphrey got in front of all of his friends with a huge flame of determination and a steel resolve as he eyed the grinning werewolves.

"You'll have to go through ME" Humphrey said with a low growl

"Humphrey…" Rose said

Humphrey looked back at Rose who had a stern but also that _'You better not toy with me'_ look in her eyes.

"Se voce vai brincar com eles…e melhor voce estar de volta em tres horas ou eu vou to cacar-me (If you go play with them…you better be back in 3 hours or I WILL hunt you down myself)" Rose said sternly but with a low growl

Humphrey jumped back.

"Sim senhora (Yes ma'am)" Humphrey said

"Bom agora va se divertir (Good now go have fun)" Rose said cutely

"Ok…ver todos voces em 3 horas (Okay…see you all in 3 hours)" Humphrey said

The girls whined.

"Sentiremos sua falta (We'll miss you)" the girls said

Walking towards them Humphrey gave them each a quick passionate kiss.

"Vou sentir falta de todos voces tambem…I vai voltar em tres horas eu prometo a voce tudo o que (I'll miss you all too…I will return in 3 hours I promise you all that)" Humphrey said

"Te amo (Love you)" the girls said lovingly

"Amo todos voces tambem (Love you all too)" Humphrey said smiling

With that Humphrey walked out the den with everyone else following him.

"Meet me at the stream…" Humphrey said

Humphrey climbed a tree and started to tree jump to the stream with Dylan, Chris, Eric, Sapphire following.

2 hours 30 minutes later…Humphrey's POV:

It's been two hours since the game started; I was the last _'survivor'_ as the werewolves put it at the beginning of the game. From what I heard it was just Chloe, Sapphire, May, Lone, Mary, Dylan, and Jerry left and they were not leaving any stones unturned or trees unchecked. Looking out of my current hiding spot I saw that all of them were searching THIS area.

'_Dammit…got to move' I thought_

I quickly and quietly ran out the bush but I wasn't quick enough and was spotted by Sapphire.

"THERE HE IS" Sapphire yelled pointing at me

"Shit" I said softly

I climbed the tree that was next to me tree jumping until I got to the feeding grounds where the captured omegas were sitting.

"Well shit…you still in" Shakey asked

"Yea" I said

All the werewolves came out the trees landing in front of me growling and snarling, I got in a defensive stance growling at them.

"I will not go down so easily" I growled

Jerry and May charged me, I flipped back avoiding claws then charged Jerry lunging at him pinning him down punching him in the side of the head knocking him out flipping back getting in a attack stance snarling at the werewolves as they all snapped their teeth. I charged May as she did the same the two of clashed but I soon knocked her out, I had 4 claws on my side I winced.

"Dammit…she got good" I said through gritted teeth

"You can do this Humphrey" Sweets said as the others cheered

I had to separate them but how?

I racked my brain with ideas but then I found one thing I had in store for if we went to war against Ricky's pack. I breathed in…then out sitting in my hind legs I slashed my other paw stamping my bloody paw against the ground completing the array Lilly show me just as Lone and Mary lunged at me, I flipped back as a memory flashed through my mind.

_Flashback…2 months earlier…_

_I just drank some of my mates' blood as Lilly and the others looked on in slight amusement but also with a serious look in their eyes._

"_All is you to say is this liberacao sangue lobisomem…mudanca (Werewolf blood release…change)" Lilly said as slammed her paws on the ground as an example_

_Flashback End…_

I opened my eyes rearing up slamming my paws on the ground as I yelled.

"LIBERACAO SANGUE LOBISOMEM…MUDANCA (WEREWOLF BLOOD RELEASE…CHANGE)" I yelled

The array on the ground glowed blood red as I felt myself change, my teeth and claws getting longer and sharper, muscles bulging, eyes changing to a deep dark ocean blue, my fur turning eclipse black as ocean blue lines started from my head going to my tail. When it was over I opened my eyes as a fang filled grin shown itself.

"Now let's begin" I said grinning

"Let's" Lone said

I opened my muzzle as 6 plasma balls started to grow in size until it was shot out of my mouth at a high speeds towards the now dodging werewolves, that consisted of Lone, Mary, Dylan, Sapphire, Chloe.

'_I have 30 minutes left…that's also how long this change will last me' I thought_

I saw that I was now being circled by the 5 remaining werewolves, in the next 5 minutes it was biting, slashing, pinning, and plasma balls flying.

"Dammit he's too fast" Mary said

She was right but I don't have as much experience in battle unlike the three werewolves that stood some feet away, I may have healed my wounds but knowing that thy have fighting skills and tactics that I not so familiar with is going to cause me to lose.

'_I only have 15 minutes left…dammit, I'm out of options and if I change back…WAIT that's it' I thought_

Looking down at the array of the ground, I put my paw on it as the blood went back into the slash on my paw feeling myself change back normal, I looked up at the werewolves as they looked at me then a face splitting grin slowly made its way onto their muzzles.

"We have you now" Sapphire said

"No…you do not" I said calmly

"Why would change back after putting into submission" Mary asked

"That's something I want to keep to myself SINCE I now have an advantage over the three of you" I said with my own grin

I got in a defensive stance as they got in attack stances, as if there was a signal they charged as I stay put but then ran forward sliding under Mary as I hit her in a blur of strikes from her chest to her stomach. She turned back around as she smirked but that left her face as she fell to the ground looking at me as a growl escapes her.

"What did you do to me" she asked with a growl

"Pata suave (Gentle paw)" I said

I crouched low as I lunged at Sapphire being completely caught off guard, I hit her in her back legs but she healed herself.

"Dammit" I said softly

"Yo Humphrey I'm going to carry Mary alright" Lone said

"Alright" I said as Lone walked off

Parece que e so voce w eu (Looks like it's just you and me)" Sapphire said grinning

"I will NOT go down so easily" I said getting in a defensive stance

In a blur she was in front of me claws to my throat.

"Give up now while you still can Humphrey" Sapphire said

"I will not lose to you…" I snarled

I flipped back as Sapphire let a deep powerful growl escape her, I got in my gentle paw stance before charging the super werewolf jumping up landing on her back hitting six points in her back jumping off hitting both of her back legs, next hitting her front legs, lastly hitting her in the neck. Flipping back I went wide eyed as I saw that she was still standing but on shaky legs.

"Merda… (Shit…)" I said

"My turn" Sapphire said

She charged me covering the distance so quick that I couldn't track her, I suddenly felt pain all over my body as I looked where she was with a grin on her muzzle.

"Tch…damn" I said wincing

I took a step forward but fell down yelping out in pain, but me being so determined I stood back up being on shaky legs.

"Like I said before Sapphire…I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU" I said yelling the last part

I stood up then sat down on my hind legs slashing my paw again making that same array from earlier.

"LIBERACAO SANGUE LOBISOMEM…MUDANCA (WEREWOLF BLOOD RELEASE…CHANGE)" I yelled

I felt myself change again; all my wounds healed themselves as I looked at Sapphire.

"RRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHH" I roared

Me and Sapphire got in fighting stances, we both charged one another.

7 minutes later…

I was back to normal but I was on the ground looking up at Sapphire as she had a triumphant smile on her face, I had two choices now, Admit defeat or Keep fighting but with a risk of adding more time to being tardy.

"Do you yield sir" Sapphire asked

"I…I…I yield" I said

Sapphire helped me up and healed me but then my blood ran cold as I saw Rose standing there.

"No den…AGORA (At the den…NOW)" Rose said sternly

My ears went down as I walked off with Rose following close behind, but when I looked back she was smiling.

"Os filhotes ten chorado por alguns minutos agora… (The pups have been crying for a couple minutes now…)" Rose said smiling

I smiled as I ran to the den arriving after a few minutes going inside so I could comfort my pups.

"Shhh…it's okay it's okay daddy's here" I cooed as I nuzzled them

All 9 of them snuggle up to me as I let alone tear slide down my cheek, the girls were looking at me with loving smiles as I laid my head down looking at my pups as they shifted a little then went to sleep.

"I'm so happy…me and your mother's love you very much" I whispered

The girls smiled at me as all of them laid around me, soon they all fell asleep and I wasn't too far behind them.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter to WDiH? and I'm SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating this story...Well looks like Humphrey is a father to 9 healthy pups, he has a way to become a werewolf but only temporarily when he put his changing array into effect.**

**ALSO~**

**I'm needing a new OC and some help with the upcoming war series chapters, I WILL really appreciate the help.**

**FURTHEMORE~**

**Question~ Should all of Humphrey's pups be werewolves or should a select few be?**

**Their names are~ Lillian, ****William, Humphrey Jr., Victoria, Violet, Vanessa, Gwen, Jordan, and Trent**

**R &amp; R**


	46. It's been a while & Instant crushes

Chapter 46~ It's been a while &amp; Instant crushes

2 weeks later…The stream…Rose's POV:

It's been 2 weeks since me and the other girls gave birth to Humphrey's pups, under watch by Sapphire, Mary, and Lone. I had my eyes closed moving my ears to the slightest sound while Lilly was sleeping but something was telling me that I need to move…I jumped up flipping back changing to my super werewolf form having to dodge again landing next to Lone as Mary and Sapphire stood protectively in front of Lilly…I closed my eyes again listening very very carefully quickly spinning around blocking a blow hearing a soft but a…familiar giggle…

"Skyler…" I said softly

After I said that Sky became visible she thrust her paw forward as it sparked it electricity, I jumped back as she charged me doing a few quick slashes but I blocked them all then did a few slashes of my own hitting her then charging her again flipping up into the air landing on her pinning her down. I let her up smiling at her as we hugged one another.

"E bom ve-lo novamente Rose (It's good to see you again Rose)" Skyler said as she pulled away

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo coisa (I can say the same thing)" I said

"Mel que esta acontecendo (Honey what's going on)" Lilly asked

"Olha quem decidiu fazer uma entrada (Look who decided to make an entrance)" Rose said

Lilly's POV:

I got up seeing a wolf with light brown fur, a tuft of black fur on her chest with black highlights in her hair…Mary and Sapphire stepped back as I stepped forward but was stopped by a wall of fire making me jump back. Mary and Sapphire got in front of me protectively but had to jump back again as fire balls flew at the both of them…Lone jumped to my side I looked at him motioning for him to go to Mary, Rose and Skyler watched off on the side lines as Sapphire, Mary, and Lone joined them. I sat on my haunches closings my eyes as I felt power swirl around me in a red aurora show itself, red tattoos started to form on my front legs, face, and tail as I opened my eyes as they turned crimson red. I then grinned a sadistic grin as I saw Karai, she had midnight black fur with red highlights in her hair…she was like Rose in a way but she would sometimes mess up…with a quick burst of speed I was in her face grabbing her by the scruff of her neck throwing her into the clearing as she quickly got changing to her werewolf form getting in a fighting stance as I did the same.

"It's great to see you again Karai…" I said

She grinned.

"Same with you" Karai said grinning

The two of us stared at one another then as of there was a silent signal we ran at one another just as Karai used the fire that was scattered around engulfing herself in causing me to stop and duck avoiding her but I didn't think quick enough as I felt pain in my back right leg...I grunted but then perked my ears up hearing as I heard branches rustling that's when Evelyn, Raven, and Humphrey along with Chris, Eric, and Dylan landed in the clearing I reached back blocking a blow then flipped back getting in a fighting stance.

"Don't interfere" I said without looking them

Karai charged me again just as I changed back to normal rolling under Karai hitting her in the stomach changing to my werewolf form grabbing her tail in my jaws.

_'SLAM SLAM SLAM' _

As I pinned her down I made my paw into a fist but before I could knock her out i flipped back avoiding ice spikes landing 20 feet away from Karai who was now up...

"Glad to see you make your entrance Carla" Karai said

I felt the temperature drop all of sudden...

"Merda... (Shit...)" I said softly

I looked at Carla, platinum blonde fur, baby blue eyes, kind of plump...she looked at me before getting in a fighting stance...me and Carla were the two oldest ones out the group but she had a glare that will freeze you solid quite LITERALLY if I must say.

"Good to see ya Lils..." Carla said

"It's been a while...shall we" I said grinning

"Lets" Carla said smiling

"Hold on their sister...I'm back in this fight" Skyler said appearing next to Karai

"Oh entao e assim que voce quer jogar (Oh so that's how you want to play)" Rose said

"NOW we can start this party" Karai said grinning

With that being said me and rose lunged at the three of them, rose had Karai while I had Skyler. Even if me and Rose were the two best fighters out of the group if you have Karai, Skyler, and Carla working against you that's a triple threat…it's been only 2 minutes me and Rose managed to successful knockout Skyler and Karai but not without a few shocks and burns from the both of them. I looked at Carla who narrowed her eyes into a glare looking at Rose but before I could react or knock her out of the way her legs were frozen solid.

"Deixe-me ir (Let me go)" rose said quickly

"Not yet..." Carla said

Carla looked at me as she walked forward stopping as we both stood just 10 feet away.

"Lilly I want to finish that spar we could never get done with...only then I will unfreeze your sister's legs" Carla said

"Okay but if we both spar neither of us can heal ourselves until that fighter yields or admits defeat" Lilly said

"I accept" Carla said

I nodded as she got into a fighting stance, I did the same then we ran at each other matching one another until I slipped causing her to freeze my front right leg.

"Dammit" I said softly

I broke the ice but that caused me to slip up yet again as Carla shot an ice spike at me that I barely dodged but I wasn't accounting on the second that got me in the same leg she froze breaking the rest of the ice...

_'I can't risk getting caught again...' I thought _

I breathed in...Then out, sitting on my hind legs I had my right turned upward while my other paw was over it as the aurora started to swirl around me.

Carla's POV:

I watched as Lilly moved her left law in a blur that I couldn't track but started to notice that a ball was forming in her paw, I went wide eyes as it dawned on me that I'd never seen a move like this before.

_'Can't let her finish' I thought _

With that I mind I ran her as she looked at me then jumped into the air throwing the red ball down at me...that's when I felt pain rack my whole body, Lilly landed as i stood there on shaky legs gritting my teeth as another wave of pain hit me.

"So vai piorar (It'll only get worse...)" Lilly said

"Eu nao estou admitindo a derrota apenas ainda (I'm not admitting defeat just yet)" I growled

That's when she grinned she ran at me in burst speed changing back to normal sliding under me.

Lilly's POV:

I was just to grab her tail when I was suddenly stopped being grabbed by my own tail looking back I noticed that ice was wrapped around it, I was then picked then thrown into the air now feeling teeth on my tail causing me yelp out in pain.

"DOWN YOU GO" Carla yelled

Seconds later...

"Wwwhhhoooaaa...SHIT" I said telling the last part

I landed on my feet wincing at the pain as there was a slight crack...my paw was broken.

"Droga (Dammit...)" I said wincing

Carla landed on the ground looking at me charging me hitting me left and right causing me to slide back.

"I'm not going down so easily Carla" I said through gritted teeth

Carla frowned.

"I don't think you do anything a broken paw Lila" Carla said

"I'm not admitting defeat just yet" I mocked

I got in Humphreys gentle paw stance then ran at her hitting her in the front legs sliding under her hitting her in the stomach quickly getting up hitting her back legs then jumping up on her back again wincing at my broken paw before hitting her in the neck successful numbing her.

"What did you do to me" Carla asked

"Gentle paw" I said with smile

"Well...I guess I yield" Carla said

With that the two of us healed ourselves, that when Humphrey and the others walked over to us.

"That was AWESOME" Humphrey yelled

"I've never seen anyone fight like that in sometime" Evelyn said

"Oh and Humphrey...you probably don't know these 3 wolves..." I said

"I don't" Humphrey said tilting his head

"So adorable" Karai said

"I'm Skyler" Skyler said with a light blush

"I'm Karai" Karai said grinning

"And I'm Carla" Carla said

"Glad to meet you all" Humphrey said

"I would like to welcome you three to the central pack" Evelyn said

"Thank you ma'am" they said

"Okay with that out the way...we need to get a den situated for the three of you as well as introducing you to the rest of pack" I said smiling

"Okay" Karai said

"Sapphire, Eric, Dylan, Chris" I said

"What is it you need alpha" they said respectfully

"Take Humphrey, Evelyn, Lone, and Mary to our den then meet back here" I said

"Yes alpha" they said

With that all of them expect me, Rose, Carla, Karai, and Skyler were left.

"You're pack leader" Karai said

"Yeah" I said

"That one you called adorable is also my mate along with Rose and Evelyn" I said

"Well well well that's good to hear" Carla said

"So what now" Skyler said

"How have you three been" rose asked

Carla, Karai, and Skyler looked down at the ground then up at me and rose as years streamed their muzzles.

"Before we escaped from that bastard of north his friends...raped us" Karai said as she cried

I growled a deep growl but then I stop embracing Carla and Karai while Rose comforted Skyler.

"I'm just glad you're all here" rose said

After a few more minutes all three of them calm down that's when Sapphire, Chris, Dylan, and Eric landed in the clearing.

"Now I believe its time you three go get washed up so I can introduce y'all to the pack" I said smiling

30 minutes later…The main den…Humphrey's POV:

Me, the girls, along with Lilly and Rose's friends were getting ready to announce the three newest arrivals. As I stepped out of the den all the wolves got silence their eyes on me.

"I have an announcement to make…" I started

Whispering could be heard.

"Just today three more wolves have decided to join us…I would like to welcome Skyler, Karai, and Carla to the central pack" I finished

All three of them along with Lilly and Rose stepped out of the den as cheering could be heard, I put a paw up silencing them for the moment.

"Another thing…they are from the north, you should you what pack I am referring to…treat these three like you have treated everyone else…like family, again I say to Skyler, Karai, and Carla…welcome to the central pack" I finished

Everyone started to cheered after that I dismissed them, when all the wolves went back to their business Salty along with Chloe, Shakey along with May, and Mooch as he told me 3 days ago was single.

"What up guys" I said

"Sup" they said

"I can't believe it's the three of you here" May said

"It's so good to see you again" Chloe said

3rd person POV:

Karai, Carla, and Skyler blushed…why they're blushing…all three of them were looked at Salty, Shakey, and Mooch before looking away.

'_Love at first sight' they thought_

May and Chloe saw the looks and inwardly smirked but smiled on the outside.

"S-s-so what's y-y-your name" Skyler stuttered her blush intensifying

"I'm Salty" Salty said smiling

"Cute" Skyler said

Salty smiled.

"You're pretty" Shakey said

"Thank you" Karai said smiling

Shakey smiled.

"I like you already" Carla said

"You are very beautiful" Mooch said blushing

Carla and Mooch smiled.

It's was known then and there by all the females what just happened along with what they are going to do to help all three of them confess their love someway or how, it was also known that Skyler, Carla, and Karai were in love…deeper than the ocean in love with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch.

It was an instant crush between them, which will turn into something more in the future.

* * *

**I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting on this story...a lot of things have happen good things actually **

**Also I would like to thank Skyler the Elf Owl for giving me the OCs I really appreciate that!**

**Enjoy the chapter readers I shall have another chapter for you soon**

**R &amp; R**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47~ Confessions, First blow, Dark sides, Comforting embrace, &amp; Control over their dark sides

1 week later…The stream…Carla's POV:

It's been a week since I joined the central pack; I was now at the stream with Mooch just relaxing or occasionally kissing each other.

"Mmmph…I have something to tell you" I said pulling away smiling

I got off him sitting down looking at him as he looked at me; he then stood up sitting down in front of me.

"Mooch…that day we met, I imprinted on you…in a way I fell in love with you deeply" I said

"What are you saying Carla" Mooch said

"What I'm saying Mooch is that I love you VERY much" I said walking up to him

With that I kissed him putting all the love and passion I could muster into the kiss, I pulled him closer to me slipping my tongue into his mouth as he did the same now battling for dominance in which I won now exploring every inch of his mouth. Mooch then pulled away stepping back falling onto his back looking up at the sky with a huge satisfied grin on his face.

"I love you too" Mooch said with a happy sigh

I smiled.

That same day...Salty's den…Skyler's POV:

"So what did you want to tell me Sky" Salty asked smiling

Skyler blushed then breathed in and out looking up at Donnie walking up to him pushing him on his back getting on top of him.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" Skyler whispered seductively

Skyler started to slowly grind against Salty.

"That I love you Salty" Skyler said in the same tone

Salty looked at Skyler before he could tell that he love her Skyler kissed him, soon the den was filled with moans, grunts, gasps, and then screams as the two mated.

That same day…The Lake…Karai's POV:

I was happy to be with Donnie…I was feeling happy but empty at the same time, I love Salty but I just feel that I need to get it out. Looking at Donnie feeling a fuzzy feeling I grinned at him pushing him on his back, purring as I stared in his eyes.

"What are you doing Karai" Donnie said blushing

I purred eventually it turned into long low growls, at that moment I pounced kissing Donnie sliding my tongue into his mouth pushing him down as he tried to get up…

"Ggrrr" I growled lowly

I pulled away staring down at him as he laid there looking up at me, I laid on him not even realizing I changed to my werewolf form.

"Eu te amor (I love you)" I said as I nuzzled him

"What did you say" he asked

"I love you" I repeated

"I-I love you too Karai" Donnie said

I got off him sighing in content as we laid there by the lake cuddling.

3rd person POV:

Karai, Carla, and Skyler are now content happy to know that they have the wolves of their dreams as their mates but also with Shakey having one, Salty having two ,and Donnie now being with a werewolf. In the forest in a clearing Humphrey sat in the center eyes closed ears up listening to every little sound he could hear, the girls told him to tree jump to the den if anything were to happen. At that moment Humphrey moved one blur landed in the clearing, opening his eyes Humphrey saw one werewolf that was grinning sadistically.

"Ah, entao voce esta Humphrey (Ah so you're Humphrey)" he said

"Quem e voce (Who are you)" Humphrey growled

"Ricky" he said grinning

Humphrey went wide eyed then got in a defensive stance but he wasn't quick enough as Ricky slashed at Humphrey's side leaving four deep gashes then grabbed him by his paw slamming him into the ground next to a tree causing him to yelp out in pain. Ricky didn't give him no time to get up as he shot an ice spike hitting Humphrey in the leg picking him up once more then time throwing him into the air jumping up landing on him landing on the ground getting off him proceeding to slam Humphrey and toss him like a rag doll creating more craters. After just 3 minutes the clearing looked as if it were a battlefield, Ricky stood over Humphrey laughing at him…Humphrey shot up slashing Ricky in the eye and down his muzzle causing him to howl out in pain, Ricky right himself snarling as Humphrey stood up limping before charging Ricky soon slashing him again but he missed but followed up with a few slashes to Ricky's side and back but they healed. Snarling once more Ricky picked up Humphrey by his throat slamming him down to the ground…Humphrey closed his eyes slowed his breathing stopping his heart as he felt Ricky let go of his neck.

Back at the den Lilly and the other girls were getting more and more worried about Humphrey soon them, their guards all left to where Humphrey was soon landing in a clearing gasping at the destruction going wide eyed as they quickly ran over to the body in the middle of the clearing seeing a note.

"Lilly what the hell happened" Carla asked shocked

Lilly was reading the note…

'_This disgraceful fucker you call your mate decided to face me, he had that same belief as your bitch of a mother thinking that my pack would leave me behind YOU ARE A FOOL…I will personally see your pack die and jasper burn to ashes along with that stupid ass belief!'_

Everyone looked shocked but was so caught in their thoughts when then snapped out of it they heard two growls that sounded frightening, dark, and angry.

**~T-that bastard~ Lilly growled darkly**

**~Ggggrrrr~ Rose growled**

Everyone watched in shock as Lilly and Rose started to change, the fur turning blood red, eyes changing to a golden yellow, fangs and claws getting longer and sharper, as they grew a bit bigger, a golden aura swirled around them.

**~Go back to the den and watch the pups…NOW~ Lilly said sternly**

With that Evelyn snapped out of her stupor running back to the den at top speed…

**~Chris, Eric, Dylan, and Sapphire…nao e eu quero dizer…nao deixe Humphrey sozinho subterraneo, sou eu entendo (Chris, Eric, Dylan, and Sapphire…do not and I mean…DO NOT leave Humphrey alone unguarded, am I understood) ~ Lilly said with a growl**

"Sim alfa (Yes alpha)" they said bowing their heads

"Permissao para falar alfa (Permission to speak alpha)" Sapphire said respectfully

Lilly nodded.

"Humphrey me e os outros disseram para protegar voce e seus filhotes…ele disse que quería ficar sozinho, ele ainda disse que seus amigos a mesma coisa… (Humphrey told me and the others to guard you and your pups...he said he wanted to be alone, he even told your friends the same thing...)" Sapphire said

**~Eu nao vou fazer nada com voce quarto visto que voce fugoi de meu pai…se juntou a mina mochila e voce guardar o meu companheiro tambem nossos filotes, eu sou grato por ter os quatro de voce como nosso guarda (I'm not going to do anything to you four seeing as that you ran away from my father...joined my pack and you guard my mate also our pups, I am grateful to have the four of you as our guard) ~ Lilly said **

"Obrigado… (Thank you…)" they said smiling

Lilly smiled, and then turned to Humphrey's still form placing a paw on his side starting his heart back up as well as healing all his wounds. Humphrey groaned opening his eyes breathing in then out looking up jumping out of his fur.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down Humphrey its Lilly and Rose they change" Karai said grabbing his shoulders shaking him

Humphrey looked over at Lilly and Rose again tilting his head to side confusion clearly seen by all the werewolves there.

"What…what happened to you two" Humphrey asked

Rose laid down looking at Humphrey who looked at her…

"Fair warning Humphrey…don't run away when you hear their voice, it'll sound scary but it's still you mates" Dylan said

Humphrey slowly nodded.

**~Humphrey…nos so mudou em nossas formas de lobo demonio, mas volta no norte eles sao chamados os lados escuros (Humphrey...we just changed into our demon wolf forms, but back in the north they're called dark sides) ~ Rose explained calmly**

**~In a way dear…me and Rose would kill anyone if there was much as a scratch on you, after seeing what Ricky did to you GGGGRRRRR… ~ Lilly said with a feral growl**

Lilly clenched her head as she growled another deep feral growl; she opened her eyes as they turned into a menacing gold, black markings appeared starting from her front legs going down her back to her rear legs.

**~GGGGRRRR, GGGGGGRRRRRR ~ Lilly growled **

"Lilly please calm down" Humphrey said

Tears welled up in Lilly's eyes as she ran off deeper into the forest ending up in another clearing, as she stood there tears streaming down her muzzle a growl started up in her throat as she bared her fangs into a snarl before grabbing the nearest tree uprooting it, Back in the other clearing Humphrey sat there before getting up running towards a tree climbing it…

"Sapphire, Dylan, Chris, and Eric follow me…as for Carla, Rose, Skyler, and Karai go and keep Evelyn some company" Humphrey said

Everyone else nodded before leaving to where they were supposed to go, Humphrey tree jumped with his guard in a diamond formation.

"Espalhar! (Spread!)" Humphrey exclaimed

"Whoa shit" Dylan said softly

Humphrey and the others looked shocked at the destroyed clearing boulders were nothing but pebbles, trees were shredded or completely uprooted, with signs of fire, electricity, and plasma were where things were burned, shocked, or just a piece of what was there…Humphrey and his guards landed on the ground Humphrey being careful walking as slow as possible where Lilly was breathing hard sobbing but then that turned into a long feral growl.

"Lilly" Humphrey said softly

That growl died down as she quickly turned around looking down staring into those ocean blue eyes again.

"Voce precisa se acalmar ok (You got to calm down)" Humphrey said soothingly

Lilly pulled hug into a hug nuzzling him and planting small kisses all over him as a soft low growl escape her but this one was a loving growl, Humphrey pulled away but got a whine from her so Humphrey sat down as Lilly embraced him again as loving growls filled the clearing…after 15 minutes of being in Lilly's loving embrace Humphrey yawned snuggling into Lilly who smiled down at him before getting up picking up Humphrey by the scruff of his neck being careful as to not bite down too hard.

**~Let's go back to the others ~ Lilly said happily**

With that Lilly put Humphrey on her back and started walking back towards the den, when Lilly and her guards got there she walked in going to the third room putting Humphrey down then wrapping herself around him laying down as her eyes turned back to their golden yellow color and the marking on her legs faded away as she rested her head near his head licking him on the muzzle closing her eyes but before she go to sleep she felt something on her legs, looking she saw Evelyn, Luna, Star, Rose, and Raven smiling at her.

**~Ei (Hey) ~ Lilly said**

"Voce sabe que voce me ligou de volta na floresta (You know that you turned me on in the forest)" Evelyn purred seductively

Lilly looked at Evelyn leaning forward kissing her sliding her tongue into her mouth as a feral growl escape her causing Evelyn to moan into the kiss, the two soon pulled away as Evelyn nipped at Lilly's ear as Lilly did the same…

**~Ok ok…eu tambem te amo (Okay okay…I love you too) ~ Lilly giggled**

The girls nodded laying down sandwiching Lilly closing their eyes falling asleep, since it was late in the afternoon.

Later on that day...Humphrey's POV:

I woke up with a light yawn slowly getting out the warm embrace of the girls who continued to sleep smiles on their faces; I walked out the room out the den sitting at the edge looking out the setting sun closing my eyes as I basked in the sunlight.

"Evening alpha" Eric said

"Hey Eric" I said

There was a short silence until I broke it.

"Where are the others" I asked

"In the surrounding trees staying on high alert and me as well" Eric said quickly

"Some of the werewolves are also training the pack" Eric added

"That's good to know" I said smiling

"Alpha seus amigos estao perto (Alpha your friends are near)" Sapphire said

I nodded standing up but was forced back down feeling something on top of me, soon hearing purrs and someone licking the top of my head and neck.

"Evening dear" I said smiling

**~Evening fluffy ~ Lilly purred**

I smiled as I felt vibrations as Lilly's purring got louder I couldn't help but chuckle as her tail wagged hitting my tail…I laughed a little.

"Hey that tickles" I said

In that instant Lilly flipped me over and started to tickle me, I squirmed and laughed as she held me down.

"Por favor por favor nao mais (Please please no more)" I panted

Lilly helped me up soon wrapping her paws around my chest as she purred nuzzling me lovingly, I couldn't even complain since Lilly's form was so fluffy and warm.

"Yo Humphrey-….WHAT THE FUCK" Salty yelled as he jumped back

Lilly got in front of me growling a deep long feral growl as Shakey, Mooch, Donnie, Johnny, Lone, and John kept their distance as her eyes turned golden and the those markings showed themselves. Lone and John got in front of the others as Lilly growled deeply moving closer to me.

"Lilly…voce tem para baixo calma e apenas nossos amigos (Lilly…you gotta calm down it's just our friends)" I said as I looked at her

Lilly looked at Lone and John before looking down at me as a growl that came up died in her throat, she shook her head as her ears went down a whine escaping her. The marking then disappeared as well as her eyes changing back to golden yellow, Lilly nuzzled me then licked my cheek laying down

"Rose" I said

Rose appeared right next to Lilly…

"Okay now before anyone here ask any questions lets go into the den and ill explain…" I said calmly

2 minutes later…

"So they unlocked their dark sides" Carla said

"Yes it was after what Ricky did to me" I said

"RICKY" Skyler and Karai yelled

**~Yes…I was so angry-~Lilly started**

"Lilly don't think about it…you'll get mad and-"Carla started

**~Ggggrrrr…GGGGGGRRRRRR~ Lilly and Rose growled deeply**

"Acalme-se…por favor Lilly e Rose (Calm down Lilly and Rose…please)" Humphrey said softly

3rd person POV:

Lilly and Rose shook their heads looking down at Humphrey who was looking down at the ground, mumbling something that the rest of the werewolves can't hear but for Lilly and Rose they heard perfectly.

"Voce tem que ficar no controle…por favor nao perder o controle eu nao quero nada aconteca com voce dois (You gotta stay in control...please don't lose control, I don't want to nothing to happen to you two)" Humphrey said softly

Lilly and Rose looked down at Humphrey before the both knew they were normal, the two nuzzled Humphrey lovingly smiling and kissing him all over his face…

"Voce e o melhor (You're the best)" Lilly and Rose said happily

"Mind if we take Humphrey for a bit" Mooch asked

"Sure" Lilly said

"We'll watch them all" Chris said

"Thank you" Lilly said smiling

* * *

**Had to add and take away some things from the chapter but here is the next chapter to WDiH?...Ricky finally shows himself and not only does that but also nearly kills Humphrey, war is on the horizon and the pack is training for when something were to happen.**

**Enjoy the chapter Readers! **

**R &amp; R **


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48- Hard Werewolf Training, Hidden abilities revealed, &amp; Nery-

2 weeks later…Training ground 2…Afternoon…Humphrey's POV:

"GAH…" I screamed as I hit the ground

What was current happening? It was me against Lilly, Rose, Karai, Skyler, and Carla and I was taking a beating while Evelyn, Raven, all the omegas, and my guards were on the sidelines watching. The 5 werewolves I was facing were waiting but at the same time tense, for me I had cuts, bruises, and was aching all over, I opened my eyes as I got up but fell quickly righting myself dropping into fighting stance but it wasn't good I was already on shaky legs due to Skyler shocking me.

"Voce e persistente (You are persistent)" Carla said

"Eu nao parar em uma tarefa de tao grande importancia (I don't quit a task of such great importance)" I said narrowing my eyes

I ran forward dodging swipes from rose who met me half way; I slashed at her but she dodged or blocked them putting me on the defensive as I started to dodge or block slashes from her but got hit causing me to yelp then I got hit in the head quickly grabbed thrown in the air getting hit left to right quickly grabbing me by the scruff of my neck throwing me away, I landed on my feet hearing a cracking sound in my right paw causing me to wince as my vision blurred so I shook my head looking up dodging just as Karai landed engulfing herself in fire charging me sending quick fire claw slashes at me, I dodged most but got scraped a few times. She soon jumped away landing by Lilly and the other 3 as the fire left her body…I quickly looked around for Skyler but thought back to what Rose told me as I inhaled then exhaled sitting down on my hunches closing my eyes as I perked my ears as I listened for invisible werewolf.

"Harvera lutas onde o seu adversario nao pode ser visto…voce nao deve usar os seus olhos mas seus ouvidos (There will be fights where your opponent cannot be seen…you must not use your eyes but your ears)" Lilly said

"A fim de me encontrar (In order to find me…)" Skyler whispered

I didn't move as I was too focused on listening and ready to strike or when to defend if I hear Skyler. I soon felt the gentle sensation of whomever was healing me while I sat there…I suddenly felt like someone was behind me, I was right leaning forward to the left then reaching back blocking an invisible paw after that I felt nothing well mainly my hair starting to stand up, I do not move but kept listening but as soon as I felt my fur move on my back I was moving backward just as a crater formed where I sat…keeping my eyes closed dropping into a fighting stance as I growled lowly as I dodged another electric power fist reaching out grabbing what I presumed was a paw in my jaws twisting my head hearing a crack followed by a grunt, opening my eyes letting Skyler go she jumped back in a fighting stance as I got into my gentle paw stance but went wide eyed seeing Carla, Karai, Lilly, and Rose at her sides in fighting stances as well, I was already sweating from how intense my teachers training is but now I think I'm going to be beaten to pulp…well not exactly in that sense my teachers aren't exactly lenient BUT they aren't brutal either.

"Agora, emu ma situacao que voce pode ser em menor numero, no campo de batalha que vai ser de mesma forma, voce debe encontrar uma maneira ou se voce tiverum pouco trunfo para ganar a mao superior em uma briga ouvoce nao vai sobreviver… (Now, in a situation you may be outnumbered, on the battlefield it'll be the same way, you must find a way or if you have a little trump card to gain the upper hand in a fight or you will not survive...)" Lilly said with all seriousness

I closed my eyes as I relaxed my body as I felt a suddenly rush knowing what it was, I know all the werewolves are going to be shocked when they hear as well as see. I hope everyone else doesn't freak out when they see it.

"Bem, felizmente para mime u descobri ha uma semana eu tenho algumas 'talentos' espeiais Eu preciso de todos os lobisomens para olhar para o meu ombro direito perto (Well luckily for me I found out a week ago I have a special _'talent' _I need all the werewolves to look at my right shoulder closely)" I said opening my eyes

Looking at my teachers all of them had shocked expressions on their faces as I smiled a little then looked at my friends who looked quite confused at the moment.

"I'll explain what you all are about to see later…alright" I said

They nodded as I smiled then I turned my attention back to my teachers who was looking at me having slid back into defensive stances, I breathed in then out closing my eyes as the memory of when I faced Ricky popped up to the forefront of my mind as I felt I suddenly rush of power flow through me. I opened my eyes as a gold aurora show itself getting collective gasp but that's not all, I felt myself start to change, my teeth and claws got longer and sharper, my muscles bulging, my eyes changing to a light gold, my fur changed to a icy white with gold tattoos starting from my right eye down my right leg stretching the whole right side to my tail, and I grew 5 times bigger as the aurora faded gasp could be heard from everyone there.

"Este e o meu trunfo, que qualquer um dos lobisomens recorder os eventos que aconteceram duas semanas comigo e Ricky…Eu encontrei mais tarde, apos l foi reavivado e curou que eu tinha uma cicatrizno meu ombro direito em que eu nao presto atencao a que, uma semana mais tarde eu descobri que eu era um lobisomem, bem como ter algumas habilidades (This is my trump card, if any of the werewolves recall the events that happened two weeks ago with me and Ricky...I found later after I was revived and healed that I had a scar on my right shoulder in which I paid no mind to it, one week later I found out I was a werewolf as well as having a few abilities)" I said looking at my teachers

"Well this is new Humphrey, now that you're like us we'll do it like this, no healing, no use of our powers, no fatal blows, just using our fighting that we learned...all of us will spar against you in any kind of match...if you can beat all five of us this will complete your werewolf training" Karai said

"Aceito (I accept)" I said bowing my head

With that all of my teachers healed themselves, the first one to step up was Skyler who changed to her super werewolf form with the effect when she changes electricity crackled around her body before dying down.

"I am the fastest of your other teachers, don't underestimate me" she said

Skyler's POV-

Humphrey eased into a defensive stance while I eased into a fighting stance; we looked one another dead in the eye. As if it was a silent signal we ran at each other, I snapped at his legs then slash at him getting him on the side as he winced but caught me off guard as he snapped at my paw really quickly as I pulled it back flipping back as he soon charged me swiping his claws at me quickly while I blocked them all then had an opening on his left side swiping my claws at him causing Humphrey to yelp out in pain.

Sapphire's POV:

Humphrey moved back as Skyler advanced on him soon it went all downhill for Humphrey who blocked and dodged all that he could but was suddenly grabbed by his tail being slammed into the ground as the dust cleared Humphrey laid in a crater shaking and groaning out in pain as he tried desperately to get but after a few minutes Humphrey shakily got to his feet growling at Skyler who growled back. Humphrey charged Skyler as the two of them started up again and like the last time Humphrey was slammed into the ground with Skyler pinning him down her paw was a fist.

Humphrey's POV:

I was looking at Skyler in the eye as she stared down at me.

"Voce rende (Do you yield)" she asked

I growled but that died in my throat as she growled deeply, I turned away soon hearing Carla's voice.

"Em uma situacao como esta Humphrey, voce deve encontrar uma maneira de contra-atacar ou no campo de batalha que voce vai morrer ou uma morte lenta e dolorosa, ou rapido e indolor (In a situation like this Humphrey, you must find a way to strike back or on the battlefield you will die either a slow and painful death, or quick and painless one)" Carla said in a teaching tone

I quickly thought on what I should do, snapping at Skyler she moved away then after that I kicked her in the stomach causing a gasp to escape her as she rolled over onto her side holding her stomach in her paws groaning. I leaped back a few feet shaking my head clearing my vision as Skyler got up and smiled weakly looking me in the eye.

"You have bested me Humphrey catching me completely off guard, you have made me yield without striking the final blow…but warned Humphrey it will get harder and harder as you progress, apply everything that was taught to you ever since you know Lilly to what you are going to face" Skyler said smiling before walking towards the others

Skyler sat down next to Karai who by then stood up walking up to me standing 15 feet away but I noticed that she was in her werewolf form, it suddenly got hotter. Looking at Karai her body glowed dimly before the temperature shot up even higher causing me to leap back some. I looked up once more seeing that Karai changed to her super werewolf form, her fur was black with streaks of flaming orange fur on her ears, face, back, legs, and tail.

"Assim como voce eu nao parar uma tarefa de tao grande importancia, confie em mim quando eu ihe digo que tenho ltuado desdeque eu poderia andar…use seus reflexos nesta luta como venho ensinando voce (Just like you I don't quit a task of such great importance, trust me when I tell you that I have been fighting ever since I could walk...use your reflexes in this fight as I've been teaching you)" Karai said in a teachers tone

With that being said I eased into a defensive stance while Karai slid into a fighting stance as we stared at one another, I tensed quickly getting into a fighting stance when suddenly Karai ran at me…she was swiping quickly and was very precise strikes forcing me to step back, she wasn't joking not even tiny bit. I leap back as I eyed Karai trying to find some kind of flaw in her defense but I couldn't see not one, again she was running at me hitting me in the face twice then tripped me after that pinning me down on the ground her paw was in a fist quickly striking me in the side of my muzzle then proceeded to hit me three more times but it wasn't enough to break my jaw or any teeth it still hurt though.

"Voce rende (Do you yield)" she said

I started to struggle but it was only wasting more of my energy, I was sweaty and panting slightly after that trying breaking free to no avail. I tried moving again while everyone on the sidelines watched, just as Karai was about to strike me once more I caught her paw in mine then snapped at her pushing her off getting up running at her tackling her to the my paw in a fist swinging quickly but I missed my target being pushed off and being grabbed by the scruff of my neck then thrown in the air letting out a whine as since her teeth drew blood from me, again it went all downhill for me…I was on the receiving end of a mid-air combo got grabbed by my tail being threw to the ground in which for me I popped right back into the air got grabbed by my tail and thrown back to the ground tumbling until I skid to a stop groaning…

"Pergunto novamente…voce deu (I ask again…do you yield)" Karai growled

I was shaking as I tried to get back up, what seem to be an eternity was just minutes as I at a snail's pace got back on my paws my legs shaking as I panted as well as bleeding from the wounds of Skyler and now Karai.

"Eu. Nao. SAIR (I. won't. QUIT)" I panted yelling the last part

Karai nodded easing back into a fighting stance, when I also did the same causing her to raise a brow at me. I wasn't about to quit yet…with that I ran at her as quickly as I could dodging swipes and claws then rolled over tackling her causing her to slide back but I didn't stop there as I ran at her again swinging my claws at her hitting her in the muzzle changing back to normal in the process sliding under changing back to my werewolf form as I grabbed her tail in my jaws throwing Karai into the air jumping up proceeding to do my own mid-air combo grabbing her by the scruff of her neck throwing her down to the ground where she tumbled a few times before landing on the ground shaking and groaning. I limped towards her as she opened her eyes looking up at me; she smiled and nodded her approval as I helped her up.

"Voce fez bem, mas seu proximo adversario…bem ser muito mais dificil do que eu, como disse Skyler levar tudo que voce aprendeu e aplica-lo onde voce esta agora e voce vai ficar bem, a longo prazo (You done well, but your next opponent...well be a lot tougher than me, like Skyler said take everything you have learned and apply it where you are now and you will be fine in the long run...)" Karai said smiling as she looked at me

After that Karai turned and walked towards Lilly and the others all while Carla walked up, she gestured towards my wounds so I nodded and healed myself looking at Carla who was looking at me.

"I thank you on letting me heal myself Carla, if you hadn't done that I wouldn't be able to continue and have to yield…" I said as I eased into a fighting stance

Carla nodded and changed to her super werewolf form, the opposite of Karai's fire was Carla's ice. I ran at her quickly but before I could do anything she was behind me, she grabbed my tail and started to slam me multiple times on the crater filled ground, after a while she threw into a tree. I groaned as I came out of the big dent falling to the ground landing with a thump, I slowly got to my feet shaking my head to clear my vision but I couldn't even get my bearing straight as Carla's was on me again but was just CRAZY!

2 minutes later…

I was shaking no trembling why? Carla in just 2 minutes did a solid number on my body. I had cuts that were bleeding, my white fur was no longer white, my left paw was broken, and I was bordering unconsciousness.

"You knew from the start that I would not easy to beat, you are very persistent but that won't ensure a victory...you need to not fight your werewolf instincts let them guide you and lead you to that victory" Carla said in a wise tone

3rd person POV:

Humphrey laid there unmoving as Carla's words echoed in his mind, everyone that was there was starting to get nervous…Humphrey haven't much as twitched in 3 minutes, what was currently happening was in Humphrey's mind.

Humphrey's mind…Humphrey's POV:

I got to my feet seeing that I was normal, no wounds, nothing…I suddenly saw something off in the distance so I ran towards it. When I set a paw on the dirt…

_**~So you have finally come~ a voice boomed**_

I looked around quickly trying to find the source of the voice but there wasn't anyone in sight.

_**~In front of you~ it boomed**_

I looked up seeing a werewolf having a feral appearance…

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mind" I growled

With a deep menacing feral growl it spoke.

_**~My name is Nery and I am the feral side of you, but you won't set me free to help you with your task, why must you fight it…fight me~ Nery said saying the part softly**_

"I'm not" I said softly

_**~Yes you are~ Nery said**_

"NO I'M NOT" I yelled

Nery snarled causing me to jump back, he growled at me before stopping.

_**~Yes you are, have you noticed why your teachers are faster, stronger, and more aggressive as well as precise…it's because they never fought they werewolf instincts…it let them change into how you saw each of them, you should do the same if you want to have an edge as well as completing your werewolf training, because on the battlefield things will be a lot more different…don't fight me embrace me I'll give you that edge" Nery said looking me in the eye**_

I was about to say something but before I could I was cut off…

_**~Humphrey, ever since you were bitten and you going through your first change…you have fought me, you are persistent and stubborn~ Nery said **_

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked with a growl

_**~That even though you are persistent and don't quit on any task doesn't ensure you a victory…had it be a war persistence isn't the only thing you would need, but a will to fight for everything you love and for survival~ Nery said walking up to me**_

Nery put his paw on my right shoulder where my scar was, I suddenly felt something…like a beaver dam just broke and I felt all the power flow through my veins.

_**~I have given you a few abilities replacing some of your old ones, you will know when you set me free and let me help you…now go and complete the task at hand, show them what you can do~ Nery said with a small smile**_

With that being said I felt something pulling me out of my mind back to reality.

3rd person POV:  
Lilly, Rose, Skyler, Carla, and Karai was standing around Humphrey everyone was waiting and watching for anything but Humphrey still has not moved…

"Ele nao pode estar morto (He can't be dead)" Rose said softly

"Nos todos sabemos que ele nao esta morto…mas eu nao entendo por que ele nao se moveu (We all know that he isn't dead…but I don't understand why he has not moved)" Carla said

Carla suddenly jumped a bit looking down she saw that Humphrey's paw was on her leg shaking a bit as Humphrey slowly got back on his paws as his teachers moved away expect Carla. Everyone there let out a sigh of relief knowing that Humphrey was alright, he smiled a reassuring smile.

"I hope that I didn't scare everyone" Humphrey said chuckling

Everyone shook their heads but smiled at him but then looked confused as he was making a step back gesture to the crowd before looking at each of his teachers.

"Eu vou precisar de voce de cinco a dez pes saltar para tras (I'm going to need you five to jump back ten feet)" Humphrey said

With that being said they jumped just in time, Humphrey's body glowed blue before emitting a powerful blinding electrical heat induced shockwave causing everyone to shield their eyes and look away. After a couple minutes everyone looked to where Humphrey was and gaped at what they were seeing, Humphrey had changed to his super werewolf form, his fur was eclipse black with blue streaks going down his face, back, and legs as fire as well as electricity danced around his body but his eyes were same golden color. Humphrey was even looking at himself smiling as he felt a presence in the back of his mind; he smiled but then turned to Carla who looking quite shocked instead of seeing her usual calm demeanor.

"I'm guessing this is what I was fighting all this time, who knew that changing to this form could so enlightening" Humphrey said

Humphrey felt Nery come up to the fore front of his mind causing him to close his eyes and bow his head.

_**~You see Humphrey this is what I was trying to get you to do from the start~ Nery said **_

"_Thank you Nery" Humphrey said_

_**~Don't mention it…now I believe that you have something to get done~ Nery said **_

Humphrey raised his head opening his eyes; they were a deep blue with a ripple pattern.

"Shall we get back to our spar" Humphrey said

Carla nodded as she eased into a fighting stance as Humphrey did the same the both of looking for errors in their stances finding some…with that the two ran at each other fighting paw to paw neither letting up as blocked or dodged blows all while receiving blows as the fight progressed, Humphrey jumped back as Carla suddenly appeared in front of him doing a powerful combo that sent Humphrey to the ground rolling back on his paws jumping high into the air with Carla following. As the two got into the air, Humphrey quickly appeared behind Carla who spun around but wasn't quick enough as Humphrey grabbed her and started to spin getting faster and faster soon letting her go…in everyone's else point of view all they seen was a platinum blonde blur plummeting to the ground landing was so much force that a crater was 5 feet deep and 18 feet wide, Humphrey landed in a fighting stance slowly walking towards the crater tense but soon relaxed as he went down into the crater seeing Carla laying there unmoving but Humphrey saw that she was breathing so she was just unconscious. Walking up to the platinum blonde werewolf Humphrey picked her up walking out the crater gently setting her down while everyone watched on, Humphrey placed a paw on her head as all her injuries were healed almost instantly after that he nudged her.

"Carla…vamos la chegar (Carla…come on get up)" Humphrey said

After a few minutes Carla groaned fluttering her eyes sitting up shaking her head as Humphrey helped her up.

"Entao como foi a sua sesta (So how was your nap)" Humphrey asked with a chuckle

With a smile, Carla punched Humphrey in the arm.

"Eu nunca esperei que ser jogado no chao como que (I never expected to be thrown to the ground like that)" Carla said shaking her head

Carla smiled soon bowing her head before looking up with a smile walking up to Humphrey setting a paw on his shoulder.

"I am pleased to say that you beat me Humphrey, you made the unexpected come back and with that used what has been taught to you in a means of beating me…only two more opponents to go and you will complete you werewolf training" Carla said patting Humphrey's shoulder

Carla soon walked off sitting by Karai and Skyler but as for Lilly and Rose they were nowhere to be seen, Humphrey looked around then looked at Carla.

"If I may" Humphrey said

"What is it?" Carla asked

"Just telling you that I'm about to go get some water" Humphrey said

Humphrey's POV:

With that I ran to the lake sitting down and got some water my thirst was quenched which relieved me, I got up and started to make my way back to training ground 2 everyone still there well some of them left but I saw them coming back sitting down. I sat down in the center of the clearing my head bowed, eyes closed, and my senses on alert soon being pulled into my mind

seeing Nery who was smiling.

_**~I have to congratulate you on beating your next opponent~ Nery said **_

I smiled that sat in front of him…

"What you told me about embracing my werewolf instincts and changing to my super werewolf form helped me beat Carla…she wasn't an easy opponent to be honest" I said

_**~But don't think that the last two opponents will be easy either…even though you changed into your super werewolf form doesn't mean that you will have an advantage, because in any kind of fight you must have a strategy…one offensive and the other defensive so you can actually hold you own and not get tossed around like a ragdoll~ Nery said chuckling at the last part**_

"I understand what you are saying Nery" I said

Nery chuckled patting my back, then looked at me with a serious look…

_**~Humphrey, you need to think of a strategy for how you're going to beat the last two…start thinking I don't think the last two will be like the other three you faced earlier~ Nery said**_

I nodded then was pushed out of mind back into reality lifting my head opening my eyes seeing all my teachers except Rose, tensing as I got in a fighting stance using my ears and nose as well as feeling a presence below me. Quickly rolling out the way just as Rose shot out the ground, I went wide eyed seeing that she was in her dark side form.

'_Oh…shit, I didn't think she would use that form' I thought_

_**~I can see that you will need to do some extra quick thinking Humphrey~ Nery said **_

I shook my head soon leaping back just as Lilly then shot out the ground behind me reaching for me grabbing me throwing me into the center of the field, the both of them easing into fighting stances making me ease into a defensive stance…this is going to be my toughest fight yet, looking both ways I then bowing my head.

"Entao…eu estou supondo que este e o meu teste final (So…I'm guessing this is my final test)" I said softly

I looked up seeing the two of them nod.

_**~Like I said earlier Humphrey start thinking, I did not expect both of them to fight you~ Nery said**_

"Humphrey…If you want to win this fight you'll need to do EVERYTHING in your power not to get caught up" Carla said

I nodded then jumped back to the left as Rose moved over next to Lilly, I got into my gentle paw stance but was on the defensive…as if there was a silent signal with a growl courtesy of Lilly she was the first to run at me after that in 30 seconds I was blocking Lilly's blows but slipped up getting four deep cuts on my muzzle slammed into the ground then threw into the air righting myself but wasn't quick enough…

1 minute 36 seconds later…3rd person POV:

It was all a blur…in under 2 minutes Humphrey was laying in center of the training field shaking ever now and then trying to move but couldn't, Humphrey was bordering unconsciousness but he wasn't about to give up just yet…slowly opening his eyes Humphrey shakily got up gritting his teeth at the pain that racked his body not but he slowly stood to his paws as they shook wanting to give out but Humphrey wasn't about to let that happen. Lilly and Rose looked on silently admiring their mate for his determination, never quit attitude even if he's on the verge on passing out, as Humphrey stood there eyes closed tight gritting his teeth as he thought of a strategy on what to do and how he could at least separate the both of them long enough so he fight them each in a 1 v. 1.

_**~Humphrey…~ Nery said **_

"_What is it Nery" Humphrey said_

_**~You need to let me out~ Nery said quickly**_

"_How am I suppose to do that" Humphrey asked_

_**~Just push me out of your mind I'll be in the form I'm in now, also it's because I can help you~ Nery said**_

"_I'll do it" Humphrey said _

Humphrey's POV:

After I said that I felt Nery's presence fading out of my mind, it me made slightly nervous until I heard him.

_**~Don't worry, I'll be right next to you in a moment~ Nery said **_

With that being said I looked to my right seeing a figure sitting by me, I'm guessing that's one of my abilities seeing invisible wolves.

**~If you can't continue you need move~ Lilly said as she walked towards me**

"I'm not done yet" I said through gritted teeth

Lilly stopped in her tracks nodding before jumping back landing by Rose, I looked out the corner of my eye a small smile on my face.

"Nery show yourself" I said

With that being said Nery appeared next to me, Lilly and Rose tensed as Nery put a paw on my shoulder healing me, I got in a fighting stance as well as Nery…as we stared at one another well every werewolf had eyes on Nery all of them wondering who the new guy was which made me chuckle.

"This is something else I can do" I said

**~Shall we continue~ Lilly said **

"Yes" I said

With that being said I ran at Lilly while Nery ran at Rose, I ducked under a swipe then punched Lilly in the muzzle quickly grabbing her leg in my jaws twisting my head throwing her causing her to hit a tree where it left a mark on it. Not wanting to let Lilly get up I charged her tackling her grabbing her by her tail causing her to yelp then growl turning around snapping at me biting my leg another growl escaping her in which she bit down drawing blood, I whimpered but held on to her tail but after that I slashed her in the side where she let go of my leg but not before snapping at me again almost getting my ear. Acting quickly I threw Lilly into the air but got grabbed by Rose who threw me down next to Nery who was panting slightly, scratches and bite marks evident on his face, back, sides, and chest…

"Humphrey…temos que pensar em algo (Humphrey…we got to think of something)" Nery said softly

"Eu sei…eu ja estou pensando (I know…I'm already thinking)" I said narrowing my eyes

I racked my brain to think of something, I then looked up at Nery grinning he was doing the same…

"Entao, qual e o plano (So what's the plan)" Nery asked softly

"Ataque de saturacao (Saturation attack)" I said softly

"Ora aqui esta uma boa pergunta, como e que vamos separa-los (Now here's a good question, how do we separate them)" Nery asked softly

I grinned then charged Lilly doing quick slashes hitting her in the muzzle causing her to stumble back, now's my chance acting quickly I threw her into the air looking over seeing Rose trying to get up noticing that her front left leg and her right rear leg was limp Nery jumped into the air doing a devastating mid-air slash following up with quick precise slashes and swipes. I jumped up into the air grabbing Lilly by the scruff of her neck throwing her into Rose who yelped both of them tumbling hitting a tree where they laid unmoving, landing next to Nery the both of us walked towards them both of us tense but before I could react there was a yelp, then saw Nery tumbling across the ground rolling coming to a stop by the crowd where he laid unconscious, I quickly ran at Lilly tackling her to the ground my paw in a fist both of us panting. Looking into Lilly's eyes as she did the same with mine, she tried pushing me off but I held her down before punching her in the muzzle knocking her out, I got off of her standing back then looked over to where Nery laid but didn't see him…

_**~In here Humphrey…~ Nery said**_

I smiled then heard cheering, the omegas and everyone that were there were cheering. Soon all the omegas mainly my friends ran up to me congratulating me other wolves were doing the same, I then looked seeing Karai, Skyler, Carla, Lilly, and Rose walking up to me a smile on each of their faces...everyone standing around me got silent but I soon got the realization that at least half the pack was there, Lilly then walked up she was in her super werewolf form…

"Congratulations Humphrey, on completing your werewolf training…you have put forth the effort, never stopped ever when your body was wanting to give out, you have ever embraced the more wild side of you releasing it…from this moment on Humphrey you are no longer a regular omega but a beta werewolf" Lilly said

Humphrey smiled bowing his head but looking up at his teachers with gratitude and admiration for passing on their skills to him. Later on that night Humphrey was back at the den watching the pups while Luna and Star got out going to have fun, it was then that Humphrey looked down seeing Lillian and Humphrey Jr. laying on his paws sleeping. The pups were all now 7 weeks old already have opened their eyes 2 weeks ago as well as all of them beginning to talk!, it bought a smile to his face as he looked at each of his pups, after that with a yawn Humphrey laid on head down next to Lillian but did not go to sleep since Humphrey waited on his mates to return home.

* * *

**It's a been a while since I updated and I am sorry for keeping you all waiting, trust me when I say this but it's not easy like it used to be but now I'm making time so I can update all my stories. This is my longest chapter for this story and I'm glad to finally have updated it...Thank you all for being so patient and baring with me I really really really appreciate it!**

**Furthermore...**

**I will need some help thinking of eye colors for Humphrey's pups there are 9 total.**

**Also I will be updating my other stories so be out the lookout for them.**

**Enjoy the chapter Readers!**

**R &amp; R**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Reports, Playtime with the pups, Coming back to help, &amp; The Coming War Part 1

1 week later…The Lake…Humphrey's POV:

It's been a week since I completed my werewolf training and that my pups are walking and talking, now at 8 weeks old they are really adventurous and wanting to go outside but luckily their mothers stopped that for now.

"Voce querida tudo bem (You okay dear)" Lily asked as she walked up to me

"Estou bem Lilly (I'm fine Lilly)" I said with a smile

Lilly laid next to me as I looked at my reflection, I was currently normal while of course Lilly was in her super werewolf form…I've been having thoughts about what all has happened in the last 3 months, the encounter with Ricky, having 9 adorable pups with 6 really beautiful werewolves, and the progress on the packs training.

"Humphrey" Lilly said

I looked at Lilly who was looking at me, the two of us stared at one another for a minute then I looked away…

Lilly's POV:

Something must have been wrong with Humphrey; the signs are obvious, when he doesn't keep eye contact or when he gets really quiet, he must be thinking of something…

"Algo errado mel (Something wrong honey)" I asked

"Nao, so de pensat em um monte de coisas (No, just thinking about a lot of things)" Humphrey said

I got up putting my paw on Humphrey's cheek moving his head to look up at me as I looked him in the eye.

"Humphrey, eu sei que voce esta pensando…Eu entendo tudo o que aconteceu e que seria uma responsabilidade muito grande para alguem, mas lembre-se disso, eles sao coisas que nao se pode mudar ou fazer a mudanca por conta propria, mas com ajudar a que a mudanca pode acontecer e vai valer a pena no final (Humphrey, I know what you're thinking...I understand all that has happened and it would be a lot to take in for someone else but remember this, they're things that one cannot change or make change on their own but with help that change can happen and it'll be well worth it in the end)" I explained

I set my paw down as I looked down at Humphrey while he was looking down letting what I just explained digest then stood up hugging me nuzzling my chest.

Humphrey's POV:

There has been so many things happening that I know no other wolf in the pack couldn't take most of this in without consequences if they went at what they was wanting to do alone, but with the help of friends, family, and fellow pack members things can look up for everyone and not just a set pack of wolves. I pulled away just as Sapphire walked up to me and Lilly bowing her head in respect to Lilly doing the same with me.

"If I may apologize, I hope I was not interrupting something alpha Lilly and alpha Humphrey" Sapphire said respectfully

"No Sapphire voce nao fez, o que e (No Sapphire you did not, what is it)" Lilly asked

"Just bringing in the reports, the alphas have completed their training, omegas self-defense training is at 75% completion, and border also territory patrol teams are running efficiently thanks to plans used by alpha Luna" Sapphire said finishing her report

"Isso e uma notice maravilhosa Sapphire (That is wonderful news Sapphire)" I said happily

Sapphire smiled then turned around about to leave but I stopped her.

"Sapphire, tem quaisquer espies ou lobisomens foram vistos em todo o territorio (Sapphire, has any spies or werewolves been spotted around the territory)" I asked

"No alpha Humphrey, all of the reports from the patrol teams say all clear, if something comes up I will have a report sent to you and your mates immediately" Sapphire said

"Enviar equipes especiais 2, 3, 5, 7, 8 e 12 a me (Send special teams 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, and 12 to me)" I said

"It will be done" Sapphire said respectfully

With that Sapphire ran through the bushes, me and Lilly sat their waiting for the special teams to arrive and once they did they all bowed their heads respectfully sitting in line…these special teams consisted of werewolves, highly trained by Carla, Skyler, Karai, Lilly, and Rose themselves. Karai, Skyler, and Carla are leaders of their teams which 5, 7, and 8…Darius, Jerry, and Jesus lead their own teams which is 2, 3, and 12.

"Voce nos solicitou alfa Humphrey (You have requested us alpha Humphrey)" Jerry said respectfully

"Yes, you all have been doing an excellent job patrolling the borders and within the territory as well…what I do you need you all to do to keep doing what you're doing, for the capture &amp; interrogation teams Skyler and Carla your teams will be both within and at our borders and there will be a assault team accompanying you…as for immediate dispatch I have already said this but I will say it again, if there is a problem see to it that it is dealt with and if you got to use force or put something down you have the go ahead" I said

"It will be done accordingly alpha Humphrey" Darius said

I nodded.

"Alfa Humphrey, minha equipe enquanto patrulhava as fronteiras que encontramos um lobo mae junto com seu filhote de cachorro, como para seu companheiro que ele estava morto quando chegou (Alpha Humphrey, my team while patrolling the borders we found a mother wolf along with her pup, as for her mate he was dead when we had arrived)" Jesus said

"Onde estao eles agora (Where are they now)" Lilly asked

"Eles sao, na minha alfa Lilly (They are in my den alpha Lilly)" Jesus said his head bowed

"Sapphire" Lilly called

Sapphire jumped out of the tree she was in landing front of Lilly looking at her.

"Yes alpha Lilly" Sapphire said

"Eu preciso de voce e Jesus par air buscar a mae e seu filhote de cachorro, eu preciso ouvir seu lado da historia e lava-la um den (I need you and Jesus to go get the mother and her pup, I need to hear her side of the story and get her a den)" Lilly said

"It will be done" Sapphire said respectfully

With that Sapphire and Jesus left out of the clearing going to Jesus' den, when the two of them got back the mother and the pups was walking nervously their eyes looking around the clearing at everyone.

"There is no need to be afraid" I said as I walked up to the wolf

"A-are y-y-you the p-pack l-leader" the mother wolf asked nervously

I smiled a calming but reassuring smile nodding my head, which seem to calm the female wolf down.

"Yes, you don't have to be afraid of me or no-one else in this clearing…if you'd like I could show you to your den" I said

"Thank you sir…thank you" the female wolf said happily

"You're welcome, also my name is Humphrey" I said with a smile

With that I walked off with Lilly and my guards following the special teams stayed put.

"What pack are you from and what is your name" I asked

"I was from the southern pack up until I left and met my mate Joshua, and had my son Ellis…my name is Lisa" Lisa said

"What happened to your mate, how did you end up here" Lilly asked

"We stepped into another packs territory making our may west, we were attacked without warning and so suddenly then was chased out of their territory…Joshua told me to run while he held off 5 wolves that continued to follow us…alone, when he caught up with us we ended up at the eastern border, I-I tried to s-save my mate but the wounds w-were too severe…" Lisa finished as she started to sob

Lilly hugged Lisa comforting her, I looked down saying a short but silent prayer and had a lot of respect for Joshua even though he is not here with us or his mate. When Lilly calmed Lisa down we started to walk again making it to a den that was close to the main den next to Sapphire's den.

"Thank you so much…" Lisa said in a grateful tone

"You're welcome Lisa" I said smiling

With that and a hug from Lisa, me and Lilly left Lisa at her new den our guard flanking us as we walked back to the lake. When we got back the special teams were laying about but who could blame them.

"Jesus…" I called

Jesus perked up looking at me getting up walking up to me sitting down.

"Quero agradecer a voce e sua equipe… (I want to thank you and your team)" I said smiling

"Voce esta convidado alfa Humphrey (You are welcome alpha Humphrey)" Jesus said respectfully

I smiled making Jesus smile.

"Jesus…I want you to go and make sure Lisa is okay" I said

"Yes alpha" Jesus said

Jesus then walked off going in the direction to Lisa's den, I looked at the other werewolves seeing Lilly talking with Skyler, Carla, and Karai…but it was at that point the other werewolves also talking amongst themselves.

"Daddy" a voice said

I looked down seeing Humphrey Jr. standing there, after a few seconds Lillian, William, Jordan, Victoria, Vanessa, Violet, Trent, Gwen followed behind him running up to me tackling me nipping at me…I played dead causing all of them to cheer, I smiled as they got off of me looking at Lilly.

"La voce filhotes sao (There you pups are)" Evelyn said as she walked through the bushes with the others

"Nos estavamos preocupados com todos voces (We were worried about you all)" Raven said looking at each of the pups

"We're sorry mother" Vanessa said sadly looking as well as the other pups

"Esta tudo bem, que iria leva-lo todo for a hoje mas vendo como que voce fez isso em seu proprio pais… (It's okay, we was going to take you all outside today but seeing as that you did that on your own…)" Luna said smiling

The pups looked up at their moms then at me, I smiled.

"You all can go play but do not go into the lake without me or your mothers being with you…clear" I said

"Okay daddy" Lillian said happily

With that they all ran around the clearing, even the werewolves of the special teams joined in playing with the pups, some of the pups along with Lilly and Rose went into the lake the pups splashing each other or Lilly and Rose who giggled while they played with the pups. Me, Luna, Star, Evelyn, and Raven laid around me as we watched everyone have fun.

"Eu amo todos voces (I love you all)" I said lovingly

"Nos tambem te amo Humphrey (We love you too Humphrey)" they said in the same tone

"Eu amo todos voces mais (I love you all more)" I said happily

"Naaao…nos te amo mais querida (Nooo…we love you more sweetie)" Evelyn said lovingly

I smiled widely then laughed a little as they rubbed their noses somewhere along my back and face, I continued to watch the pups play with Lilly and Rose until they all got tired…Luna and Star went to help Lilly and Rose get the pups out of the lake, after that laid them all down while her and Star watched them.

Later that night…The main den…Lilly's POV:

_**~Lilly~ a voice said**_

"Who's there" I growled as I jumped up

_**~Ah, just look at how much you have grown…~ the voice said**_

Wait…that voice it couldn't be no it just couldn't be…her.

"M-m-mother, I-is that y-you" I asked hopefully

A figure appeared in front of me smiling, she had white fur with silver and black streaks with purple eyes, a caring smile adored her muzzle as she looked at me.

_**~How have you been doing Lilly~ she asked**_

I was too shock to say anything, I was frozen in place…my mother was here, tears welled up in my eyes as I ran at her sobbing as my mother embraced me cooing comforting words into my ears telling me that she is here and she's never going away…never ever.

"Eu senti tanto sua falta (I've missed you so much)" I sobbed

My mom just squeezed me tighter, nothing was said in between us as I stood there in my mother embrace…my mom then pulled away wiping my tears away with her paw then kissed my forehead.

"Let me go get Rose…" I said smiling

My mother smiled and nodded, I quickly walked out the room going into our room lightly shaking Rose who soon woke up seeing my wide smile.

"Sigam-me, ha alguem que quer ve-lo (Follow me, there is someone who wants to see you)" I said happily

Rose slowly got up being careful as to not wake the others and when she noticed that Trent stirred she nuzzled him lightly making him go back to sleep with a smile on his face, she smiled at that then followed me out of our room into the main part of the den…Rose gasped her mouth hanging open as she looked up at mom.

_**~Por ola la meu doce flor (Why hello there my sweet flower) ~ mom said smiling **_

"M-mae (M-mom)" Rose stuttered softly

Rose ran up embracing our mother, I did the very same…the two of us stood there while Rose softly sobbed into her fur our mother cooing to her the very same thing she told me. After a few minutes Rose pulled away as well as me looking at our mother happily.

_**~Eu fui trazido de volta dos mortos pelo proprio dues, agora como as minhas filhas vindo a fazer (I was brought back from the dead by god himself, now how have my daughters been doing) ~ she asked**_

Our mother's voice then changed going from how it was when she appeared to something soft, and angelic like how I describe Rose's voice.

"Temos vindo a fazer grande mae…encontramos um companheiro, teve filhotes, estamos mesmo embalar lideres (We have been doing great mother…we found a mate, had pups, we're even pack leaders)" Rose said happily

"Oh meu…uma mae nao deve esquecer de dizer a seus filhotes seus nomes…desde que voces dois sao velhos o suficiente, meu nome e Lillian (Oh my…a mother shouldn't forget to tell her pups their names…since you two are old enough, my name is Lillian)" Lillian said smiling

Me and Rose smiled at this, even though it was late our night just got a whole lot better…

"Mae, eu adoraria de ficar e conversar, mas estou a voltar para a cama (Mother, I would love to stay up and talk but I am about to go back to bed)" Rose said with a light yawn

"Ok, Lilly por que voce nao ir para a cama bem (Ok, Lilly why don't you get to bed as well)" Lillian said

"Mas o que acontece com voce mae (But what about you mom)" I asked

"Ha uma sala ao lado do nosso quarto que voce poderia usar mae (There is a room next to our room that you could use mother)" Rose said sleepily

Lillian's POV:

I smiled at that, Rose looked like she was about to fall asleep so I shooed her away telling her she needs to go to bed then looked at Lilly who was sitting there smiling.

"I have to talk to you about something, something serious Lilly" I said in a serious voice

Northern Pack borders…Ricky's POV:

"Do you have our forces gathered?" I asked without looking at Daniel

"Yes alpha…they are ready to go on your command" Daniel said

"Good good…LISTEN UP" I said yelling the last part

This was only a force of 200 werewolves, highly trained by me myself…this should be enough to wipeout the central packs' wolves.

"The day has come…on this day when the moon is full and it is at it's peak, we expand our territories, we wipe out the weak and recruit the strong, and WE. TAKE. JASPER." I said yelling the last part

The whole pack howled out in agreement, I smiled as I laughed.

Central Pack…The Main Den…Lilly's POV:

"Eu sei que voce quer ser o unico a por fim a ele Lilly…mas nao deve ser voce a faze-lo sera a minha luta (I know you want to be the one to put an end to him Lilly…but it must not be you to do so, it will be my fight)" Lillian said

"Mas a mae- (But mother-)" I started but was cut off by my mother

"Nao, Lilly…voce tem um pacote para vigiar e chumbo, se ele vem para baixo, onde voce deve lutar em seguida, cobrar para a batalha com o seu pacote e nao so (No, Lilly…you have a pack to watch over and lead, if it comes down to where you must battle then charge into battle with your pack and not alone)" Lillian said calmly

Tears welled up in my eyes and I laid there covering my eyes with my paws crying softly.

"Eu so nao quero perder sua mae (I just don't want to lose you mother)" I sobbed

"Lilly, olhe para mim (Lilly, look at me)" Lillian said softly

Lillian put a paw under my muzzle just as I took my paws away making me look up at her.

"Eu sei que muita coisa ja aconteceu com voce e sua Irma, eu assisti baixo em voce duas vendo voces dois maduro e ficar perto um do outro…mesmo querendo me vingar, Ricky sabe que esta em desvantagem desde que eu sou mais forte do que ele…Eu nao queria que minhas filhas a perder suas vidas, eu como mae queria que voce dois para ter uma boa vida, encontrar parceiros, e comecar a familias…Eu sei que voce quer matar Ricky, mas eu ou o seu pequeno Irma nao queria ve-lo ser morto, eu previu que no futuro havera Guerra…Ricky so teve um objetivo desde que ele me matou e que e governor toda a Jasper, e matar qualquer pessoa que ele e como uma ameaca ou fica no caminho de seus planos (I know that a lot has happened to you and your sister, I watched down on you two seeing you two mature and get close to one another...even wanting to avenge me, Ricky knows he is at a disadvantage since I am stronger than him...I did not want my daughters to waste their lives away, I as a mother wanted you two to have a nice life, find mates, and start families...I know you want to kill Ricky but me or your little sister does not want to see you be killed, I foresaw that in the future there WILL be war...Ricky has only one objective ever since he killed me and that is rule all of Jasper, and kill anyone that he sees as a threat or gets in the way of his plans)" Lillian said as she put her paw down

I sat there as I digested the information then looked up my mother and nodded me head silently telling Lillian I understood what she just said.

'_I need to get the pack up and set up defenses' I thought as I stood up_

"Sapphire" I called

Sapphire jumped from the tree landed at the entrance of the den looking at my mother then at me…

"You have requested me alpha Lilly" Sapphire asked respectfully

"Yes this is urgent…get our guard and the special teams, have them go to every den and wake everyone up have the omegas move to the secret area towards our southern border, have the alphas and other werewolves on high alert and set up defenses around all borders also within the territory" I commanded

"It will be done" Sapphire said respectfully

I looked at Lillian who had a calm but also a smile on her muzzle…I smiled even though the air screamed seriousness.

* * *

**I have to apologize...I am sorry for keeping everyone waiting on this story. This is the first part to the coming war series...and also a part of the chapter that made me got a bit emotional. **

**Enjoy the chapter Readers :)**

**Keep er' going**

**R &amp; R**


End file.
